Retour à Forks, 3 ans plus tard
by Look at the blue sky
Summary: Bella rejoint sa meilleure amie à Forks, ne supportant plus sa mère et son nouveau mari. Après plusieurs mois d'obstination, Renée accepte que sa fille emménage chez Alice, sa meilleure amie. La vie de la jeune fille va radicalement changer.- Tous humains
1. Prologue

_****_

**_************************************************************************************_**

_**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde ! **_

_**C'est la première fois que je poste et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaiera. Elle n'est pas écrite totalement, je l'écris au fur et à mesure. Je posterai environ une fois par semaine, peut-être avant si j'ai le temps. Je vous demande juste d'être légèrement indulgent mais toute critique est acceptée. **_

_**Merci et bonne lecture !**_

**_PS : Tous les personnages sont humains, je reprends les personnages de Stephenie Meyer = ils ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr._**

**_************************************************************************************_**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Pour la troisième fois cette nuit, je vérifiai l'heure sur mon réveil lumineux : 6h00. Je n'embarquais qu'à 10h. Je soufflai avant de me retourner sur le dos. Je fixai le plafond et me mis à sourire. J'allais enfin aller à Forks, j'allais enfin retrouver Alice. Lorsque que ma mère habitait encore à Forks, je m'étais très vite liée d'amitié avec Alice. À mes quatorze ans, on avait déménagé ici, à Phoenix. Renée s'était mariée avec Phil, joueur de baseball en league mineure. Je n'avais jamais connu mon père, ma mère me disant que c'était sans importance. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais presque persuadée que mon père biologique vivait à Forks. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait été aussi réticente à l'idée de me laisser vivre là-bas.

Me rendant à l'évidence que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir, je repoussai la couverture et sautai du lit. Je fis ma toilette et finis mes valises puis m'installai devant la télé, zappant sur toutes les chaînes du câble. Trois heures plus tard, je partais pour l'aéroport.

Cela faisait dix minutes que j'étais installée dans l'avion, ayant déjà quitté ma mère. Mon excitation ne faisait qu'augmenter avec les minutes, et il ne me tardait plus que de voir ma meilleure amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis trop longtemps. On se téléphonait une fois par semaine mais elle me manquait terriblement. De plus, Phil avait un contrat dans une autre ville et il devait bouger très souvent. Ce fut l'un des arguments qui me permit d'arriver à mes fins. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'avion décollait et je souriais à pleines dents.

Lorsque j'arrivais à Forks, mon excitation et mon impatience s'évanouirent quand je me perdis dans la foule (il devait y avoir une dizaine de personnes, mais je n'avais jamais été très douée). Je réussis à trébucher sur mes propres chaussures et à m'étaler par terre. Rouge de honte, je me relevais et vis un groupe de trois filles me regarder en pouffant. Des pom-pom girls sûrement. Je me cachais derrière mes longs cheveux bruns avant de continuer à avancer, passant le plus loin possible du groupe de pimbêches. C'est alors que j'entendis un cri de souris. Relevant la tête, je vis une tornade me foncer dessus et s'agripper à mon cou : Alice.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Et pour me lire aussi^^_**

**_Je poste le premier chapitre que, j'espère, vous allez apprécier._**

**_Merci à tous et bonne lecture !_**

*************************************************************************************

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

J'étais maintenant dans la voiture des Cullen, Carlisle au volant et Alice à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière en train de me parler à vitesse accélérée. J'étais heureuse et tellement excitée que j'aurais été capable de suivre ma meilleure amie jusque dans les boutiques rien que pour l'écouter. C'est fou ce qu'elle m'avait manquée !

« Alice, laisse-la respirer, dit le père de la pile électrique.

- Mais ça ne l'ennuie pas. Pas vrai Bella ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, mais ne dis pas tout maintenant, tu n'auras plus rien à raconter après, souris-je, sachant très bien qu'elle ne serait jamais à court d'idée.

- Bah, bien sûr que j'en aurai des choses à te raconter. Laisse-moi juste te parler de la copine de mon frère, et après je te laisserai parler ! »

Je soufflai en levant les yeux au ciel : elle n'avait pas changé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa moue suppliante.

« Très bien, lequel ?

- Hum … Ça dépend, lequel tu veux en premier ?

- Ben celui dont tu voulais me parler de sa copine !

- Oh mais tu sais, il y a des choses à dire sur les deux !

- Sur tes deux frères ?

- Non sur les deux copines de mes frères. Bella, tu ne suis vraiment rien, c'est dépitant ! »

Je haussai les sourcils et abandonnai.

« Emmet a une copine super belle. Mais elle est aussi super prétentieuse. Et puis elle est aussi arrogante quand elle veut. Possessive et jalouse quand on ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Elle a aussi cette manière de ramener ses cheveux qui me …

- Oh du calme, miss la commère !

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! Pas vrai, papa ?

- Chérie arrête de colporter, et puis elle est très gentille.

- Ouais, à d'autre ... »

Je souris, elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas changé.

« La copine d'Edward s'entend super bien avec elle. Tu m'étonnes, c'est une pâle copie !

- Alice ! la reprit Carlisle.

- Jessica est la fille d'un ami à mon père alors il n'aime pas que je dise de vilaines choses sur Madame la pom-pom girl ! grimaça Alice.

- Pas devant moi, je me sens gêné après.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné !

- Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas la façon que tu as de parler des gens dans leur dos.

- Elle le sait que je ne l'aime pas !

- C'est sûr, dès qu'elle met un pied dans la maison, tu t'enfuies en courant dans ta chambre ! »

Je ris – bien malgré moi bien sûr – en imaginant Alice réagir ainsi. Elle me jeta un regard qu'elle voulait noir, mais ne put résister à me sourire, sûrement ravie que je sois enfin avec elle. Je souris à mon tour et lui fit un clin d'œil. Carlisle me vit dans le rétroviseur.

« Ne l'encourage pas Bella, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Solidarité oblige, monsieur Cullen.

- Carlisle, me reprit-il.

- Carlisle, répétai-je.

- C'est mieux ainsi » rit-il.

Je lui souris timidement et Alice prit entre ses mains le collier que j'avais autour du cou. C'était un cœur simple de couleur argent.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un copain, me reprocha Alice.

- Je n'en ai pas. C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert avant de partir. Elle a peur que je l'oublie.

- Comment pourrais-tu oublier ta mère ?

- Je ne pourrais pas. Mais tu te rappelles comment elle est.

- Oui, c'est vrai » rit-elle.

Nous nous sourîmes et elle lâcha le bijoux qui revint se placer sur ma peau pâle. Peu de temps après, nous nous garâmes devant la magnifique demeure des Cullen. Nous descendîmes de voiture et Carlisle ouvrit le coffre. Il attrapa ma valise et la posa à côté de moi.

« Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez vous Carlisle, je ne saurais comment vous remercier.

- C'est un réel plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous Bella, tu as toujours fait partie de la famille. »

Il me sourit et je rougis, ses paroles m'allant droit au cœur et j'empêchai les larmes de couler. C'était un de mes défauts : je pouvais être très émotive et mes larmes avaient tendance à couler trop souvent. Je parvins à sourire et Alice me reprit dans ses bras, m'étouffant presque.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée !! me dit-elle.

- Toi aussi Lili, si tu savais ! »

Je ne pus retenir une larme qui coula sur ma joue. Alice le remarqua et rit, me montrant qu'elle aussi avait la larme à l'œil. Nous rîmes et nous serrâmes un peu plus fort, heureuses de se retrouver. Nous étions enfin réunies. Carlisle partit avec ma valise, nous laissant toutes les deux seules. Nous allâmes nous promener, suivant la rivière qui bordait sa villa.

« Je suis tellement, tellement contente que tu viennes vivre ici ! s'exclama Alice.

- Moi aussi. Mais ça me gêne, j'ai l'impression de m'incruster dans votre vie de famille... En fait, je n'en ai pas _que_ l'impression.

- Bah, arrête un peu ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était tous super heureux de t'accueillir ! Esmée t'adore, tout le monde t'adore !

- Je ne connais que tes parents et toi. Comment peux-tu dire que _tous_ m'adorent ?

- Tu connais Emmet et Edward !

- Je les ai vus quelques fois quand on était petit, c'est tout. Ils ont du mal le prendre, non ?

- Non, ils s'en fichent. Tu sais, c'est la rentrée dans une semaine, alors Edward ira en cours la plupart du temps. Et puis il a ses cours de piano aussi.

- Edward c'est celui qui … ?

- Celui qui a un an de plus que moi. Sa copine est la pom-pom girl. Emmet, lui, il a fini les cours et passe presque tout son temps avec son équipe de baseball ou avec Rosalie. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es _vraiment_ la bienvenue ici. »

Bien qu'elle tentait de me convaincre, je restai tout de même gênée.

« Allez, viens, je vais te montrer à la famille. Esmée s'impatiente, j'en suis sûre. »

Je la suivis alors jusqu'à l'intérieur où régnait une délicieuse odeur de pommes de terre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Esmée était plongée dans un livre de recettes et s'était affublée d'un tablier bleu clair. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle nous entendit, et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle se précipita vers nous et me prit dans ses bras.

« Oh Bella, te voici enfin ! »

Elle resserra son étreinte et je souris. Cette femme était vraiment adorable et attachante. Je l'avais toujours considérée comme ma seconde mère, à l'époque où je vivais encore à Forks. Elle s'éloigna et me lança un sourire désolé et gêné.

« Je t'ai taché, excuse-moi. J'ai eu un incident avec les œufs tout à l'heure et c'est mon tablier qui a tout pris.

- Oh ce n'est rien, dis-je en regardant mon tee-shirt.

- Lili emmène Bella se changer. On va bientôt passer à table. Les autres sont dans le salon, ils voulaient voir notre nouvelle venue, dit-elle en m'adressant un petit sourire. »

Je lui répondis en rougissant légèrement, touchée par tout cet amour cette gentillesse. Puis Alice m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina à sa suite. Nous montâmes directement dans sa chambre.

« Ma valise est en bas je crois, si je veux me changer, il faut que …

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je vais te prêter un de mes tee-shirt.

- Mais Alice, j'ai ma valise en bas …

- On ne discute pas, me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son dressing. »

Elle ouvrit la porte du placard et fouilla parmi sa tonne de vêtements. Elle en sortit un tee-shirt bleu ciel sur lequel un soleil portait des lunettes et souriait. Je ris avant de m'en emparer, et secouai la tête. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit. Je retirai mon tee-shirt et m'apprêtait à enfiler celui de ma meilleure amie quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Deux garçons et deux filles entrèrent, tonitruants et riant à une bonne plaisanterie. Le grand costaud qui se tenait à la tête de la file s'écria un : « ben alors Lili ... » avant de se stopper net. Je n'étais vêtue que d'un soutien-gorge rouge, mon visage adoptant les mêmes couleurs. Je m'empressais d'enfiler le tissu et regardai mes pieds. J'entendis quelques toussotements gênés, des gloussements et j'osai relever les yeux. Le premier, Emmet sûrement, avait l'air de se mordre les joues. La fille à qui il tenait la main était d'une beauté remarquable. Son visage n'exprimait rien, et je me demandai si je l'avais vexée ou ennuyée d'une quelconque manière. Je vis ensuite la seconde fille, plus petite et moins belle que la première, baisser la tête et serrer les lèvres. J'observai ensuite le dernier. Il était … magnifique ! Il était tellement beau que je croyais rêver. Il souriait et ses yeux verts étaient légèrement plissés sous sa chevelure cuivrée. Il était _parfait_. Consciente que je le regardais trop fixement, je rebaissai les yeux, encore plus rouge et gênée.

« Hum … Désolé, on ne savait pas que …, essaya Emmet.

- C'est rien, dis-je. Euh … Qui est qui ? osai-je demander pour détourner l'attention et me fixer sur l'identité de chacun.

- Moi c'est Emmet, dit celui que je pensais être Emmet. Elle, dit-il en levant sa main liée à celle de la jeune femme, c'est Rosalie, ma copine.

- Moi c'est Jessica et lui c'est Edward. »

L'ange aux cheveux cuivrés me salua d'un hochement de tête, toujours avec son sourire en coin. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsque nos regards se croisèrent et je détournai rapidement les yeux.

« Tu es la fameuse Bella alors, dit Edward.

- Fameuse je ne sais pas, mais je suis bien Bella, oui, répondis-je.

- Alice n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi, si tu savais, continua-t-il. Tu étais attendue comme le Messie.

- Et bien … C'est flatteur. Je crois, rajoutai-je après un court silence.

- Tu es dans la même classe qu'Alice ? demanda Jessica.

- Oui, normalement.

- C'est cool, continua-t-elle, ravie. »

Je me demandais si elle était contente parce que je me retrouvais dans la même classe qu'elle ou si c'était parce que je ne me retrouverais pas avec elle.

« Et toi ? lui demandai-je.

- Oh non, moi je suis dans la classe supérieure. »

Son air suffisant m'irrita, et c'est plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu que je renchéris.

« Tu es pom-pom girl, non ?

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

- Non, c'est juste une question, répondis-je.

- Tu fais quoi toi ? me lança-t-elle, son regard lançant presque des éclairs.

- Moi ? Je … Je ne fais pas d'activité quelconque.

- C'est un sport, d'être pom-pom girl.

- Ok. »

Ma réponse n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire car elle se renfrogna. Mais elle n'abandonna pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps-libre alors ?

- Je lis. »

Je ne sus ce que j'avais pu dire d'aussi comique pour qu'elle se mette à rire. Je fronçai les sourcils et je vis Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel. Edward soupira et Alice toussa. Emmet souriait.

« C'est … cool, finit-elle par dire. Edward aussi lit.

- Ah oui ? m'intéressai-je. Tu lis quoi ? demandai-je en m'adressant directement à lui.

- Oh des vieux trucs, répondit la pom-pom girl.

- Des classiques la plupart du temps, répliqua Edward. Et toi ?

- De même. J'ai un coup de cœur pour _Les_ _Hauts de Hurlevent_, dis-je, ravie d'avoir un point en commun avec lui. »

Il allait dire quelque chose quand Emmet l'interrompit.

« On n'est pas là pour parler bouquins. Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas vivre avec tes parents ? »

La seule question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre était posée.

« C'est … Une longue histoire.

- Tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? s'offusqua Jessica.

- Ce n'est pas ça … Enfin … C'est personnel. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et je vis Edward la regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il la prit par la main et ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre.

« Excuse-la, elle n'apprécie pas les filles comme toi, me dit Emmet.

- Les filles comme moi ? m'offusquai-je.

- Oui, tu sais, les filles qui n'aiment pas les pom-pom girl, rit-il.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Peut-être l'avais-je pensé trop fort ? Je n'aimais pas les pom-pom girls car toutes m'avaient rendu la vie impossible dans mon ancien lycée. Pour moi, elles étaient toutes superficielles. Même si les exceptions existaient, mais cette Jessica ne me revenait pas. Je ne connaissais pas Edward, mais je me demandais quel genre de personne il était pour sortir avec une fille aussi superficielle. Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par Alice qui me demandait si j'avais faim. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative, ne pouvant lui mentir sur mon estomac vide qui menaçait de gronder à tout instant. Elle attrapa de nouveau ma main, et nous précédâmes Rosalie et Emmet dans le couloir. Le repas était prêt et nous nous mîmes directement à table.


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !_**

**_Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Je préfère les faire tous à peu près à la même longueur alors il me faut un peu de temps^^_**

**_Bref, merci encore à tous et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre-ci._**

**_********************************************************************************_**

**Chapitre 2**

Le repas débuta dans le calme. J'étais assise entre Alice et Emmet. En face de moi se trouvait Jessica à côté d'Edward. Les deux parents étaient tous les deux en bout de table, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Rosalie était en face d'Emmet. Alors qu'Esmée servait l'entrée, Carlisle commença à me parler.

« Alors Bella, comment vont ta mère et Phil ? »

Je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas l'appeler 'mon père'. Je souris avant de répondre.

« Très bien. Phil a été accepté dans l'équipe de Jacksonville, ils ne vont pas tarder à déménager.

- Qui est Phil ? demanda Jessica en mangeant un bout de tomate.

- C'est le beau-père de Bella, répondit gentiment Carlisle.

- Ah ok. Et ton père habite où ? me demanda-t-elle, toute trace d'arrogance envolée depuis les dernières minutes.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne le vois jamais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Jessica » la morigéna Esmée.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules – sa façon de s'excuser sans doute. Je souris à mon hôtesse, la remerciant de m'avoir épargné une discussion que je souhaitais éviter pour le moment. Je ne savais strictement rien de mon père, seulement que ma mère l'avait connu alors qu'elle avait à peu près mon âge. Elle m'avait dit être folle amoureuse de lui. Ce qui explique mon existence. Elle l'avait quitté alors qu'elle était enceinte de six mois. Elle ne voulait rien m'apprendre d'autre, me disant de laisser le passé où il était et que Phil était un bon père. Je réprimai une grimace à chaque fois qu'elle affirmait ça. Mais je n'insistais plus désormais, sachant que je ne saurais rien de plus. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était des théories : au départ, je me disais qu'il était mort et que ma mère ne pouvait pas penser à lui sans souffrir, ce qui expliquait son silence. Mais j'eus très vite compris que ce n'était pas la bonne explication. Elle semblait le détester, ce fut d'ailleurs la raison qui me poussa à douter de sa sincérité : si elle l'avait quitté, pourquoi serait-elle restée à Forks ? Si mon père vivait à Forks, bien sûr. En gros, j'avais trois théories :

1) Il était mort (proposition exclue)

2) Il avait quitté ma mère qui était restée vivre à Forks, abandonnée

3) Mon père avait refusé l'enfant qu'elle portait alors elle le détestait et songeait qu'il ne valait pas la peine de me parler de lui.

Voilà les trois idées qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis quelques mois, voire quelques années.

J'attrapai mon verre et bus une gorgée d'eau.

« On ira faire les achats scolaires demain après-midi, ça te va Bella ? me demanda Alice.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Oh et on en profitera pour faire les boutiques, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?? s'extasia-t-elle.

- Euh ... »

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

« Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie, dit Emmet. Il faut qu'elle s'achète un tee-shirt rouge pour aller avec ... »

Il fut interrompu par un coup de pied de la part de Rosalie. Je ne pus me résoudre à la remercier avec un sourire ou un regard car j'étais trop occupée à essayer de retrouver une couleur normale. Le rouge cramoisi s'était installé sur mes joues. Personne ne releva la remarque de mon voisin de table, mais le silence devint vite pesant. Alice pouffa et je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Se moquait-elle se moi ? Je guettais le poignard dans le dos quand elle s'expliqua.

« Excuse-moi Bell's, mais t'as vraiment pas changé ! T'es toujours aussi maladroite !

- Je ne suis pas … Je ne savais pas … Oh et puis tu peux parler, Miss Shopping !

- Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer ça, répliqua-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à être maladroite, dis-je avec moins d'assurance que mon amie.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y en avait.

- Moi non plus. Et puis ce n'était pas de la maladresse, c'était de l'inattention.

- Ça revient au même, continua Alice.

- Non, ce n'est pas pareil, m'entêtai-je. Tu peux très bien être un peu tête en l'air sans pour autant faire tomber tout ce que tu as entre les mains.

- Ou te faire tomber toi-même, dit-elle, fière d'elle.

- Parfaitement, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement et en repensant à mes nombreuses chutes.

- Donc, tu es maladroite _et_ tête en l'air. »

Elle souriait à pleines dents, et j'abandonnais. Je ne gagnais jamais contre Alice.

« T'as des anecdotes Lili ? s'enthousiasma Emmet qui se massait le mollet.

- Quelques unes … répondit ma meilleure amie avec un petit sourire sadique.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je. Alice, tu n'as pas intérêt.

- À ce point-là ? rit Edward.

- Laisse-moi en dire juste quelques unes, me supplia Alice.

- Hors de question, lui répondis-je.

- Allez Bell's, et puis c'est humain de se marcher dessus ! »

J'ouvris grands les yeux, choquée par ses propos. Contrairement à moi, la famille Cullen et les deux autres filles semblaient amusés. Mes joues étaient toujours aussi chaudes et ma gêne grandit quand je compris que ma meilleure amie allait me balancer. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuais à manger. Alice commença à raconter mes aventures, prenant mon impassibilité pour une autorisation et je demandais la carafe d'eau à Esmée, qui me souriait, compatissante.

« On était en ville pour voir le dernier film à l'eau de rose. On était dans la file d'attente derrière un groupe de garçons qui avait à peu près notre âge. Alors que Bella voulait aller jusqu'à la poubelle pour jeter son emballage de bonbon, elle s'est marché dessus et s'est étalée de tout son long ! »

Ses rires se joignirent à ceux des autres. Même Carlisle, essayant de retenir son fou rire, laissa échapper un petit son bizarre. Esmée souriait, et Rosalie semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Le groupe de garçons s'est retourné, et tous ont rigolé.

- Même toi, sale lâcheuse, chuchotai-je sans la regarder et en coupant un concombre.

- Mais le plus mignon est venu t'aider, et à ce que j'avais pu voir, tu étais loin d'avoir besoin de mon aide » répliqua-t-elle, espiègle.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon légume et mes yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Ma tête devait être exceptionnelle, car 6 fous rire se déclenchèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est même pas vrai !

- Il t'a payé ta place de cinéma !

- On avait 14 ans, ça ne voulait rien dire du tout.

- Il est venu regarder le film avec nous ! Un film pour nanas je te rappelle !

- Qui te dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller le voir dès le début ?

- Ses copains ne sont pas venus ! »

Zut, j'abandonnai encore une fois.

« Il était dans notre collège d'ailleurs. Mais je ne me rappelle plus son nom, insista Alice.

- C'était un Jasper quelque chose je crois.

- Hale ? demanda subitement Rosalie – c'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix.

- Pardon ? demandai-je, tellement perturbée par le fait qu'elle parlait que je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Jasper Hale ? répéta la belle blonde.

- Je crois, oui, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu le connais ? »

Tous se regardèrent et ils repartirent de plus belle. J'avais bien envie de leur demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais j'avais peur d'être la source de toute cette euphorie.

« Expliquez-lui la pauvre, intervint Carlisle. Elle doit se sentir seule. »

Et c'était le cas depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Hum … Jasper est … tenta Rosalie. C'est mon frère » dit-elle.

Je souris, ravie de ne pas être la cause de leur hilarité.

« Comment va-t-il ? m'intéressai-je.

- Euh, bien. Il est dans la classe d'Edward.

- C'est vrai qu'il a un an de plus, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

- Vous étiez proches ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Non, il m'a juste ramassé alors que ma meilleure amie restait inactive, dis-je avec un regard en sa direction.

- Je te le représenterai si tu veux, proposa Rosalie. Il est toujours célibataire, m'annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Euh … Merci. »

Je m'intéressai à mon assiette, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils m'oubliassent. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice, qui adorait raconter des petits trucs pour faire rire les gens qui l'entouraient.

« Passons. Le meilleur était en sortant du cinéma. On s'était levées alors que les lumières étaient éteintes, on ne voulait pas se taper le générique. Alors Bella est passée devant et a loupé une marche. Elle est tombée sur un gamin de 7 ou 8 ans qui s'est mis à pleurer comme un malade ! C'était trop drôle ! »

J'avais oublié cette histoire-là. Mais je réfléchissais à quelque chose de plus important : je lui plantais la fourchette dans la main ou bien lui jetais le contenu de la carafe au visage ? Je ne pus me décider et soufflai. Quand mon calvaire allait-il prendre fin ?

« Pauvre Bella, sourit Edward, visiblement amusé.

- Suis-je si pathétique ?

- Non, tu n'es pas pathétique, tu attires seulement les emmerdes, rectifia Alice.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça, lui répondis-je.

- Bon, laissez-la un peu tranquille, elle va vouloir repartir sinon ! me défendit Carlisle.

- Oui, la pauvre, elle vient juste d'arriver que vous en faites la cible de toutes vos moqueries. Mangez plutôt ou on sera encore là demain », dit Esmée.

Esmée était de loin la personne que je préférais en ce moment. Emmet me fila un coup de coude en riant et se mit à manger à une allure inquiétante. Rosalie dut remarquer mon trouble car elle m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il mange toujours comme ça. C'est un goinfre. »

Je pouffai alors qu'Emmet se stoppait dans son action et regardait sa copine avec des yeux ronds. Il se redressa et attrapa ses couverts avec une manière presque aristocratique. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa gentiment au bras.

J'allais me plaire ici, malgré les quelques remarques désagréables à mon égard.

Le repas se déroula le plus tranquillement possible, agrémenté de quelques blagues de la part d'Emmet et de conversations rarement sérieuses. La gaieté régnait et ma bonne humeur ne fit que s'accentuer ; d'autant plus que personne ne me remit au centre de l'attention.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, tout le monde aida à débarrasser, chacun ayant un rôle attitré. J'aidais Edward à ramasser les couverts pendant que sa copine partait au toilettes pour éviter la corvée.

« Alice nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais elle ne nous avait jamais raconté tes petits malheurs, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle garde le silence plus longtemps, répondis-je, subjuguée par sa beauté et espérant que mes joues gardent leur couleur naturelle – c'est-à-dire blanche, à l'origine.

- Ne t'en fais pas, avec Emmet et Alice, personne n'est à l'abri.

- C'est encourageant », articulai-je.

Il rit et me prit les assiettes des mains. Je frissonnai à son contact et me dépêchai de croiser les bras pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Je me trouvais d'une stupidité foudroyante : je ne le connaissais même pas, pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effets ? Sa copine n'était pas loin qui plus est, si elle remarquait mon état en compagnie d'Edward, j'étais grillée. Et dire que j'allais vivre avec lui ! Peut-être qu'en le côtoyant, mon comportement s'améliorerait.

Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me précipitai presque pour aider Alice avec la vaisselle. Tant que je m'éloignais de lui pour le moment, tout allait bien.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure, me lança Lili en me tendant un plat à sécher.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aurai pardonné d'ici une ou deux décennies, plaisantai-je.

- Mais tu vis ici maintenant, on va pouvoir en faire des choses ! Tu imagines ? Ça fait trois longues années qu'on ne s'est pas vues !

- Oui, c'était _vraiment_ long ! Heureusement qu'on s'appelait toutes les semaines, je n'aurais pas tenu sinon !

- Oui c'est vrai, moi non plus, rit-elle. On en a des conneries à rattraper !

- Quoi ? Euh oui, mais te connaissant, on va y aller mollo, hein ? lui dis-je, loin d'être rassurée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bell's, je ne parle pas d'aller cambrioler le marchand du coin ou d'aller embêter le shérif de notre petite ville !

- Ouf !

- Les cours vont être drôlement plus intéressants maintenant que tu es là !

- Oui, c'est vrai que le lycée deviendra moins ennuyant.

- Tu crois que ton horreur des pom-pom girls va s'atténuer maintenant que tu es à Forks et que tu seras protégée par ta meilleure amie qui est la sœur du copain de la capitaine des Pom-pom ?

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, dans ton ancien lycée, elles te détestaient parce que tu n'étais pas comme elles. Mais maintenant que tu as un lien indirect avec la capitaine des pom-pom girls, elles te laisseront tranquille.

- J'y avais pas pensé, déclarai-je, pensive. C'est sûr, le lycée sera beaucoup plus passionnant dorénavant. »

Elle me sourit et me tendit un autre plat. Nous fîmes la vaisselle pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne s'amuse à m'éclabousser. Elle râla devant mon manque de défense – je ne comptais pas mettre le bazar alors que je venais d'arriver. Hors de question que ses parents regrettent de m'avoir acceptée ! Je lui promis de me venger d'une autre manière et elle m'assura que ce n'était pas la peine. Je ris devant son enthousiasme soudain envolé à l'évocation de ma riposte future. Elle craignait sûrement le châtiment. Nous nous remîmes au travail en riant au bon rappel de nos souvenirs. Jessica arriva au bout d'un certain temps, s'apprêtant à nous demander pourquoi on était si longue. Mais quand elle nous vit assises par terre, pliées en deux, elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« La tête qu'elle avait fait !! s'exclama Alice en parlant de notre professeur de sport – nous devions proposer une chorégraphie en 6°, et nous avions choisi d'imiter les animaux de la ferme car nous étions vraiment nulles. Notre petite plaisanterie nous valut un 5/20. Les points nous étaient accordés pour notre « originalité effarante », avait écrit Mme Parker sur notre bulletin, et nous n'avions pas eu la moyenne pour notre « manque de sérieux et d'application ». Il faut dire que nous avions explosé de rire en plein milieu de la chanson, le moment où le cochon 'chantait' le refrain.

- C'était … trop … énorme !! » lui répondis-je, hilare.

Nous rîmes ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, incapables de placer une phrase entière. Quelques instants après, Edward entra dans la cuisine, accompagné d'Emmet. Tous deux sourirent quand ils virent notre position. Alors que nous riions encore, toujours dans l'incapacité de nous calmer, les deux frères échangèrent un regard faussement exaspéré, et chacun nous prit par un bras. Emmet essaya de me soutenir, mais le fait que je me pliais en deux l'empêcha d'y parvenir. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. J'aurais été incroyablement gênée si je n'étais pas prise d'un fou rire. Je vis qu'Edward parvint à la même technique avec sa sœur.

« Tu … avais dit … à la prof … que … hahaha !! » je ne pus terminer, des larmes coulant sur mes joues et mes abdos me faisant souffrir.

« Pi.. Pitié ! » réclama Alice, hilare, en se tenant les côtes.

Ils nous jetèrent sur le canapé, comme deux vulgaires sacs à patate. Nous parvînmes à nous calmer cinq minutes plus tard.

« Oh mon Dieu … Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça ! dis-je une fois mon visage séché.

- J'avoue que moi aussi. Ça m'avait manqué.

- Ce n'est pas pareil qu'au téléphone. »

Nous nous sourîmes, complices. J'étais heureuse, et tout ne faisait que commencer.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Voilà le chapitre 3 !_**

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera =)_**

**_Bisous et bonne lecture !_**

**_*****************************************************************************_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Pour mon premier après-midi à Forks, nous décidâmes de rester tranquille dans la maison des Cullen. Nous étions tous au salon : Emmet et Rosalie partageaient le fauteuil, Alice, Jessica et moi étions installées sur le canapé et Edward était tout seul sur le dernier fauteuil : apparemment, il n'était pas pour les démonstrations affectives en public.

De ce qu'avait dit Lili sur les copines de ses deux frères, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à Rosalie. Certes, elle avait paru très hautaine la toute première fois que je l'avais vue, mais elle me semblait très gentille. Parallèlement, j'étais d'accord – pour l'instant – avec ce qu'elle pensait de Jessica. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup et me faisais promettre d'apprendre un peu à la connaître avant de la détester – je ne pouvais pas croire, après tout ce qu'Alice m'avait raconté sur Edward, qu'il pouvait sortir avec une fille prétentieuse et superficielle à souhait. Puis je ne lui avais parlé qu'à deux reprises, je ne pouvais pas me baser là-dessus.

« Bella, tu as un petit copain à Phoenix ? lança Emmet, tout sourire.

- Euh … Non, avouai-je, gênée du désert affectif qu'était ma vie, point de vue garçons.

- Tu crois franchement qu'elle l'aurait quitté pour venir vivre ici ? À Forks ? répliqua Alice.

- Elle n'a pas tort, poursuivit Rosalie en regardant son cher et tendre.

- Pour Alice, elle aurait peut-être pu, le défendit Edward avec un petit sourire.

- Comme si je l'aurais accepté ! s'outragea ma meilleure amie.

- Tu as un pouvoir de persuasion immense, il t'a suffi de lui faire les yeux doux pour la faire s'installer ici, continua le grand brun baraqué.

- Pff n'importe quoi ! Deux choses : de une, impossible de lui faire les yeux doux puisqu'on ne pouvait pas se voir. Et de deux, ça n'a pas été si facile de la faire venir ici. Raconte-leur Bella, comment tu t'es battue pour moi, me demanda Alice, avec un sourire fier.

- Ça a été … long, répondis-je. J'ai du usé de mes dons d'argumentation. Mais le plus important, c'est que j'ai réussi. »

Alice me fit un clin d'œil et le plus grand de ses frères leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais tu repars quand ? demanda Jessica, inconsciente de l'impolitesse de sa question.

- T'as qu'à partir si ça ne te va pas ! dit Alice d'un ton sec.

- Alice ! » lui dit Edward avec un regard noir.

J'étais partagée. Je voulais protéger ma meilleure amie, après tout elle avait raison, sa question était vraiment déplacée et m'avait vite fait me sentir mal. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pensais pas que Jessica avait voulu me vexer. La réaction d'Edward me fit froid dans le dos.

« Hum … Ce n'est pas décidé encore, répondis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Excuse-moi, me dit la pom-pom girl, légèrement soucieuse. Je ne voulais pas te froisser ou paraître impolie.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je sentis Lili se tendre à côté de moi. Je lui tapotai la main et lui lançai un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Elle soupira mais me rendit à demi mon sourire avant de jeter un regard noir à son frère qui la regardait de la même façon. Je voulais à tout prix trouver un sujet de conversation pour échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante qui venait de s'installer. Je regardai vivement autour de moi et vit un magnifique piano de couleur noire. Il était assez imposant, et je devinais à son apparence le son magnifique qu'il devait produire.

« Qui joue du piano ? me lançai-je, fière de voir à quel point je pouvais être à l'aise en leur compagnie.

- Edward, répondit Alice, moins tendue. Il joue très bien d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui ? m'enthousiasmai-je. Tu en fais depuis longtemps ? ».

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux plus de deux secondes. Je me sentis gênée – je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs – mais de plus, sa copine me regardait, sûrement étonnée de mon intérêt pour son petit-ami. Je m'empressai d'ajouter quelque chose, pour sauver les apparences.

« J'ai toujours été intéressée mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me lancer.

- Moi c'est pareil, dit Jessica. J'ai déjà essayé, mais je suis nulle. Edward est le meilleur pianiste que je connaisse », dit-elle en lui massant l'épaule avec un sourire tendre. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire crispé.

J'avais réellement envie de l'entendre jouer, mais je ne voulais pas insister. Ils finiraient tous par se poser des questions, celles que je me posais déjà. C'était assez frustrant d'ailleurs. Je ne me reconnaissais plus dans mon comportement. Jamais je n'avais été attirée ainsi par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, qui sortait avec une pom-pom girl et qui était le frère de ma meilleure amie. Ça me passerait, ce n'était que … Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Oublier, oublier que je le trouvais plus beau qu'un Dieu vivant et oublier cette attirance bizarre que j'avais pour lui. Ça devait être facile, je ne le connaissais pas, ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais attachée à lui. Il suffisait de garder mes distances et de ne pas m'intéresser à lui.

Le silence revint. Il se passa quelques secondes, une minute peut-être, avant que Rosalie n'intervienne.

« Peut-être que Jasper peut venir ? Si ce qu'Alice nous a dit est vrai, il sera sûrement ravi de revoir Bella. »

Ils me regardèrent tous, et mes joues se rosirent encore – fichu corps qui ne m'obéissait pas !

« Euh … Non mais, il ne se souvient probablement pas de moi, répondis-je.

- Je suis sûre que si, répliqua Alice. S'il se souvient de moi, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne se souvienne pas de toi.

- Il est dans le même lycée que toi, forcément qu'il sait qui tu es. Puis il est l'ami de ton frère ! dis-je, exaspérée par l'envie soudaine de mon amie de me mettre avec ce jeune homme à qui je n'avais parlé que de rares fois.

- Il ne me parle jamais, poursuivit-elle.

- Et alors ? demandai-je, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Et ben … S'il ne me parle jamais, ça veut dire que c'est à toi qu'il s'intéresse. Enfin qu'il s'intéressait, ça a peut-être changé.

- Il m'a ramassé ! Rien de plus ! D'ailleurs, ça aurait dû être toi.

- Ça ne te coûte rien de le revoir, non ? Et puis, peut-être que ... »

Oh non, pas ce sourire ! Voilà que j'allai me retrouver avec un rendez-vous arrangé, hors de question ! Pauvre Jasper, si il savait …

« Peut-être que quoi ? As-tu déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as voulu jouer les entremetteuses ? Alors non merci !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? intervint Emmet, visiblement ravi.

- Rien, se précipita Alice.

- C'était il y a longtemps, commençai-je, savourant ma revanche. Il y avait ... »

Elle s'était jetée sur moi, plaquant sa main contre ma bouche.

« Ce sont mes frères Bella, si tu leur dis, je suis morte ! »

Son air affolé provoqua l'excitation d'Emmet qui vint à ma rescousse, pressé d'entendre l'histoire. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice se débattre ainsi, c'était d'un comique ! Elle réussit à échapper à la maîtrise d'Emmet et se jeta violemment sur moi. J'étouffai un cri et explosai de rire, malgré ma côte douloureuse. Jessica s'empressa de quitter le canapé quand Emmet se jeta sur nous. J'entendis Edward rire et Alice commença à me chatouiller.

« Hé !! Arrête !! »

Je ne supportai pas ça, vous avez beau avoir envie de frapper et de hurler, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est rire à en pleurer. Et vous ne pouvez même pas pleurer parce que vous _voulez_ pleurer. Pour moi, c'était la pire des tortures, et elle le savait très bien.

« Promets que tu te tais ! ordonna-t-elle en riant à moitié.

- Non … Pitié … Haha !! »

Je ne me savais pas si courageuse... J'aurais bien voulu me reprendre, mais impossible de prononcer quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à un « d'accord, mais arrête ». Heureusement pour moi, Emmet essaya de me défendre, et durant quelques secondes, je fus enfin libre. Je me remis tant bien que mal sur mes pieds et commençai à déguerpir, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tomber à terre. J'atterris sans me blesser, mon 'agresseur' ayant pris soin de ne pas me faire de mal. Je tombai sur le ventre et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui me retenait.

« Ne la lâche pas Edward ! » cria Alice.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra doucement. Mais son contact n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il était sûrement assis sur mes fesses et me tenait les poignets dans mon dos. Je ris, me demandant dans quelle drôle de famille j'étais tombée.

« T'es dans quel camp ? lui demandai-je, essoufflée par ma séance de torture.

- Je dois une faveur à Alice, navré, dit-il, et bien que je ne puisse le voir, je devinais son sourire en coin.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'a fait ta sœur ? Ça vaut le détour tu sais, essayai-je de le convaincre.

- Hum … Je serais tenté de le découvrir, mais je suis de son côté, désolé, rit-il.

- Bien. »

Après tout, je pouvais parler, autant en profiter avant qu'elle ne réussisse à s'échapper et qu'elle me torture de nouveau.

« On avait 12 ans, et elle craquait sur Ethan je-sais-plus-comment. Elle est …

- EDWARD, ATTAQUE !! hurla la furie.

- … lui dire qu'elle ... »

Au moins, j'avais essayé. Edward me retourna, tenant d'une main mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, et me fermant la bouche de l'autre. J'avais beau secoué la tête, ça ne marchait pas. J'essayai alors de hurler mais mon 'au secours' ressemblait plus à un 'HMMM OOUUU HMMM'. Découragée, j'attendis qu'ils s'arrêtassent. Edward me regarda bizarrement, avec pitié et désolation, puis avec un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. Je regardais autre part, troublée par cette proximité. Je ne devais pas être la seule qui voulait ma liberté puisque Jessica s'approcha de nous.

« Chéri, lâche-la, elle est toute rouge la pauvre. »

Oh mon Dieu, alors je rougissais sans m'en rendre compte maintenant ?! Je ne pouvais pas avoir rougi à cause de mes efforts, je rougissais parce qu'_il_ était à califourchon sur moi.

« Je la lâcherai quand elle aura promis de se taire, dit-il, fier de lui.

- Hmmm hmmm hm. Hmm hmm. »

Tous deux me regardèrent bizarrement. Edward retira donc sa main de mes lèvres, pour que je puisse m'exprimer dans un langage qu'ils pourraient comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? demanda Edward.

- Que je ne pouvais pas répondre à cause de ton emprise. Et que c'était balo parce que vous ne pouviez pas comprendre que je refusais de coopérer.

- Il va donc falloir que je te fasse taire de nouveau, me prévint Edward.

- Je me disais qu'on pouvait parvenir à un compromis.

- On ne m'achète pas, refusa-t-il.

- Je voudrais parler avec ta copine », dis-je en regardant Jessica avec un sourire aimable.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, et visiblement ravie à l'idée que son petit-ami me lâche, elle échangea sa place avec lui, qui restait tout de même à proximité. Je priais pour que mon plan fonctionne. Et puis il m'était plus aisé de discuter avec elle qu'avec Edward.

« Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Hum … Voilà, je voulais te dire ... »

Alice cria : Emmet venait de lui tordre le poignet et ordonnait à Jessica de me lâcher pour que je puisse m'enfuir en racontant. Inutile de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas courir plus de cinq mètres sans tomber, surtout quand je voulais dire quelque chose. Il me fallait une totale concentration si je voulais parcourir une certaine distance. Mais je profitai de cette diversion – Edward regardai attentivement le canapé, prêt à agir au moment opportun – pour agir.

« Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur la joue, lui dis-je.

- Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle en levant sa main sur son visage.

Je la faisais basculer en arrière en faisant attention à ne pas la faire tomber trop brutalement et je partais en courant, ne comptant pas aller plus loin que le piano. Il suffisait juste que je me mette derrière le meuble pour avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité. Le temps qu'Edward réagisse, j'étais déjà tombée sur les fesses. Ma chute provoqua l'hilarité de ce dernier qui vint vers moi en marchant. C'était assez vexant qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de se dépêcher. Il me proposa sa main pour m'aider à me relever, et je l'acceptais en boudant.

« C'est bon Alice, je me tais. »

Je ne voulais pas passer mon après-midi à me faire traquer par _lui_. Si je voulais l'éviter, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Alice sembla ravie de ma décision, contrairement à son frère qui râla avant de rejoindre Rosalie qui n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil. Il l'embrassa et se rassit.

« C'est bien Bell's, tu apprends vite, dit Lili, contente d'elle.

- Ouais …

- Bon, il nous reste pas mal d'heures avant le dîner, on va montrer à Bella ce que c'est que d'être jolie.

- Merci ! répliquai-je, vexée.

- Je la trouve plus que jolie moi », répliqua Edward.

Je rougis et regardai mes pieds. Jessica fronça les sourcils et sa moue mécontente me fit comprendre que ça n'allait pas être l'amour fou entre nous, surtout avec l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'étais proche d'Edward.

« Je ne dis pas qu'elle est moche, s'expliqua Alice. Je reprends : on va montrer à Bella ce que c'est que d'être … que de se maquiller et tout ça, quoi !

- Pour toi, une femme n'est jolie que lorsqu'elle est maquillée ? s'opposa Edward, visiblement en désaccord complet avec ce qu'avançait sa sœur.

- Non, pas forcément.

- Je n'aime pas ça, répondis-je. Je veux bien te regarder faire mais laisse mon visage tranquille.

- Les ongles ? proposa-t-elle.

- Alice, tu es exaspérante, souffla Edward.

- Pour une fois, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Elle n'a jamais accepté le fait que je n'aimais pas le shopping ni même le maquillage.

- C'est rare les filles naturelles aujourd'hui, lança Edward.

- On se demande pourquoi elle est célibataire, répliqua Jessica.

- Jess, la morigéna Edward. Je trouve ça très bien. »

_**Pitié, laissez-moi tranquille !**_ J'avais beau supplier en pensée, ils ne voulaient pas parler d'autre chose. Je décidai donc de suivre Alice jusqu'à sa chambre et la regarder faire. Elle se changea pour son plaisir et nous restâmes toutes les deux à papoter du bon vieux temps.

La journée du lendemain ne fut pas aussi longue que je ne l'avais cru. Nous nous fûmes amusées, et passâmes la journée à rire comme des bien heureuses, accompagnées par Emmet et Edward.

La semaine se passa rapidement. Je dormais dans la chambre d'Alice pour la veille de la rentrée, ce qui ne fut probablement pas une très bonne idée puisque nous nous endormîmes très tard – ou très tôt – vers 2h30. Le réveil fut douloureux et très difficile. Mais j'étais très enjouée à l'idée de commencer le lycée avec ma meilleure amie. Edward prit la Volvo et nous emmena. Alice insista pour que j'aille devant, mais je refusais, toujours obstinée à vouloir l'éviter. Il sembla légèrement vexé que je refuse pour m'installer derrière, avec Alice. Nous arrivâmes assez tôt au lycée, et la journée commença lorsque Rosalie arriva, accompagné d'un charmant jeune homme blond que je devinais être Jasper.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews !!_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera._**

**_Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture !_**

**_=)_**

**_****************************************************************************************_**

**Chapitre 4**

Edward était tout sourire, prenant Jasper par l'épaule. Ce dernier sourit à Alice puis reporta son attention sur moi.

« Bella ? Non, je ne me rappelle pas, désolé, répondit-il à Edward.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne te rappelles pas l'avoir invitée au cinéma ? s'étonna Alice.

- Euh non, je n'ai jamais invité personne, je m'en souviendrais !

- Rappelle-toi, elle est tombée en allant à la poubelle ! Et tu es venu avec nous voir ce film bidon ! insista-t-elle.

- Ah !! Oui, c'est vrai !! se rappela-t-il. Oh mais c'était il y a longtemps, sourit-il, toujours à Alice.

- Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle te plaisait ? demanda Alice, suspicieuse.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il, soudain gêné.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais, continua Alice.

- Ça va bientôt sonner, dis-je en évitant ainsi à Jasper de répondre. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier jour.

- Viens, je t'accompagne, me dit Edward.

- Non c'est bon, je vais y aller avec Alice.

- Tu n'as pas cours avec elle en première heure. Et puis je ne vais pas te manger, répondit-il, vexé.

- Bien. »

Je saluai Alice et Jasper. Cette dernière n'insista même pas pour venir avec, trop occupée avec Jasper, à vouloir lui faire avouer quelque chose de totalement faux. D'après ce que j'avais pu voir, ce n'était pas moi qui intéressais le frère de Rosalie …

Edward et moi avancions en direction du bâtiment où se déroulait mon cours de littérature. Nous ne dîmes rien au cours du trajet et il me laissa devant la porte au moment où la sonnerie se déclenchait.

« Bonne chance, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, toi aussi », lui répondis-je avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Je m'installai au dernier rang pour plus de tranquillité. Une jeune fille avec des lunettes demanda à s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'acquiesçai en souriant.

« Je m'appelle Angela, me dit-elle.

- Bella.

- Enchantée Bella. Tu es l'amie à Alice ?

- Hum … Sûrement.

- Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, l'an dernier. Elle me disait combien tu lui manquais.

- Ah. »

Je lui souris mais ne sus pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Heureusement, le professeur entra et le cours débuta. Il nous parlait vite fait du règlement, tout ce qui était interdit avant de parler de son cours, du déroulement du planning … Bref, je ne me concentrai pas longtemps et pensai à Edward. Je voulais à tout prix savoir pourquoi il m'obsédait à ce point. Je n'osai pas en parler à Alice, elle qui était sa sœur. Mais je pensais le faire tout de même, avant de devenir folle à lier. L'éviter n'était pas vraiment facile, surtout quand la chambre d'ami était située à côté de la sienne et qu'on partageait la même salle de bain. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi gênée de me laver les dents. Surtout quand il était juste à côté de moi et qu'il se rasait. J'essayais au maximum de ne pas me retrouver dans la salle d'eau en même temps que lui, mais ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. Je bénissais le ciel de ne pas l'avoir vu torse-nu ou en sous vêtement, je n'en dormirais plus. Alice m'avait parlé de ses habitudes de dormir avec uniquement un bas en rigolant. J'avais prié pour ne pas tomber sur lui ainsi, et ça avait marché. Pour l'instant …

La sonnerie retentit encore une fois, et ce fut l'heure pour moi d'aller manger. J'avais partagé mon dernier cours avec Alice donc nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le self. J'entendis la voix de Jessica suivie de gloussements. Je regardai sur ma droite et vit tout un groupe de filles, fausses blondes pour la plupart et arborant les mêmes vêtements. Je ne fis pas attention où je mettais les pieds, et je tombai par terre avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le groupe de Jessica et elle-même se mirent à rire. Elles se stoppèrent quand quelqu'un m'aida à me relever. Je vis un jeune homme blond me sourire en me tenant par la hanche pour s'assurer que je tenais debout. Alice, qui était juste à côté de moi, me dit quelque chose du genre « je t'aurais ramassé cette fois, mais il est plus rapide ». Je souris à ma meilleure amie pour lui dire que c'était bon, et mon 'sauveur' ne me lâcha pas. Je reculai alors et il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

« Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça va, merci.

- Je m'appelle Mike.

- Bella.

- Ah tu es la fameuse copine d'Alice ? »

Il la regarda brièvement en lui souriant et reporta de nouveau son attention sur moi. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le groupe de pom-pom girls s'avança vers nous. Une fille blonde aux allures de mannequin se plaça à côté de Mike en me jetant un regard peu amène.

« Salut Mike, dit-elle. Tu manges avec nous ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Bella, Alice, vous voulez venir ?

- Non, c'est bon, on va manger avec Edward, répondit Alice.

- Oh mais il ne mange pas avec nous ? s'étonna la blondasse en regardant Jessica.

- Hum … Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il voulait manger avec ses potes aujourd'hui. Viens Lauren, allons réserver la meilleure table. »

Ils partirent, nous laissant Alice et moi. Nous nous regardâmes et explosâmes de rire. Ces filles étaient d'un stéréotype ! Nous allâmes directement à la cafétéria et attendîmes dans la file.

« Edward mange vraiment avec nous ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que je trouve bizarre qu'il ne mange pas avec sa copine et les autres pom-pom girls.

- Tu oserais me faire subir ça ? » lança une voix que j'avais apprise par cœur durant la semaine qui avait passé, une voix terriblement mélodieuse et envoutante.

Je lui souris inconsciemment et il me répondit. Mon cœur rata un battement. Mais il cessa complètement de battre lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma hanche pour me faire avancer. J'espérai qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, mais lorsqu'il retira vivement sa main, je ne pus m'empêcher de me traiter d'idiote. Il devait me prendre pour une folle. J'étais tellement obsédée par lui, que je ne vis pas Jasper qui était avec lui. Il me lança un petit sourire quand je le vis, auquel je répondis. Nous nous installâmes à une table avec quatre places pour être tranquilles. Malheureusement pour moi, je me retrouvais en face de lui. Mon estomac se serra, et ma faim s'envola. Je me forçai tout de même à manger un peu. Alice sembla inquiète quand elle vit que je ne finissais pas mon assiette.

« Alors Bella, comment était ton premier jour ? demanda Jasper.

- Et bien, c'était … qu'une matinée pour l'instant, alors je te répondrai plus tard, lui dis-je avec un sourire aimable.

- Et toi Alice ? poursuivit-il.

- Oh c'était bien, surtout que sur trois cours, j'étais avec Bell's. Mais le prof d'histoire ... »

Elle se lança dans une critique des mimiques du prof d'histoire, et je retins un sourire quand je remarquai l'intérêt non dissimulé de Jasper. Je vis Edward me jeter un coup d'œil avant de pouffer. Alice le regarda vivement sans s'arrêter de parler. J'interrogeais mon voisin d'en face d'un regard. Il me répondit par un coup de tête vers le couple absorbé dans leur conversation. Je souris et reportai mon attention sur le contenu de mon plateau. Je relevai les yeux quand je vis Jessica approcher la table. Elle embrassa Edward et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu ne veux pas venir manger avec nous ?

- Non, désolé. On a bientôt fini de toute façon. Reste avec tes amies, on se verra plus tard, lui répondit-il.

- Hum … Ok. »

Elle me jeta un regard avant de retourner avec ses copines. Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, Jasper éprouvant un intérêt démesuré pour les histoires d'Alice. Celle-ci semblait ravie d'avoir un interlocuteur passionné. Edward et moi les écoutâmes, et j'ignorai les quelques regards qu'il me lançait. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard car je savais exactement comment j'allais réagir et je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mon trouble. Nous nous levâmes, déposâmes les plateaux et sortîmes du self, toujours tous les quatre.

« Bien, alors, qui a quoi ? demanda Edward.

- Bella et moi on a sport, s'enthousiasma Alice.

- Oh non … ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- Quoi ? demanda le frère de ma meilleure amie, avec son sourire en coin horriblement séduisant.

- Disons que … Le sport et moi …

- Une grande histoire d'amour ! termina Alice. Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Les deux garçons sourirent et Lili me prit par le bras, m'entraînant vers le gymnase. J'avais beau protester en lui disant que ça n'avait pas encore sonné, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on s'arrêta devant le bâtiment que je remarquai que son frère et son ami nous suivaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? m'horrifiai-je.

- On n'a pas cours jusqu'à 14heures, répondit Jasper.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, on vient vous voir, dit Edward.

- Quoi ? Vous avez le droit ?!

- Bien sûr », sourit-il.

À Phoenix, les élèves qui n'avaient pas cours n'avaient pas le droit de s'incruster pendant les cours de sport des autres. C'était trop la galère sinon. Comme le désastre qu'allait être _ce_ cours de sport. J'étais apparemment la seule à trouver cette situation horrible. Les autres souriaient, presque enthousiastes à l'idée de me voir en cours de sport. C'était ma hantise. La sonnerie retentit et je la pris comme la cloche annonçant mon arrêt de mort. Le professeur, que mon cerveau associait à mon bourreau, s'avança vers nous. Il s'arrêta à notre hauteur.

« Tiens, Messieurs Hale et Cullen. Et Mademoiselle Cullen ! il souriait à pleine dents ainsi que mes trois compagnons. Qui est cette jeune fille avec ce corps d'athlète ? »

_**C'est de moi qu'il parle ?**_J'avais bien envie de lui dire que c'était pas bien de se moquer, mais je n'avais pas autant d'assurance.

« Isabella Swan.

- Isabella. Comme ma belle-mère. »

_**Hein ?**_

Les trois autres retinrent leur fou rire.

« Mais je vous rassure mademoiselle, vous êtes bien plus jolie qu'elle. Je suis même persuadé que vous êtes meilleure qu'elle pour ce qui est du sport. Elle est une catastrophe. Mais elle se fait vieille aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement pour ça. Elle a passé les 90 ans, mais reste en très bonne santé.

- Ah, lui dis-je.

- Oui. Dîtes-moi, vous faîtes du sport ?

- Non.

- Ah bon ? Vous semblez dynamique pourtant.

- Je suis loin de l'être, affirmai-je, gênée.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me tromper pourtant, répondit-il avec un sourire franc.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'elle dit ? demanda-t-il à mes amis, qui retenaient leur fou rire.

- Elle a même du mal à marcher, se moqua Alice.

- Vraiment ?

- Au collège, elle se frappait avec sa raquette de tennis. Et puis elle a fait tomber un de ses camarades avec le ballon de basket. Il a eu une entorse à la cheville, expliqua Alice.

- Oh. »

Il aurait éclaté de rire s'il avait été moins poli.

« Nous verrons bien si vous êtes plus douée que ma belle-mère, Isabella.

- Elle préfère Bella, rectifia Edward.

- J'en prends note. Allez, en route les enfants. Vous avez redoublé messieurs ?

- Non, nous venons observer, répondit Jasper, tout sourire.

- Bien. Pas de bazar, hein ?

- Non monsieur », répondirent-ils en cœur.

Je suivis à contre cœur mon nouveau professeur. Il semblait aimable et sympathique, bien que très bizarre. Edward et Jasper marchaient derrière nous et s'installèrent dans les gradins, impatients. Mr Varmer nous donna à chacun une tenue spéciale pour le cours de volley. Nous avions des shorts – un peu courts à mon goût – et un grand maillot, le tout de couleur bleue claire. Nous nous changions rapidement et nous réunîmes tous au centre du gymnase. Le prof expliqua les règles et forma les équipes.  
Je me retrouvais avec Alice pour l'échauffement et nous nous plaçâmes le plus à l'écart possible des autres.

« Tu as quelque chose contre Edward ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant une passe.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Je te trouve bizarre avec lui, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

- Ah bon ? j'essayai de paraître étonnée, mais la gêne l'emporta.

- Oui. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Oups … Après tout, elle était ma meilleure amie, c'était la seule à qui je pouvais en parler.

« Hum … On en parle plus tard, ok ?

- Ok. »

Elle me sourit et j'essayai un service en manchette. Heureusement pour Lili, elle avait de bons réflexes et se baissa à temps. C'est le garçon de derrière qui n'eut pas de chance et il se reçut le ballon derrière le crâne. Il jura et se retourna, prêt à incendier l'auteur de cet accident. Ce fut rouge de honte que j'allais chercher le ballon. Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur et m'excusai.

« C'est toi qui l'as lancé ? me demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Oui, navrée.

- Oh ce … Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as une sacrée force !

- Hum … Merci … »

Je repartis après un dernier sourire gêné pour ma victime. Alice vint vers moi en sautillant.

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

- Non c'était l'arrière de sa tête. Mais il n'a pas l'air de souffrir, tout va bien.

- Idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle en me frappant le bras. Je crois qu'il te trouve à son goût.

- Pff n'importe quoi ! »

Alice avait tendance à s'emballer trop vite. Il suffisait qu'un garçon me regarde pour qu'elle se lance dans des projets de mariage.

« Je te dis que oui ! insista-t-elle.

- Bon, on joue ou quoi ? m'impatientai-je.

- Ok, ok. »

Nous nous remîmes en place et quelques minutes plus tard, Varmer siffla et regroupa les équipes. Je me retrouvai avec le pauvre garçon que j'avais agressé sans le vouloir et avec d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Alice n'était pas avec moi, et j'en étais déçue. Le premier match opposait nos deux équipes. Elles comprirent bien vite que j'étais _le_ point faible, ce qui déçut la mienne et ravit l'autre. Le second match opposait une autre équipe et la gagnante du match précédent. J'allai donc m'asseoir dans las gradins et Edward et Jasper, toujours présents, me rejoignirent, hilares.

« Magnifique action, dit Edward.

- Oui, magnifique ! Et quelle attaque fabuleuse sur cette fille de ton équipe, je suis sûr qu'elle aura un magnifique bleu ! se moqua Jasper.

- Je le dis tout le temps que je suis nulle. Je suis persuadée que ce cher Mr Varmer me trouve encore plus nulle que sa belle-mère.

- J'en suis persuadé aussi », pouffa Edward.

Je le frappais sur l'épaule et regrettai vite mon geste. Lorsque ma main le toucha, une décharge électrique parcourut tout mon bras. Je rougis en tournant la tête et vit Edward faire de même, troublé. Avait-il senti la gêne et l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, j'étais fichue. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jasper qui donna un coup de coude à son ami. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir. Et pour la première fois depuis toujours, je priais pour me trouver sur le terrain.

* * *


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragement et vos reviews !_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres._**

**_Merci encore et bonne lecture ! =)_**

**_***************************************************************_**

**Chapitre 5**

Le cours de sport se termina plutôt rapidement. C'était notre dernier cours de la journée, ce qui fait qu'Alice et moi nous assîmes sur un banc sous l'abri pour éviter la pluie. Les garçons n'avaient plus qu'une heure de cours, mais je ne souhaitais pas revoir Edward, angoissée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer cette fois. Les frissons, le rouge aux joues, le stress, le cœur qui s'emballe … Tout y était passé. J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions, ne remarquant pas ma meilleure amie qui me fixait, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est que quand elle me posa une question que je m'en aperçus.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Je regardais vite fait autour de moi, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

« Hum … Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure ? dis-je, gênée.

- Sur mon frère ?

- Hum … Oui …

- Oh … Tu …, sa moue perplexe me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Je quoi ?

- Ben … Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et bien … Ne te moque pas, hein, mais … Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai beau essayer de comprendre rien ne l'explique. Je ne suis pas le genre de filles à faire autant de chichi sur si peu. Mais … Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose …

- Quoi ?! Attends, reprends depuis le début, j'ai absolument rien compris !

- Je … Ton frère est … Enfin …

- Tu préfères peut-être m'écrire une lettre ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

- Non, les écrits restent. Les paroles s'envolent.

- Quoi ? Bon, tu vas parler oui ou non ?!

- Ça va, t'énerves pas ! Promets-moi deux choses !

- Très bien, quoi ?

- Un : tu ne te moques pas de moi.

- Ça va être dur …

- Hé !!! m'outrageai-je.

- Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi. Très bien, j'essaierai de ne pas me moquer.

- Je me contenterai de ça … Et de deux, tu n'en parles à personne, pas même à ta poupée Lucie !

- Bell's, ça fait des années que je ne parle plus à ma poupée Lucie, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Promets.

- Promis, assura-t-elle en levant sa main droite. Alors, raconte.

- Ton frère me … Comment dire …

- Il te fait de l'effet ?

- Non ! Enfin … Dans quel sens tu parles ?

- Il n'y a pas quarante six mille sens ! Dis-moi les symptômes.

- Disons que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Surtout quand il y a Jessica. Mais quand je suis trop proche de lui, mon cœur s'emballe et mes mains tremblent ... »

Elle m'observa quelques secondes, plongée dans de grandes réflexions.

« C'est grave docteur ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui. Pour plusieurs choses. Un : c'est mon frère, Bella !

- Je sais, je sais, mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! Après tout je ne le connais même pas. C'est juste parce qu'il est bel homme, je suis sûre. C'est mes hormones qui me travaillent, ça doit être ça, essayai-je de me convaincre.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre.

- Enfin bref, donne moi les autres raisons.

- De deux : il a une copine.

- Oui, et alors ? Je ne compte pas lui sauter dessus non plus ! La suite, Doc.

- Tu vis avec lui.

- Techniquement non, je vis chez toi.

- Oui mais c'est mon frère.

- Ce qui nous ramène à la première raison …

- Oui, tout est lié. Mais … depuis quand ?

- Ne me demande pas ça ... »

Si je lui disais, il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

« Quand ? insista-t-elle.

- Depuis … Le début.

- Oh ! »

Sa bouche forma un rond parfait. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, attendant la tornade s'abattre sur moi.

« Tu … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne semblait pas contrariée, ni même en colère, mais peinée. Et c'était pire. Ma culpabilité s'accrut.

« Je … Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe … Et puis, c'est ton frère, tu comprends ? J'étais trop … gênée … Et puis je me sens nulle …

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu tombes amoureuse de mon frère !

- Quoi ?! Amoureuse ? Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Tu appellerais ça comment ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Ben ... »

Je m'arrêtai. Comment j'appellerais ça ? Aucune idée !

« Tu vois ? lança-t-elle. Tu es _amoureuse_.

- Non, je ne suis _pas_ amoureuse ! On est amoureux quand on connaît la personne, quand on lui a parlé plus de deux fois dans sa vie.

- Il y a un nom spécial pour les gens dans ton cas.

- Non. Non, non, non. Ne dis pas ce mot ! Je te l'interdis !

- On appelle ça …

- Stop ! Rappelle-toi comment on se moquait de ces films à l'eau de rose ?

- … coup de foudre.

- Argh ! »

Non, impossible, _je n'étais_ _pas amoureuse d'Edward_ !

« Arrête Bella, rit-elle. Je trouve ça bien. »

Après sa réplique, ses yeux prirent la taille de boules de bowling avant qu'elle ne saute partout en frappant dans ses mains.

« On va être belle-sœurs !!!! Oh ce sera génial, tu vas voir !! Ce sera moi ta demoiselle d'honneur, hein ? Bien sûr, qui d'autre ! Oh je t'aiderai à trouver une superbe robe de mariée !

- STOP ! Alice, tu divagues complet, là. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ?

- Oui, désolée, dit-elle en s'asseyant à sa place initiale.

- Et pas un mot à quiconque ! j'avais beau lui faire confiance, je préférais m'assurer de son silence.

- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une moue pensive.

« À quoi tu penses ? lançai-je à mon tour.

- À Jessica.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Plus tard, dit-elle en regardant devant elle.

- Ah, je vois », répondis-je en voyant arriver son frère et Jasper.

Ça me faisait penser que je ne l'avais pas questionné à ce sujet !

« Salut les filles, dit Edward. Vous êtes prêtes ?

- Ouais. Vous sortez tôt ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

- Oui, le prof nous a laissé comme c'est le premier jour.

- Sympa celui-là, c'est qui ? s'enquit Alice.

- Tu connais pas, répondit son frère. Euh Jasper veut faire un tour, vous en êtes ?

- On n'a pas le choix, à part si on rentre à pieds, et non merci. Je monte derrière avec Bell's ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à pleines dents.

- No problemo. Après vous mesdemoiselles, dit-il en se mettant sur le côté en nous laissant passer.

- Merci … » chuchotai-je en passant à côté de lui, le rouge me montant aux joues.

Sa main effleura le bas de mon dos quand il passa derrière moi, provoquant des frissons et la chair de poule. Je plissai les yeux pour penser à autre chose et m'installai à côté d'Alice. Celle-ci remarqua sûrement la couleur de mes joues car elle me sourit en me prenant la main. Nous roulâmes durant environ une quinzaine de minutes quand Edward s'arrêta pour faire de l'essence. Alice descendit également pour s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Je restai seule dans la voiture avec Jasper qui vint s'installer à l'arrière à côté de moi.

« Hum … Je suis désolé si tu t'es méprise sur le fait que … enfin, tu sais quand je t'ai aidé …

- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! C'est Alice qui se faisait des idées, le rassurai-je.

- Oh Alice ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Vraiment ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Oh non, pour rien ... »

Il semblait réfléchir et fronçait les sourcils.

« Elle te plaît, non ? » osai-je demander.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, étonné. Puis il gigota légèrement sur son siège.

« Non … Et puis, elle et Jacob semblaient plutôt proches l'année dernière, alors …

- Jacob ?

- Oui, il va en cours à la réserve Quilleute.

- Oui je sais, elle m'en a déjà parlé. Mais … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Peu importe, me sourit-il. Il y a une soirée samedi soir, chez Jessica. Tu comptes venir ?

- Je n'ai pas été invitée.

- Si, juste à l'instant.

- Hum … C'est gentil mais …. Demande à Alice plutôt.

- Bella, Alice a déjà été invitée de toutes façons, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis une sorte de … roue de secours ? me vexai-je.

- Non ! Pas du tout. Seulement, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes, je pense qu'on s'entendrait bien tous les deux. »

Devant son regard suppliant, je ne pus résister et lui souris avant d'accepter. Il sourit également, fier de lui et se remit devant après m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil. Quel drôle de personnage ! Edward remonta du côté conducteur.

« Alice en a pour trois heures à chaque fois, déclara-t-il.

- Hum … Je vais aller la chercher, décidai-je en ouvrant la portière, ravie d'échapper à la présence du jeune Cullen.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, dit-il en se retournant.

- Je ne serai pas longue », assurai-je en baissant les yeux et en m'enfuyant.

Je l'entendis soupirer un 'bien' et je claquais la porte. Mon chemin jusqu'à la boutique se fit sans embûche, seulement un ou deux trébuchements. Je passai la porte du magasin et vit ma meilleure amie en plein discussion avec un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et bruns. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchai doucement et les interrompis.

« Hum Alice, ton frère s'impatiente.

- Oh Bell's ! Je t'ai déjà parlé de Jake ? dit-elle en prenant son interlocuteur par le bras.

- À plusieurs reprises, oui, acquiesçai-je. Enchantée.

- De même », me dit-il en me tendant sa main avec un large sourire.

Jacob était très grand et plutôt séduisant. Il portait un jean déchiré et un tee-shirt noir ample.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, continuai-je, mais les garçons nous attendent Lil'.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. On te dépose ? demanda Alice au jeune garçon.

- Non merci, je suis venu avec mon père et le shérif.

- Oh ton père est là ? Et Charlie aussi ? s'extasia-t-elle. Où sont-ils ?

- Hum … Là-bas », dit-il en désignant le comptoir.

Avant que je ne puisse très bien vois les deux hommes en question, Alice était déjà partie en leur direction. Je ne vis qu'un homme en fauteuil roulant et un autre debout, de taille moyenne les cheveux bruns. Il arborait un uniforme de police mais je ne pus voir son visage, ni à lui ni à l'handicapé. Ne me sentant pas très à l'aise, je saluais Jacob avant de sortir. Je me dirigeai seule vers la Volvo argentée. Les garçons semblèrent ne pas m'avoir vue, car ils se turent quand je montai dans le véhicule. Edward laissa sa phrase en suspend et tourna vite la tête, apparemment gêné. Jasper sourit, jeta un regard moqueur à Edward et se tourna vers moi.

« Ça doit être dur de vivre avec lui, non ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Edward.

Si il savait de quoi il parlait !

« Hum … Non, pas vraiment, dis-je, mes joues s'enflammant à cause de mon mensonge.

- Ah.

- Ah ? répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben … »

Silence. Jasper cherchait ses mots, Edward s'intéressait au paysage et j'attendais.

« Ok, lançai-je au bout d'un certain temps.

- Où est Alice ? changea de sujet le conducteur.

- Elle discute avec … Hum des gens.

- Tant qu'elle parle pas au mur, rit Jasper.

- Elle parlait à une poupée à une époque, dit Edward sur le même ton.

- Ces filles, alors ! s'exclama le blond, hilare.

- Dis Bell's, tu parlais à quoi toi ? se marra le frère d'Alice en me fixant de ses prunelles vertes et pétillantes.

- Demande plutôt à qui je ne parlais pas ! répondis-je en souriant.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-il, curieux et amusé.

- Quand j'étais petite, j'avais la fâcheuse tendance à parler beaucoup … ce qui exaspérait ma mère. Du coup, je ne lui parlais plus à elle mais à tout ce qui m'entourait. Mes jouets la plupart du temps. Ainsi, Barbie et moi étions très amies, malgré ce que l'on peut croire, ironisai-je.

- Je vois, rit-il. Tu parles moins aujourd'hui, constata-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Pourquoi ? »

Je parlais moins pour diverses raisons. Mais je ne parlais pratiquement jamais en _sa_ compagnie. Parce que je voulais l'éviter, n'était-ce pas ce que je m'étais promis ?

« La timidité, je suppose, déclarai-je en rougissant _encore_ une fois.

- J'ai remarqué que tes joues changeaient souvent de couleur », dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pas ce sourire en coin, pitié ! J'allais exploser ! Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Je préfère les chatouilles d'Alice !

« Comme maintenant ? lança Jasper, moqueur.

- Laisse-la tranquille », me défendit Edward en se retournant.

Le pauvre. Il devait s'être rendu compte que je rougissais tout le temps quand il me regardait ou quand il me touchait. Même si j'avais progressé – j'arrivais à lui parler, la preuve quelques secondes plus tôt – il me faisait toujours autant d' ''effets''. Qui étais-je pour troubler son petit monde ? Peut-être y avait-il un groupe de fans, des groupies et que je devrais m'enregistrer ? Fans d'Edward mais pas d'espoir . Si ce club n'existait pas, il fallait que je le crée. Lui ou bien Frère de ta meilleure amie : pas d'espoir. J'y tenais à mon ''pas d'espoir'' ! Tiens, en parlant de meilleure amie …

« On peut y aller !!! s'exclama Alice, tout sourire.

- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt, râla Edward.

- Désolée je suis tombée sur Billy et Jacob. J'ai vu Charlie aussi, il vous envoie le bonjour ! Il faut que tu le rencontres Bella, il est arrivé peu après ton déménagement. C'est le meilleur shérif qu'on n'ait jamais eu !

- Ah. Il a l'air gentil à t'entendre.

- Oh il l'est ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut être célibataire. Je lui trouve un certain charme …

- Toi alors ! »

Je lui souris et après avoir levé au ciel et soufflé d'exaspération, Edward démarra sa voiture et nous partîmes en direction du cinéma le plus proche.

* * *


	7. Chapitre 6

_Tout d'abord, un _énorme_ merci à vous tous ! Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

_Ensuite, les choses vont commencer à bouger un peu, surtout à partir du chapitre suivant qui sera sous le POV d'Edward._

_Je ne sais pas si j'en ferais beaucoup sous son point de vue, j'avoue être plus à l'aise avec Bella^^_

_Mais j'essaierai de changer de temps en temps._

_Bref, merci à tous et bonne lecture ! =)_

*******************************************************************************

**Chapitre 6**

La semaine se passa à peu près comme le premier jour. Edward et Jasper mangeaient avec nous et Jessica venait embrasser son copain, histoire de nous montrer à qui il était. J'avais réussi à me convaincre qu'Edward n'était qu'un adolescent comme les autres jusqu'à vendredi soir. Carlisle et Esmée étaient partis ensemble au restaurant pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage (je ne sais plus le combien d'ailleurs). Je n'avais pas revu Emmet et Rosalie depuis la veille de la rentrée – ils étaient dans leur appartement et n'en sortaient que très peu, pour les cours ou autre. Il ne restait donc qu'Alice et moi ainsi que son plus jeune frère. Il était 21h30 et j'allai prendre ma douche avant le dîner. Je restai sous l'eau chaude, avec la musique de Jason Mraz produite par mon portable. Je sortis et m'enroulai dans une serviette propre. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pour atterrir dans ma chambre. Je chantonnai un ''no more, no more'' quand je remarquai la présence d'Edward, debout juste devant moi. Je rougis instantanément et resserrai automatiquement la serviette. Edward me regardait, ou me détaillait plus exactement, ce qui provoqua un tourbillon dans mon estomac et accrut ma gêne. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de me regarder, dans les yeux cette fois. Je ne pouvais rien dire et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

« Excuse-moi, je … je ne savais pas que ... »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parla et que son souffle caressa ma joue – provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps au passage – que je me rendis compte de notre proximité. Il devait s'être rapproché, j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses yeux descendirent de nouveau et je le vis secouer la tête, comme pour chasser des idées de sa tête. Je me mettais soudainement à espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment que je pouvais le toucher, le caresser ou le sentir près de moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'en empêcher. L'atmosphère se fit plus tendu. Était-ce moi, ou bien lui qui avait avancé ? Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et recula, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Je … Le dîner … Alice … »

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Alice m'a envoyé pour … pour te dire qu'on allait passer à table.

- Euh … Bien. Merci. »

Il hocha la tête et quitta ma chambre. J'osai de nouveau respirer et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je sentis mes joues me brûler, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la gêne cette fois. J'avais chaud, chose complètement stupide puisqu'il ne m'avait même pas touché, il n'était même pas dénudé. Je me sentis encore plus stupide et embarrassée. Allais-je réussir à le regarder dans les yeux ? Je n'en étais pas sûre … Le dîner allait être dur, je le sentais. J'enfilai rapidement un jogging et un débardeur et descendis dans la cuisine où Alice s'affairait à mettre la table. On mangeait dans la cuisine quand on n'était pas nombreux.

« Oh tu te douchais ? remarqua-t-elle en voyant mes cheveux humides. J'avais envoyé Edward te chercher, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Si,si. »

Je baissai rapidement les yeux. Alice se rapprocha de moi, un air de curiosité et d'engouement mal dissimulé plaqués sur son visage. Alors qu'elle allait me questionner – sur son frère probablement, mes joues avaient dû me trahir – Edward arriva en demandant ce qu'on mangeait.

« Des croque-monsieur, répondit-elle. Ça vous dit un film ? On sera seul un bon moment.

- Ça dépend, dit Edward. Quel film tu veux voir ?

- Je sais pas. Bell's, tu veux voir quoi ?

- Peu m'importe.

- On ne va pas aller loin si vous ne vous décidez pas. Plutôt film d'horreur, sentimental, com...

- Oh non, pas de truc à l'eau de rose ! » m'exclamai-je, coupant Edward qui s'apprêtait à râler également.

Tous deux me regardèrent comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

« Je veux dire … Si ça ne vous dérange pas, continuai-je.

- Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas les films sentimentaux ? s'étonna ma meilleure amie.

- Depuis … je ne sais pas. C'est juste que ça m'énerve en ce moment.

- Oh c'est à cause de … » dit Alice avant de se taire promptement.

Oui, elle avait gaffé. Oui, elle s'était arrêtée à temps. Non, ça n'échappa pas à Edward …

« À cause de qui ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Il osa même me regarder dans les yeux ! Après la scène dans ma chambre, je ne l'imaginais pas capable de tant de … courage ? sympathie ? gentillesse ?

« De … Mike, sortit-elle, en hâte.

- Newton ? questionna-t-il, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

- Oui. Mais c'est une longue histoire, continua sa sœur. Au fait, Jessica organise une soirée chez elle demain soir. Tu veux venir ? me demanda Alice.

- Oui, j'ai un engagement à tenir, déclarai-je – je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler de Jasper à Alice, ni même de son invitation.

- Newton ? grimaça Edward.

- Non …

- Qui ça ? demanda Alice avec des yeux ronds.

- Jasper. »

Les deux Cullen me regardèrent, les yeux et la bouche ouverts.

« Jaz ?! Oh le … » s'exclama Edward en quittant la pièce. Peut-être aurais-je dû me taire …

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu lui plaisais, remarqua Alice avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Arrête Lili, il m'a invitée parce que tu l'étais déjà.

- Toi arrête. Tu trouves toujours des excuses bidons !

- Pas du tout. Tu lui plais, j'en suis quasiment sûre.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-elle en sortant les croques du four. Si je lui plaisais, peut-être m'aurait-il adressé la parole ces dernières années. Il me parle quand t'es là, drôle de coïncidence !

- C'est parce qu'il est timide. Il se sent plus à l'aise quand vous n'êtes pas seuls.

- Il y avait toujours Edward.

- Oui mais quand je suis là, Edward n'a pas à vous regarder.

- Non puisque mon frère _te_ regarde. »

Parler de lui dans sa propre cuisine ? Non merci … Ce serait trop mon genre de me faire chopper par lui alors que je dis à sa sœur que j'ai failli lui sauter quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est prêt ? demandai-je pour détourner l'attention.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais. »

Je soufflai et elle me frappa le bras avant de me tendre une assiette. Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à manger quand Edward finit par nous rejoindre. Il attrapa une assiette et commença à s'installer à côté de moi, quand il changea totalement de trajectoire pour se mettre à côté de sa sœur. Il ne leva pas une seule fois le regard vers moi, et je me sentis honteuse. Et embarrassée. Très embarrassée. Toute fois, il ne m'ignora pas quand il débarrassa la table puisqu'il prit mon assiette. Et lorsque je la lui tendis, son comportement me désarçonna. Il me sourit, avec ce sourire en coin qui me fait fondre, et me souffla un merci d'une voix incroyablement sexy. Je ne pus que lui sourire en retour.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança Alice en frappant dans ses mains.

- J'ai dit à Jasper de se ramener avec un bon DVD, dit Edward, tout sourire.

- Oh, répondit Alice, visiblement déçue.

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir qu'il vienne ? s'étonna son frère.

- Ce n'est pas ça, il va nous ramener un film d'horreur, à coup sûr. »

Le large sourire d'Edward nous confirma la crainte d'Alice. Et la mienne. Jusqu'à mes quinze ans, j'adorais regarder les films d'horreur. Et puis du jour au lendemain, je ne supportais plus. Il y avait trop de sang maintenant dans la plupart des films, et le stress était trop intense pour moi. Je passais mes nuits à cauchemarder après un bon massacre. Je pâlis en me rappelant le dernier film que j'avais vu. Je ne me rappelais pas le titre, mais j'en avais cauchemardé pendant trois longues nuits.

« Ça va Bella ? s'inquiéta Edward en m'attrapant le bras.

- Oui …

- Tu es toute blanche, me dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien. De mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout, le rassurai-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Je vois, dit-il en me souriant et en lâchant mon bras.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il emmène ? persista Alice.

- Saw », répondit fièrement Edward.

Je souris devant l'enthousiasme d'Edward et devant l'exaspération d'Alice. Cette dernière me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans le salon. Elle me fit m'asseoir dans le canapé et retourna dans la cuisine en me demandant de ne pas bouger pour une fois. Je souris et appuyais ma tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je sentis le coussin s'affaissait sous le poids de quelqu'un. Comme d'habitude, mon rythme cardiaque s'éleva, mais resta tout de même raisonnable. Je regardais mes mains et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis Edward avança sa main en direction de ma gorge, et comme sa sœur quelques jours plus tôt, il attrapa le collier qui y était attaché. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau et mon cœur partit dans une course folle. Je m'obligeais à garder mes yeux sur mes mains et essayais d'ignorer le jeune Adonis à côté de moi, en vain. Il ne dit rien, regarda juste mon bijoux. Je relevais légèrement les yeux, me demandant la raison de son silence. Je le vis sourire, mais il ne regardait pas l'objet présent entre ses doigts. Il souriait à cause de moi. Mes joues, comme à leur habitude, prirent une teinte rouge cramoisie, ce qui fit s'agrandir le sourire d'Edward. De son autre main, il vint caresser une de mes joues. Le sourire n'ayant pas quitter ses lèvres, il dit d'une voix basse :

« J'aime beaucoup la couleur que prennent tes joues. »

Ne jamais dire ça, ne jamais dire ça ! Voilà qu'elles s'enflammèrent encore plus – si, si c'est possible ! - et que je ne sus quoi répondre. Sa main était toujours en train de caresser ma pauvre joue meurtrie, et son regard se fit plus songeur.

« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire cet effet à quelqu'un. »

Je m'écartai, mal à l'aise, et prête à répliquer la première chose qui me passerait par la tête, mais il me devança.

« C'est flatteur, j'avoue. »

Puis il se mit à rire, douce mélodie comparée à mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Mais je commençais à m'énerver. Ça l'amusait ? De me voir dans cet état ? Je me trouvais stupide, mais j'avais quand même envie de le gifler … Non quand même pas, je n'aurais jamais oser … Peut-être que je devrais lui lancer mon ''regard qui tue'' …

« Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, me dit-il. Et puis peut-être que je me fais des idées, ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui te mets dans cet état …

- Non, arrivai-je à dire après avoir éclairci ma gorge devenue sèche.

- Non, tu n'es pas comme ça avec les autres, ou non ce n'est pas …

- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui me mets dans cet état, mentis-je sans _trop_ hésiter. Je te trouve bizarre …

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en récupérant ses mains.

- Tu changes d'humeur comme de chemise …

- Je t'ai paru grognon ?

- Pas grognon … Mais peut-être … Enfin tu m'ignorais pendant le repas, non ? Et puis après tu deviens serviable, gentil … _sexy_ ... »

Oh mon Dieu ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas entendu ! J'avais vraiment dit ça à haute voix ?

« Quoi ? Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu le dernier mot, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peu importe. Et puis tu dois me prendre pour une folle en plus de ça.

- Pourquoi ? (et revoilà son sourire en coin).

- Ben … »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice arriva avec du pop-corn. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça ! Malgré tout, mon dernier échange avec Edward me perturbait. Si il avait remarqué son comportement, pourquoi s'amusait-il à me mettre dans des états pareils ?

Alice s'assit lourdement entre moi et l'accoudoir, me projetant sur le mannequin. Le choc ne fit pas violent, mais mes joues rosirent légèrement quand je pris appui sur son torse. Il sourit gentiment et se leva pour ouvrir la porte à laquelle quelqu'un venait de frapper.

« Alors, raconte ! me chuchota Alice, toute excitée, en prenant une poignée de pop-corn.

- Raconter quoi ? lui demandai-je sur le même ton.

- Ben … Tu étais dans un drôle d'état à plusieurs reprises ce soir. Quand tu sortais de la douche, qu'est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

Ses yeux pétillaient comme si j'allais lui annoncer la nouvelle du siècle. Je m'assurai qu'Edward n'était pas juste derrière moi et me tournai vers Alice, me penchant pour éviter de parler trop fort.

« Je suis sortie avec une serviette et il était là … »

La lueur dans les yeux de mon amie se fit plus forte et elle prit une autre poignée qu'elle enfourna directement dans sa bouche.

« Et aprrrès ?

- Ben … C'est tout. »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle s'arrêta de mâcher et haussa ses sourcils.

« Ch'est tout ?! »

J'enlevais les quelques miettes qu'elle m'avait envoyé sans le vouloir.

« Ben … Il s'est approché …

- Non !!

- Et puis …

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- C'est tout.

- Oh t'es nulle ! Même pas un petit bisou ? Un petit reluquage ? T'étais presque à poil quand même ! Je suis sûre qu'il a fait un truc avec la tête. Il fait ça quand il pense à un truc pas bien. Comme la fois où il avait voulu me raser la tête.

- Un truc avec la tête ?

- Ouais, quand il a une idée qui lui pousse et qu'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, il la secoue. Comme tout être humain normal d'ailleurs.

- Et il plisse les yeux aussi ? Les sourcils froncés ? »

Un petit brin d'espoir vint s'infiltrer dans mon organisme. Si je ne lui étais pas indifférente après tout ? Peut-être avais-je ma chance ?

« Carrément ! Tu devais être vachement sexy dans ta petite serviette », rit Alice, toute émoustillée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son enthousiasme. Alors qu'elle allait me poser une autre question, une voix féminine retentit dans l'entrée. Nous nous regardâmes en fronçant les sourcils et nous levâmes pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Quand nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes Jessica qui tenait la main à Edward. Je réprimai une grimace et le petit espoir que j'avais ressenti partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ne pouvant cacher ma déception, je m'enfuis dans les toilettes. Une fois que j'avais fermé la porte à clés, je me laissais tomber par terre, la tête entre les mains.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Il fallait que je me reprenne, il ne s'était absolument rien passé, même si j'avais souhaité un petit quelque chose. Je ne ressemblais pas à Jessica, comment pouvais-je avoir espéré _lui_ plaire ? Lui qui était si … mythique, un Dieu vivant. Il semblait parfait sous toutes les coutures. J'étais jalouse de cette pom-pom girl qui était dans _sa_ cuisine, qui tenait _sa_ main dans la sienne. J'étais _affreusement_ jalouse. Jamais je ne l'avais été, du moins pas à ce point. C'était puéril, je n'avais jamais rien eu à envier à ces filles sans cervelle, ce genre de fille qui passait leur vie à m'embêter, à me faire craquer, à me ridiculiser. Et alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien tenté, volontairement du moins, je la détestais plus que les autres. Tout ça à cause d'un homme que je ne connaissais qu'à peine. J'étais loin d'être fière de moi.

Je sursautai quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte des toilettes. _Sa_ voix traversa le bois pour parvenir à mes oreilles.

« Bella, ça va ? »

Sa voix semblait inquiète et curieuse. Je prenais une grande inspiration : je n'étais personne pour lui, alors il ne serait personne pour moi. C'était la suite logique des choses.

« Oui, oui. Juste un haut-le-cœur, c'est tout.

- Ok. Hum … Ça ne te dérange pas si Jessica se joint à nous ? demanda-t-il, presque las – à cause de moi ?.

- Non, pas du tout. »

Quelle horreur, les voir se tripoter tout le long du film alors que j'allais stresser devant le film de Jasper. Il y en aurait qui s'amuseraient au moins.

« Ok. Jasper est arrivé, il demande à te parler, il t'attend dans la cuisine. Alice est partie faire plus de pop-corn. »

Il semblait énervé maintenant. Je prenais une grande inspiration et me relevai. J'ouvris la porte brusquement, pensant qu'Edward était parti. Mais il était toujours là, et prenait appui sur la porte. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je l'ouvre sèchement. Il faillit me tomber dessus mais réussit à se rattraper à la chambranle de la porte. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se retrouva très proche de moi. Mais j'étais tellement énervée contre moi-même, peut-être même contre lui aussi, que je ne rougis pas. Je ne me mis pas à espérer plus qu'un simple 'désolé'. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et me sondait de ses yeux profonds. Toutes mes résolutions s'envolèrent devant son regard pénétrant. Bien malgré moi et tout ma volonté, mon cœur s'accéléra. J'arrivais tout de même à garder un bon contrôle de moi-même et réussis à ne rien faire paraître de mon trouble.

Alors que je commençais à apprécier ce moment et que le regard d'Edward descendait lentement sur mes lèvres, la voix de Jessica nous fit revenir sur Terre.

* * *


	8. Chapitre 7

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup à vous tous pour vos encouragements, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! Surtout que j'ai dépassé les 100 alors merci =D_

_Voilà le chapitre sous le POV d'Edward, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant._

_Bref, merci beaucoup à vous tous, et bonne lecture ! =)_

**Chapitre 7**

_POV Edward_

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? lança sèchement Jessica.

- Non, pas du tout. Je venais juste voir si Bella se sentait bien. »

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches pour me donner un air nonchalant. Je vis Bella s'éclipser, les joues moins rouges qu'à leur habitude. Sa démarche maladroite me fit sourire. Mais je me calmai net en voyant l'expression sur le visage de ma … petite-amie.

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, Jessica pouvait être une fille bien, quelqu'un d'intéressant et qui s'intéresse aux autres. Je m'étais rapproché d'elle pendant ces vacances et avais passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour elle mais je ne l'avais pas repoussée le jour où elle m'avait embrassé. J'avais accepté de sortir avec elle parce que je l'appréciais et qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée à moi. Et pourtant, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'être amoureux serait si dévastateur et si soudain. Amoureux … L'étais-je vraiment ? Après tout, je ne connaissais pas très bien Bella … Parce que oui, c'est bien de Bella que je parle. Cette fille maladroite et timide, qui ne peut pas rester cinq minutes sans rougir ou sans tomber. Cette fille qui se mord la lèvre inférieure quand quelque chose ne va pas ou quand elle est victime d'un conflit intérieur. Cette fille qui me fait passer par toutes les humeurs rien qu'en me regardant.

Je ne la connaissais que depuis deux semaines, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de la connaître par cœur. J'étais attirée par elle, par ses longs cheveux chocolats, par ses grands yeux expressifs … Tout en elle m'appelait. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, de la toucher, de l'embrasser … Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. Parce que bien que je n'étais pas amoureux de Jessica, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la faire souffrir. C'était égoïste. Il fallait que j'assume mes choix. Et puis Bella était différente de toutes les autres, peut-être était-ce juste l'attrait de l'inconnu ? Tous les garçons tombaient pour ses beaux yeux.

Jessica s'approcha de moi, les éclairs dans les yeux, et mit une main sur mon torse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

Je n'aimais pas sa façon de parler de Bella. Elle était jalouse parce qu'elle attirait tous les regards et qu'elle était au centre de l'attention. Même Rosalie n'avait pas fait attention. Il paraitrait même qu'elle l'ait apprécié, qu'elle l'ait trouvée ''touchante''.

« Rien, je t'ai dit que c'était moi qui était allé la voir, lui répondis-je. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, je me suis inquiété.

- Comme tu es gentil ! s'exclama-t-elle, ironiquement.

- Ne commence pas Jess.

- Tu sembles oublier que ta petite-amie dans l'histoire, c'est moi.

- Avec toi sur mon dos tout le temps, c'est impossible d'oublier. »

Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça, voilà qu'elle commence à pleurer. Dieu, que je détestais quand elle faisait ça !

« Arrête de pleurer, c'est stupide. Seulement, ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais me laisser respirer de temps en temps ? dis-je avec une voix douce.

- Je ne suis jamais avec toi ! Tu ne veux même pas manger avec moi.

- Manger avec toi ne me dérange pas, mais quand tu es entourée de toutes tes copines tu n'es plus la même.

- Alors je mangerai à votre table dorénavant. »

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais cette décision me déçut. Le midi était le seul moment de la journée où je me retrouvais avec mon meilleur ami et avec Bella. J'aimais ces petits moments où je pouvais la regarder sans que quelqu'un vienne me dire que j'avais une copine et que ma façon d'agir était impardonnable. Parce que c'était comme ça. Je sortais avec la capitaine des pom-pom girls, celle que tout le monde adulait. Tout le monde sauf Bella …

« Ça te dérange ? demanda-t-elle, peinée.

- Bien sûr que non », lui répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Elle me sourit à son tour et prit ma main. Nous allâmes ensuite dans la cuisine, aider Alice avec les boissons et les cochonneries. Alice jeta un regard noir à Jessica, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. J'ouvris le frigo et attrapai cinq cocas ainsi que deux pots de glace sur lesquels les noms ''Lili'' et ''Bell's'' étaient inscrits au feutre noir. Ce ne fut qu'en les soulevant que je vis écrit ''Pas touche Edward !!'' sur les couvercles. Je levai les yeux au ciel et tendis le bras vers ma sœur qui s'empressa de prendre les pots de crème glacée. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir vers le salon. Jessica se chargea des deux pots de pop-corn et j'emmenai les boissons. Lorsque nous arrivâmes tous les deux au salon, mon meilleur ami, ma sœur et Bella étaient installés sur le canapé. Alice était au centre, au plus grand bonheur apparent de Jasper. Je vis un petit sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres de Bella et je souris à mon tour. Puis elle leva les yeux vers moi – elle dut remarquer mon sourire idiot – avant de les poser sur Jessica qui passa possessivement son bras autour de ma taille. Bella baissa alors les yeux et s'intéressa au boîtier du DVD que lui tendait Alice. Jasper rit en voyant sa tête dégoutée.

« Bon vous vous installez ou vous sortez ! nous dit sèchement Alice, en regardant Jessica.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver ! » répliqua cette dernière en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui était à côté de Jasper.

Je m'installai sur le fauteuil qui était à côté de Bella. Celle-ci se décala légèrement quand mon bras frôla le sien. Je lui tendis quelques bouteilles qu'elle fit passer aux autres avant de s'en garder une. Elle me souffla un merci à peine audible et me fit passer le DVD.

« Dernier assis, me dit-elle.

- Jaz, c'est ton film, lève tes fesses, répliquai-je en ayant trop la flemme de me lever.

- Est-ce une façon de parler ? dit Bella, faussement choquée.

- Pardon _Isabella »_, souris-je à pleines dents.

Elle grimaça à l'entente de son prénom et je ne pus retenir mon rire. Bella me regarda et sourit également. Jessica se leva et lui arracha l'objet des mains.

« Ça te tuerait de te lever ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Pourquoi le faire alors que tu te proposes si gentiment ? riposta Bella en l'assassinant du regard.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. »

Bella se leva et fit face à son adversaire. Toutes deux s'affrontaient du regard et je n'aurais jamais cru Bella capable de réagir ainsi. Mais j'étais content d'un côté, elle ne se laissait pas faire. Je me surpris à penser que j'étais de son côté à elle, plutôt que de celui de ma petite-amie.

« Peut-être suis-je maladroite, mais je sais très bien placer mes poings, lança-t-elle, tendue.

- Serait-ce une menace ? se moqua la jeune blonde.

- Pas vraiment, plutôt un avertissement.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Vas-y je t'en prie, ça t'évitera de parler trop. »

Jess avança d'un pas, se retrouvant à à peine un mètre de son interlocutrice.

« Edward, m'appela Jessica, dis-lui que si elle continue comme ça, elle aura à faire à moi.

- Je ne pense pas non. Il faut qu'on parle », lui répondis-je.

Étonnée, elle me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Je vis Bella se rasseoir, énervée mais surtout surprise.

J'avais un choix à faire, c'était bien ce que j'avais compris cette dernière semaine. Mais je pensais que Jessica était quelqu'un d'assez bien, et que j'arriverais à ignorer Bella. Malheureusement, je savais que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que la fille Swan n'était personne pour moi, j'avais beau me dire que je ne devais pas faire de mal à Jessica, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester dans cette situation. Et je voulais Bella.

« Tu aurais pu me défendre, tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé ? Quelle garce ! fulmina Jessica.

- C'est toi le problème Jessica. Tu ne peux pas arrêter et la laisser tranquille ? As-tu seulement remarqué le comportement que tu adoptes à chaque fois qu'elle est dans la même pièce que toi ? Elle ne t'avait rien demandé !

- Peut-être, mais c'était ça ou je te regardais lui faire les yeux doux tout le long du film !

- N'importe quoi !

- Arrête Edward, je ne suis pas myope, ok ?

- Écoute, je pense qu'on devrait … arrêter tout ça.

- Arrêter quoi, Edward ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. D'après ces derniers jours, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux. C'est _elle_ le problème, et tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais très bien parce que tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle. Il faut que tu manges avec elle, il faut que tu _vives_ avec elle !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi ! »

Nous nous arrêtâmes de parler, quelqu'un venant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Et ce quelqu'un était la seule personne qui n'aurait pas dû être là vu ce que je venais de dire. Bella nous regardait, interdite. C'est alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes également. Et cette vue me brisa le cœur.

« Je … Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Elle s'enfuit vers l'étage et quelques secondes à peine après, nous entendîmes une porte claquer. Je vis Alice courir à sa suite.

« T'attends quoi ? Va la rejoindre, me lança Jessica, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Jessica …

- Non, je ne veux pas de tes excuses Edward. Ça prouve au moins que tu n'es pas parfait, non ? »

Elle partit, quittant la maison sans se retourner. Je me laissai tomber par terre et frottai mon visage. Jasper me rejoignit peu après, s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Et ben dis donc … Plutôt mouvementée comme soirée, non ?

- M'en parle pas ! soufflai-je.

- C'est moi ou tu viens de rompre ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne suis plus avec elle, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe.

- Ah bon ? Ça n'a pas un rapport avec une fille en pleurs qui s'est enfermée dans sa chambre ?

- Et pas qu'un peu … C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

- Oui, je sais. Vous n'étiez pas très discrets. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle vous a rejoint, elle voulait dire à Jessica qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Puis ta dernière phrase …

- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'était pas dit méchamment ! Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de me prendre pour fautif.

- Je sais, mec, je sais. »

Il me frappa l'épaule et Alice descendit, très en colère.

« Va la voir. Et fais en sorte qu'elle reste ici, il est hors de question qu'elle s'en aille ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui Lili, j'y vais. Comment va-t-elle ? m'enquis-je, voulant savoir à quoi m'attendre.

- Tu verras bien », me dit-elle en me montrant le passage.

Je me levai et montai rapidement l'escalier, m'arrêtant devant sa porte. Je cherchai quoi lui dire, comment lui présenter mes excuses, mais rien ne me vint. Je frappai doucement à la porte et rentrai, m'attendant à la voir en pleurs ou autre. Mais elle était assise sur son lit, dans le noir, tenant un cadre photo dans les mains. Je m'avançai sans rien dire, et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas pleurer, mais son visage était marqué par ses larmes. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la photo. On y voyait deux adultes, ses parents sûrement, ainsi que Bella se forçant à sourire. Je n'y voyais pas plus que ça à cause de l'obscurité. Ce qu'elle dit me fit prendre conscience que je n'avais toujours pas parlé, mais ses paroles me blessèrent.

« Je suis désolée. »

Quand elle leva son regard vers moi, elle paraissait sincère. Elle s'en voulait. Alors que _j_'avais tenu des propos blessants à son égard !

« Tu es désolée ?! Bordel Bella, c'est _moi_, c'est_ moi _qui ai dit ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça, souffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'humidifiant de nouveau.

- Comment ? soufflai-je.

- Ma mère était malheureuse avec moi parce que j'étais un fardeau. Il a toujours fallu qu'elle reste à la maison avec moi alors que Phil jouait dans une autre ville. Je me suis dit que … qu'en venant ici, vivre avec Alice, je serais heureuse. Et qu'elle le serait aussi.

- C'est le cas, lui assurai-je.

- Oui mais toi, tu es malheureux.

- Moi ?

- Regarde ce que j'ai fait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne l'as pas voulu, et pourtant c'est bien moi qui ai détruit ton couple.

- Tu n'as rien détruit du tout Bella, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. »

Elle rougit légèrement et rebaissa la tête.

« Je me sens tellement stupide, chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

- De quoi ? », demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je rouvris mes paupières et la vis qui me regardait, inquiète.

« De ce que j'ai dit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je m'en aille de toutes façons.

- Ne dis pas ça, dis-je, blessé.

- Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je voulais venir, et elles étaient toutes égoïstes. Je voulais venir pour être avec Alice, pour découvrir l'identité de mon père … Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça nuirait à quelqu'un. Alors oui Edward, je suis désolée.

- Ne dis pas ça, répétai-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point ta présence est nécessaire ici. Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée, tu m'entends ? »

Elle acquiesça faiblement et une larme coula sur sa joue. Je m'empressai de l'essuyer avec mon pouce. Elle leva son regard vers moi et nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes.

« Promets-moi que tu ne pars pas, lui dis-je. Reste.

- Bien. Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu _dois _rester ici. Et puis … je pourrais peut-être t'aider pour ton père. Enfin, si tu veux bien …

- Ce serait gentil, sourit-elle. Mais je ne sais rien de lui.

- On fera notre petite enquête alors. »

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, humant l'odeur délicieuse de son cou. Des coups furent frappés à la porte, nous nous séparâmes donc et nous levâmes pour laisser entrer Alice qui vint serrer Bella dans ses bras. Ma sœur me jeta un regard mêlant colère et remerciement – quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait écouté à la porte. Je leur souris avant de quitter la pièce pour les laisser seules tous les deux.

Je rejoignis Jasper dans la cuisine.

« Je suppose qu'on ne va pas à la soirée demain, du coup ? lança-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en effet.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, t'es libre pour Bella maintenant », me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de me charrier avec elle. Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Enfin …

« T'es lourd Jaz, lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Avoue que tu n'y as pas pensé ! » rit-il avec un regard moqueur.

Je ne dis rien mais un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Cela fit rire un peu plus Jasper qui alla vers le salon en lançant un « je le savais bien ». Je ris doucement et le rejoignis. Bizarrement, je me sentais mieux que jamais, même si quelques minutes auparavant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal … Mais maintenant que j'étais sûr que Bella restait et qu'elle allait mieux, je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Et puis de ne plus être avec Jessica était libérateur en quelque sorte. Je m'en voulais quand même un peu de la façon dont on s'était séparé, bien que je savais qu'elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle reviendrait sûrement à la charge, mais il était hors de question que je me remette avec elle. La seule que je voulais était Bella. D'ailleurs, celle-ci arriva avec Alice, souriant toutes les deux. Les yeux de Bella étaient légèrement rougis mais elle semblait aller bien. Quand elle vit mon regard inquiet, elle me sourit faiblement et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Jasper se leva pour mettre le DVD – notre soirée n'était pas gâchée, et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Nous décidâmes de nous entasser tous les quatre sur le canapé. Au milieu se trouvaient les deux filles qui n'avaient pas voulu se séparer et qui se tenaient la main pour se ''rassurer'' disaient-elles. Malgré nos moqueries, elles rirent de bon cœur et ce furent elles qui voulurent se mettre à quatre sur le pauvre canapé. À notre plus grand étonnement, nous réussîmes à rentrer et parvînmes à respirer. L'accoudoir me faisait légèrement mal à l'épaule, mais étant donné que je me trouvais pratiquement collé à Bella, je ne m'en plaignis pas. Tout comme Jasper je suppose, vu la tête qu'il faisait à certains moments. Ce fut en voyant sa tête grimaçante sous la douleur à un moment sordide du film que j'explosais de rire, provoquant des regards interrogateurs de la part des trois autres. Ils abandonnèrent au bout d'un certain temps, comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de moi. Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement bien. Jasper resta dormir et nous sortîmes les sacs de couchage pour nous installer tous ensemble dans le salon. Il y en avait trois, je pris alors le canapé. La nuit se déroula calmement jusque vers 3 heures du matin. Je fus réveillé par des ronflements, loin d'être discrets. Je soupirai un « c'est pas vrai ... » quand je vis que l'auteur de ces sons plus qu'insupportables n'était autre que mon meilleur ami. J'entendis quelqu'un pouffer et je me retournai vers Bella qui retenait un fou rire fulgurant. La voir ainsi me fit rire à mon tour.

« Il est pire que mon beau-père, réussit-elle à chuchoter.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était du genre à ronfler. Je l'aurais su, je ne lui aurais pas proposer de rester dormir. »

Elle rit et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

« Enfin, si tu arrives à te rendormir », souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Je ris calmement et fermai les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les vrombissements de Jasper.

* * *


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai repris le chapitre 7 mais sous le point de vue de Bella._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements ! =D_

_Et je suis navrée pour avoir fait ronfler Jasper, mais il m'en fallait un et c'est tombé sur lui^^_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ! =)_

**Chapitre 8**

_POV Bella_

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? lança sèchement Jessica.

- Non, pas du tout. Je venais juste voir si Bella se sentait bien », répondit Edward.

Je reculai légèrement tandis qu'Edward mettait les mains dans ses poches. Je m'en allais rapidement, tellement énervée contre Jessica que j'en oubliais presque de rougir. Alors que j'étais jalouse, mon énervement envers elle s'était accentué. Elle venait de gâcher quelque chose, j'en avais la certitude. Et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'avait pas à être aussi énervée. Dans les deux sens, elle m'énervait. Et puis zut, son ''mec'' n'était pas chasse gardée non plus ! À croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler à d'autres filles qu'elle. Dire qu'elle allait passer toute la soirée ici, quelle horreur ! J'arrivai dans la cuisine et vis Jasper assis au bar. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui demandais comment il allait. Il me répondit positivement et me demanda si il pouvait me parler. Je l'accompagnais donc jusqu'au salon. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

« Je voulais juste te dire que … Ne te vexe pas, mais je ne suis pas … attiré par toi, déclara-t-il, nerveux.

- Je ne me vexe pas, et pour la seconde fois, je le sais, lui dis-je exaspérée.

- Non mais … C'est juste qu'Edward semblait penser autrement. Bien que je ne l'ai pas démenti. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Je commençais à me perdre dans toutes ces histoires.

« Quoi ? lançai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, répondit-il, fier de lui.

- Si tu le dis, abandonnai-je.

- Ça va toi ? T'as l'air … Tu boudes ?

- Non, ris-je. Et puis on n'emploie plus ce terme à notre âge.

- Moi si.

- Je vois ça, ris-je de plus belle. J'avoue que je l'emploie aussi des fois.

- Oh ! Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, déclara-t-il, faussement outré.

- Vraiment ? C'est flatteur. Mais totalement stupide.

- Merci », dit-il, voulant paraître vexé.

Je le frappai dans l'épaule. J'aimais beaucoup cette complicité qui s'installait entre nous. De plus, il semblait très clair qu'il ne voulait pas plus que de l'amitié et j'en étais absolument ravie. Jasper me semblait quelqu'un de super avec qui on ne s'ennuie pas. Et puis je persistais à croire qu'il ferait un très beau couple avec Alice.

« Alors … Saw, hein ? lui dis-je.

- Ouais, répondit-il, tout sourire.

- T'avais rien de plus … joyeux ?

- Edward m'a dit de ne pas prendre Titanic, ironisa-t-il.

- Dommage.

- Il paraît que tu n'aimes pas les films sentimentaux ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas.

- En ce moment, non.

- T'es bizarre, lança-t-il.

- C'est la journée des compliments ! »

Nous nous sourîmes et il sortit le boîtier du film. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, ce qui le fit rire. Il me traita de chochotte et je ris à mon tour. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice débarqua, sautillant presque, avec deux énormes pots de crème glacée qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé entre Jasper et moi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à Jasper et souris de satisfaction. Quelque chose me disait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se passer quelque chose entre eux …

Je levai les yeux et vis Edward qui me regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis je remarquai Jessica qui me lançait un regard assassin. Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de son copain, comme si il était à elle – pathétique. Je baissai alors les yeux, cherchant autre chose à regarder que cette pimbêche qui me tapait sur le système. Alice me tendait le DVD et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Elle remarqua l'immobilité du couple toujours debout.

« Bon vous vous installez ou vous sortez ! leur lança-t-elle sèchement, visant particulièrement Jessica.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver ! » répliqua celle-ci avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil près de Jasper.

Edward s'assit sur le dernier siège libre et il effleura mon bras. Anticipant la chair de poule, je changeai de position. J'attrapai les bouteilles de soda qu'il me donnait et les fis passer. Je pris la dernière boisson et le remerciai avant de lui tendre le DVD.

« Dernier assis, lui dis-je.

- Jaz, c'est ton film, lève tes fesses, riposta-t-il, ne voulant pas se déplacer.

- Est-ce une façon de parler ? lançai-je, prenant un air outré.

- Pardon _Isabella _», me répondit-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Je fis la moue à l'entente de mon prénom complet ce qui le fit rire. Je lui lançai un regard et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire – Dieu qu'il était beau quand il riait ! Mais Jessica se leva et m'arracha vivement le DVD des mains. Ce geste m'avait déjà énervé, mais sa façon de parler m'irrita encore plus. Quelle peste !

« Ça te tuerait de te lever ? me lança-t-elle, amèrement.

- Pourquoi le faire alors que tu te proposes si gentiment ? répliquai-je.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. »

Je lui aurais volontiers fait manger sa tignasse à cette sale blondasse ! Je ne pensais pas qu'_elle_ arriverait à me mettre dans un état pareil. Je serrai les poings, acte assez théâtral, mais néanmoins nécessaire. Puis je me levai pour me trouver face à Barbie.

« Peut-être suis-je maladroite, mais je sais très bien placer mes poings.

- Serait-ce une menace ? » se moqua-t-elle.

Je ne supportais pas cet air suffisant qu'elle avait sur la face – désolée du terme. Elle semblait persuadée d'avoir le dessus, peut-être à cause d'Edward … Mais elle m'impressionnait guère.

« Pas vraiment, plutôt un avertissement, rectifiai-je.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur peut-être ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Vas-y je t'en prie, ça t'évitera de parler trop. »

J'étais plutôt fière de moi pour ma répartie. Il m'était arrivé très rarement de me battre. Jamais physiquement, Dieu merci, mais verbalement il m'était déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques conflits. Mais ça n'avait jamais été très sérieux.

Jessica avait un sourire victorieux plaqué sur son visage et avança d'un pas, se rapprochant de moi – était-ce de la provocation ?

« Edward, dis-lui que si elle continue comme ça, elle aura à faire à moi. »

J'étais sûre qu'elle allait faire appel à lui. Contrairement à elle, je remerciais intérieurement Alice de ne pas m'avoir défendu, bien qu'elle semblait en mourir d'envie. Je préférais me débrouiller toute seule, pour ce coup-ci du moins. Je m'attendais maintenant à ce qu'Edward me réprimande, comme il l'avait fait le jour de mon arrivée avec sa sœur, pour avoir mal parlé à Miss Stanley. Mais, à mon grand étonnement, il ne la défendit pas.

« Je ne pense pas non. Il faut qu'on parle », lui dit-il.

La tête de Jessica à ce moment-là valait vraiment le coup. Bien que je fusse toujours en colère, la surprise s'empara de moi. Je me rassis, légèrement perdue, mais ô combien contente de la tournure des choses. Edward ne venait-il pas de me défendre ? Dans un certain sens, oui, du moins c'était ce que je pensais. Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ils allaient s'engueuler, et à cause de moi. Bien que je me fichais éperdument de Jessica, ça me fit mal quelque part pour Edward. Lui qui avait été si gentil avec moi, et voilà que j'arrivais et que je mettais le bazar dans sa relation avec sa petite amie.

« Quelle garce ! » lança Alice en me frottant le dos. Jasper me sourit, prouvant ainsi de quel côté il était. Je lui souris faiblement en retour, toujours pas remise de mes émotions. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions entendre la conversation mouvementée du couple qui venait de nous quitter. La première phrase de Jessica me rappela ma colère envers elle et je serrai la mâchoire.

« Tu aurais pu me défendre, tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé ? Quelle garce !

- C'est toi le problème Jessica. Tu ne peux pas arrêter et la laisser tranquille ? As-tu seulement remarqué le comportement que tu adoptes à chaque fois qu'elle est dans la même pièce que toi ? Elle ne t'avait rien demandé ! » me défendit Edward.

Je me sentis heureuse, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, ma colère s'envola. Je me surpris à sourire suite aux paroles du jeune homme.

« Peut-être, mais c'était ça ou je te regardais lui faire les yeux doux tout le long du film !

- N'importe quoi !

- Arrête Edward, je ne suis pas myope, ok ?

- Écoute, je pense qu'on devrait … arrêter tout ça. »

L'affaire se corsait. J'étais mal à l'aise par rapport à mon rôle dans tout ça. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de m'en vouloir, non ? Il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre Edward et moi, que je l'eusse souhaité ou non. Je refusais, bien que je détestais Jessica, qu'ils se séparent à cause d'un malentendu. Je me levai donc du canapé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine alors que la voix de Jessica se faisait plus triste qu'au début.

« Arrêter quoi, Edward ? D'après ces derniers jours, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Et ne me dis pas que c'est faux. C'est _elle_ le problème, et tu le sais très bien. Tu le sais très bien parce que tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle. Il faut que tu manges avec elle, il faut que tu _vives_ avec elle ! »

J'arrivai dans la cuisine au moment où Edward répliquait.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi ! »

Il avait raison, il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. J'étais arrivée du jour au lendemain, bouleversant leur vie à tous. Surtout la sienne d'après ce que je venais d'entendre. Et je me sentis mal à cet instant-ci. Je me sentais responsable et mal à l'aise, mais surtout, j'étais incroyablement triste. Je ne sus pas comment c'était possible, mais j'avais l'impression de m'être attachée à lui. Et ses paroles, bien que vraies, me firent mal. Plus que ce que je ne pensais. _Il ne voulait pas de moi_. Ils durent repérer ma présence puisqu'ils se retournèrent tous deux vers moi, le visage de Jessica baigné de larmes me montra à quel point je pouvais être cruelle sans le vouloir. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes d'eux-mêmes et ma voix tremblait légèrement quand je pris la parole.

« Je … Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Je partis précipitamment dans ma chambre et claquai la porte avant de m'effondrer sur le lit. Je laissai libre court à mon chagrin. Alice me rejoignit vite et me prit dans ses bras, essayant de me consoler.

« Je suis désolée, mon frère est un crétin », me dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je me calmai peu à peu et elle ne dit rien de plus. Je la serrai un peu plus fort dans mes bras, ne sachant pas combien de temps il me restait à passer avec elle, la seule amie que j'avais. Alice était la personne à qui je tenais le plus, celle avec qui j'avais tout traversé. Et l'idée de ne plus la revoir avant longtemps me pinça le cœur. Quand elle vit que j'étais plus calme, elle se retira et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait triste elle aussi, et je vis que ses yeux étaient humides, elle s'empêchait probablement de pleurer. Je la remerciai et lui demander de me laisser seule quelques minutes, que je puisse réfléchir un peu. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de descendre. Seule dans l'obscurité, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'attrapai donc la photo qui était sur ma table de chevet. Elle avait été prise à Phoenix, quelques mois à peine avant que je ne vienne ici. Mes parents semblaient heureux, et pourtant on voyait bien que je me forçais à sourire. Fallait-il que je retourne là-bas pour que tout le monde soit comblé ? J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer mais je ne fis pas attention, gardant le cadre serré dans mes mains. Edward s'assit à côté de moi.

« Je suis désolée » lui dis-je.

Et je l'étais. Je n'étais pas énervée contre lui, ni rien. Parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je le regardai alors pour voir sa réaction.

« Tu es désolée ?! Bordel Bella, c'est _moi_, c'est_ moi _qui ai dit ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Il était énervé mais pas contre moi. Je vis dans son regard qu'il était triste, peiné.

« Ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Comment ? souffla-t-il.

- Ma mère était malheureuse avec moi parce que j'étais un fardeau. Il a toujours fallu qu'elle reste à la maison avec moi alors que Phil jouait dans une autre ville. Je me suis dit que … qu'en venant ici, vivre avec Alice, je serais heureuse. Et qu'elle le serait aussi.

- C'est le cas, me dit-il.

- Oui mais toi, tu es malheureux.

- Moi ? »

Il semblait surpris.

« Regarde ce que j'ai fait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne l'as pas voulu, et pourtant c'est bien moi qui ai détruit ton couple.

- Tu n'as rien détruit du tout Bella, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. »

Ses paroles me rassurèrent légèrement et je baissai la tête devant la puissance de son regard, rougissant un peu au passage.

« Je me sens tellement stupide, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- De quoi ? »

Il rouvrit les paupières et me regarda, toujours cette once de tristesse présente dans ses yeux.

« De ce que j'ai dit, me répondit-il.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je m'en aille de toutes façons.

- Ne dis pas ça, dit-il, blessé.

- Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je voulais venir, et elles étaient toutes égoïstes. Je voulais venir pour être avec Alice, pour découvrir l'identité de mon père … Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça nuirait à quelqu'un. Alors oui Edward, je suis désolée. »

J'avais envie de lui parler, et le faire me faisait du bien.

« Ne dis pas ça, continua-t-il en levant mon menton afin que je le regarde dans les yeux. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point ta présence est nécessaire ici. Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée, tu m'entends ? »

J'acquiesçai, touchée par ses paroles, et baissai les yeux. Une larme s'échappa et il l'essuya à l'aide de son pouce. Je le regardai de nouveau, et nous ne bougeâmes point durant quelques secondes.

« Promets-moi que tu ne pars pas, me dit-il. Reste.

- Bien. Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu _dois _rester ici. Et puis … je pourrais peut-être t'aider pour ton père. Enfin, si tu veux bien …

- Ce serait gentil, répondis-je en souriant. Mais je ne sais rien de lui.

- On fera notre petite enquête alors », m'assura-t-il.

Je ne savais pas comment le remercier alors je le pris dans mes bras, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et la sensation que me provoqua son geste me fit sentir encore mieux. La tristesse que j'avais éprouvé était partie, et il m'était bizarre de constater le changement radical d'humeur que j'avais subi. J'eus alors la certitude qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Pas pour moi. Alice vint frapper à la porte. Nous nous levâmes et elle vint me prendre dans ses bras après avoir jeté un regard à son frère. Ce dernier nous sourit et quitta la pièce.

Je me retrouvai seule avec Alice qui semblait toujours inquiète.

« Je suis désolée Lili. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça.

- Tant que tu restes, tout va bien pour moi ! » me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Nous nous sourîmes puis elle prit une expression grave avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bell's, tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, tu m'entends ? Si tu savais comment je me sentais mal avant que tu n'arrives !

- Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais Lice. T'es ma seule et ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber. J'ai seulement peur de … enfin de causer certains dégâts dans les relations de ton frère …

- Ne t'en fais pas Bell's, Edward est un grand garçon. Et puis, ça nous fera une pétasse de moins à fréquenter ! »

Nous rejoignîmes les garçons au salon en souriant. Edward était assis sur le canapé et son regard reflétait une certaine inquiétude. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, et j'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Jasper se dévoua à lancer le DVD et Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'attrapai la main à Alice, disant aux garçons que c'était notre rituel quand on regardait un film d'horreur et que ça nous rassurait. Ils se moquèrent de nous mais nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire. La bonne humeur était revenue, peut-être même meilleure qu'au début de la soirée. Alice proposa à Jasper de venir avec nous. Nous réussîmes à rentrer à quatre sur le canapé, les garçons à chaque extrémité. J'étais d'ailleurs contre Edward, sa peau contre la mienne provoquant plein de sensations agréables.

La soirée se déroula extrêmement bien. Edward partit dans un fou rire en plein milieu du film, à un moment loin d'être comique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son hilarité.

Jasper resta dormir et nous nous installâmes tous dans le salon à l'aide de sacs de couchage. Je fus réveillée vers 3 heures du matin par des ronflements. J'ouvris les yeux et réussis à voir Jasper, la bouche ouverte et les yeux clos, entrain de ronfler comme un bien heureux. J'étais étonnée d'être la seule à avoir été dérangée quand j'entendis Edward rouspéter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que j'étais également victime des bruits du jeune blond. J'essayais de me calmer pour éviter de réveiller les chanceux qui étaient dans les bras de Morphée. Je réussis quand même à chuchoter.

« Il est pire que mon beau-père.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était du genre à ronfler. Je l'aurais su, je ne lui aurais pas proposer de rester dormir. »

Je ris encore et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit, s'il arrivait à se rendormir. Je me retournais et l'entendis rire doucement. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là et malgré les sons que produisait Jasper, ce fut la meilleure nuit que je passais.

* * *


	10. Chapitre 9

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements =)_

_Je poste le chapitre 9 aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le suivant demain. Etant donné que j'ai carburé cette semaine en postant un chapitre par jour, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si les chapitres sont postés à intervalles plus longs. Après, peut-être que je posterai demain, qui sait, mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout._

_Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'arrive à la fin des vacs (on n'est que mardi, vive le pessimisme^^) il faut que je fasse mes devoirs et tout ça, puis mon temps sur l'ordi va se retrouver réduit._

_Bref, j'essaierai quand même de poster le plus possible._

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture =)_

**Chapitre 9**

_POV Bella_

Je dormais paisiblement quand je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller la joue. Je me retournais pour me rendormir, mais c'est alors que quelqu'un chuchota dans mon oreille.

« Bella … Bella, c'est l'heure de se lever … »

J'aurais volontiers gifler celui qui avait le malheur de me réveiller trop tôt, mais quand je me rendis compte que la voix n'était autre que celle d'Edward, j'ouvris les yeux. Il était penché sur moi, son sourire en coin bien en place. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient en bataille, plus que d'habitude, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

« Bonjour, me dit-il avec un sourire à tomber par terre – heureusement pour moi, j'étais couchée.

- 'lut … »

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me réveiller tard, mais quand on me réveillait avant l'heure, j'étais loin d'être fraîche. Ma réponse le fit rire et il s'assit à côté de moi. Je me redressai en frottant mes yeux et pris une position assise. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que nous étions les seuls réveillés.

« Ils dorment encore ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, tu es la première que je réveille, me dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Hum … »

Ça n'aurait pas été lui, il serait mort sur le champ.

« T'es grognon quand on te réveille trop tôt, c'est ça ? dit-il, amusé.

- T'aurais pu me réveiller en dernier ! Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai entendu Jasper ronfler. Mon sommeil a été perturbé. Et puis, pourquoi tu veux nous réveiller ?

- Il est 10h30 et Emmet et Rosalie arrivent dans 5 minutes. »

Sa nouvelle me réveilla pour de bon.

« Quoi ? Ils ont appelé ?

- Oui. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que ça ne t'ait pas réveillé.

- Moi aussi. »

Il rit doucement et lança une chaussure sur la couche à Jasper. Celui-ci grogna et Alice se réveilla toute seule.

« Faut vous préparer les filles, vous imaginez qu'ils vont vous voir décoiffées ?! se moqua Edward, croyant qu'il tenait là l'argument miracle.

- Off tu sais … Le jour où je suis arrivée, vous m'avez tous vue en soutien-gorge alors …

- Hein ???!!! »

Ah, Jasper était bien réveillé maintenant. Avec son sourire ''je-veux-tout-savoir'' et son regard ''Oh-mon-Dieu-j'ai-raté-ça''. Edward lui lança une deuxième chaussure et me proposa sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je soufflai mais acceptai tout de même. Il me releva et rit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« On petit-déjeune ou on les attend ? demanda-t-il.

- Hum … répondit Alice, à moitié endormie.

- Merci sœurette, ça m'aide beaucoup. »

Je ris devant la tête de ma meilleure amie. Je me tournai alors vers Jasper qui se levai également.

« Elle a besoin d'un bisou, lui dis-je.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci, gêné.

- Il faut que tu lui fasses un bisou.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord, répondit-il en s'intéressant au sac de couchage qu'il tritura.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de protester », objectai-je.

Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés et le regard hésitant. Je le poussai légèrement vers elle.

« Alice, tu veux un bisou ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un ton enfantin.

Sa question et sa ''bouille'' me firent exploser de rire, surtout qu'Alice le regardait bizarrement. Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je m'accroupis par terre tandis que Jasper embrassa Alice sur la joue. Cette dernière lui sourit, et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Edward rappliqua et sourit quand il vit mon état.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa sœur et Jasper.

- Rien du tout, elle m'a dit de faire un bisou à Alice.

- Quel gamin ! » souffla Edward, exaspéré.

J'arrivais peu à peu à me calmer et je m'excusai auprès du ''couple'', en leur disant que j'agissais bizarrement au réveil, surtout quand mon sommeil était perturbé. Ils se regardèrent, partageant sûrement la même idée. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi, un sourire espiègle sur leur visage.

« Et pourquoi ton sommeil a-t-il été perturbé ? demanda Alice.

- Et bien … En fait c'est à cause d'une certaine personne …

- Oh ! Edward ? s'exclama Jasper avec un grand sourire.

- Non, toi, répliqua ce dernier. Tu te serais entendu !

- Comment ça ? demanda Alice. Il parle dans son sommeil ?

- Non, ça c'est Bella, répondit Edward en me lançant un sourire. Jasper, lui, il ronfle. »

Jasper fit les gros yeux, Alice regarda son frère avec la bouche à demi-ouverte, Edward était fier de lui, et moi je rougissais cherchant en vain de quoi j'avais bien pu rêver.

« Je ronfle ? s'étonna le pauvre Jasper

- Il ronfle ? dit à son tour Alice.

- Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? rit Edward.

- J'étais très fatigué, c'est pour ça, s'excusa Jasper.

- Ça va Bella ? » rit Edward.

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille leur conversation, voulant désespérément retrouver les sujets de mes rêves de cette nuit. Je rêvais souvent de ce qui se passait dans ma journée, et j'avais peur d'avoir rêvé d'Edward.

« Bella ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Oui ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi, dit-il, devinant mes inquiétudes.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai bien pu dire, le suppliai-je du regard.

- Ah non, j'ai un moyen de pression maintenant ! »

Il me sourit, satisfait, et retourna dans la cuisine. Je laissai Alice et Jasper seuls et me précipitai à sa suite, entendant le jeune blond derrière moi se plaindre et dire que ce n'était pas possible. J'arrivai dans la cuisine juste derrière Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Hum … Non, je n'ai pas envie de te faire part de ce que j'ai entendu. »

Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Ça concernait … quelqu'un ? tentai-je, triturant mes mains.

- Possible.

- Ai-je parlé de … sentiments ? »

Oups. Il se retourna vivement et me fixa, curieux et intéressé.

« De sentiments ? répéta-t-il.

- Ben … Je ne sais pas, peut-être ai-je parlé de mon amitié avec Alice ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement, son sourire reparaissant.

« De ma haine envers … quelqu'un ? »

Nouvelle dénégation. Une idée farfelue me vint à l'esprit, et je me pinçai pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

« De mon attrait pour Mike ? »

Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et je me pinçai plus fort pour empêcher mon sourire. Il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il releva son regard vers moi, une certaine lueur de malice y régnait et c'est avec un petit sourire mesquin qu'il me répondit.

« Ce n'était pas de Mike, que tu parlais … »

Je me mis à rougir affreusement et baissai la tête. J'avais sûrement dû parler de lui, la honte ! Il s'approcha de moi, et je le trouvais un peu trop proche.

« Tu as une idée maintenant ? souffla-t-il en faisant encore un pas.

- Je crois que oui » répondis-je en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se baissa petit à petit, et au moment où je croyais qu'il allait m'embrasser et que mes yeux se fermaient, je le sentis passer à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir tout fier de lui, sachant pertinemment l'effet qu'il me faisait.

« Jasper sera ravi ! » blagua-t-il, hilare.

Il voulait jouer ? Soit, plus de Jessica après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchait ? Je réprimai un sourire et voulus le rejoindre quand tout d'un coup, quelqu'un me sauta dessus en poussant un cri grave et fort. Je me mis à hurler, surprise et effrayée, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. J'étais allongée par terre, écrasée par une grosse brute aux cheveux noirs. Je reconnus immédiatement Emmet, mort de rire, qui se releva en se tenant les côtes. Je vis Rosalie venir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant ma tête, et elle m'aida à me relever. Edward, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent en courant, alarmés par mon hurlement. Quand ils virent ma tête décomposée et l'hilarité d'Emmet, ils se mirent à rire et nous rejoignirent. Moi, j'avais toujours du mal à retrouver un pouls normal.

« Ça va aller Bella ? sourit aimablement Rosalie.

- Je … Je crois, oui … Une fois que j'arriverai à respirer normalement …

- Oh mec ! Tu aurais … tu aurais vu sa tête !! rit Emmet, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je veux bien te croire », rit Edward à son tour.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et me remis de mon aventure. J'essayai d'assassiner mon agresseur du regard mais finissais toujours par rire en voyant qu'il était plus mal en point que moi, n'arrivant pas à se remettre de son fou rire.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Rosalie à son frère.

- Ils m'ont invité à dormir ici, répondit-il. Dis Rose, il paraît que je ronfle ! s'exclama-t-il, ne s'étant pas remis de cette nouvelle.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent alors.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne rêviez pas ? nous demanda Jasper, refusant d'y croire.

- Oui c'était peut-être une hallucination collective, se moqua Edward. Ça va Jaz, c'est humain. Et puis tu ne l'as pas fait toute la nuit. Tu as arrêté au moment où Bella a commencé à parler.

- Oh c'est pas vrai … dis-je. Laissez-moi tranquille, je viens d'échapper à une crise cardiaque, un peu de sympathie s'il vous plaît ! »

Il me sourirent, compatissants, et gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Rosalie n'intervienne.

« Et … De quoi a parlé Bella ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, refusa-t-il, voix de la sagesse.

- Oh allez frérot ! s'exclama Emmet. Qu'on rit un peu !

- T'as pas eu ta dose, toi ? répliquai-je, faisant tout mon possible pour qu'ils oublient ma fâcheuse tendance à parler dans mon sommeil.

- Non, pas encore. Mais tu es tellement drôle Bella, je sens que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ce week-end. »

Argh ! La torture … Je ne sentais vraiment pas les quelques jours qui allaient venir. Mais d'un côté, j'étais enthousiaste. Après les derniers évènements, rien ne semblait pouvoir assombrir ma bonne humeur. Et puis j'appréciais Emmet et Rosalie, même si je ne les connaissais pas beaucoup.

« Vous restez tout le week-end ? demanda Alice en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Ouaip ! répondit Emmet en souriant.

- Jasper, tu restes aussi ? fit Alice à l'intéressé.

- Hum … Je n'ai pas envie d'être de trop …

- Ba ! Tu parles, tu es le bienvenue ici, sourit Alice.

- Merci, répondit-il en la fixant.

- Bon, c'est quoi le programme ? coupa Emmet en attrapant une pomme.

- On n'a rien de prévu pour l'instant, dit Edward.

- Un ciné ? proposa Rosalie.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous fera sortir. Mais il n'y avait pas une soirée chez Stanley ce soir ? Dis Ed, tu lui as bien dit qu'on venait ? » dit son copain.

Je baissai la tête et jouai avec le nœud de mon jogging tandis qu'Edward passait une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on n'y aille pas … annonça Edward.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Rosalie en jetant un coup d'oeil dans ma direction.

- Disons que … On s'est disputé hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista la jeune blonde.

- Off … elle était jalouse par rapport à Bella. »

Le couple ne semblait pas surpris. Leur réaction, par contre, étonna Edward.

« Vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Ben … répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bella, tu as l'impression que je te drague ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh … Non … répondis-je alors que mes joues s'embrasaient.

- C'est la seule qui l'a pas remarqué !! dit Emmet. Sérieux mec, même si tu la dragues pas, t'arrêtes pas de la mater !

- Quelle élégance, souffla Edward. Bon, cessons nos bavardages et allons nous préparer ! »

Sur ce, il partit en direction de sa chambre tandis que tous les autres me fixaient avec un sourire qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'afficher quand ils me regardaient. Je me levai précipitamment et partis dans les escaliers, me loupant la première marche sans m'en formaliser. Je me dépêchai jusque dans ma chambre où je soufflai un bon coup. J'attrapai des vêtements dans ma commode quand Alice déboula en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle prit mes vêtements en un temps record et les remis à leur place. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir ma bouche, elle me tendit d'autres vêtements et je reconnus les quelques affaires qu'elle m'avait obligé à prendre lorsqu'on avait été faire les boutiques lors de mon deuxième jour.

« Lili, à quoi tu joues ?

- Je me rappelle très bien de notre conversation après ce fameux jour de sport. Et plus rien ne t'empêche d'arriver à tes fins, non ? expliqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Alice …

- Non, non, non !

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux dire ?!

- C'est vrai, mais quand tu commences par ''Alice'' c'est que tu protestes.

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Merci, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Alors en fait, tu veux que je … drague ton frère ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu … bizarre ? Je veux dire, je vis avec lui, non ?

- Techniquement non, tu vis chez moi. »

Je ris lorsque je compris qu'elle reprenait mes paroles. Elle me sourit à pleines dents et me dit d'aller me préparer, me suppliant de la laisser me coiffer et me maquiller. J'acceptai à moitié, refusant encore et toujours le maquillage. La voyant insister, je lui rappelai que je passais mon temps à rire quand j'étais avec elle et que même le waterproof ne résisterait pas. Elle soupira, exaspérée et quitta la chambre en secouant la tête. Je ris toute seule avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. J'ouvris la porte sans vraiment faire attention et en regardant où je mettais les pieds. Je rentrai dans quelques chose, de vivant apparemment puisque ''ça'' me rattrapa par la taille avant que je ne puisse m'échouer lamentablement. Je relevai les yeux et vis Edward, qui semblait amusé par la situation.

« Décidément, ça devient une habitude, dit-il, son souffle se répercutant sur mon visage.

- Que ferais-je sans toi ? chuchotai-je sans m'en rendre compte d'ailleurs.

- C'est bien la question que je me pose. »

Au fur et à mesure de notre … conversation, le ton avait baissé pour se finir dans un souffle. J'attendis, juste pour voir si son regard allait descendre comme la dernière fois. Après tout, j'avais une revanche à prendre. Il m'avait laissé en plan à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, savourant l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis, et j'étais prête à lui montrer que je n'étais pas aussi faible que ça. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et j'associai le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas au fait que nous étions trop loin l'un de l'autre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je rapprochai mon corps du sien, prenant garde à rester dans ses bras. Ma poitrine effleura son torse, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-ci que je remarquai qu'il avait une chemise blanche … ouverte. Par ouverte, je voulais dire _totalement_ ouverte, laissant apparaître son torse parfait, mes yeux pouvant parcourir ses abdominaux comme bon leur semblait. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, il fallait que je sois forte. Je relevai les yeux et vis que les siens étaient mi-clos. Il les ouvrit légèrement plus pour fixer mes lèvres. Satisfaite, j'approchais mon visage du sien, et à à peine quelques millimètres, lorsqu'il entrouvrait sa bouche, je rompis ce moment ô combien merveilleux. Je m'en voudrai plus tard, il fallait que _lui_ flanche – et j'y veillerai.

« Tu as fini ? »

Ma question fut comme un électrochoc. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et me fixa, les sourcils froncés.

« De … Quoi ?

- Avec la salle de bain, je veux dire. »

Je souris et me défis de son étreinte, vraiment fière de _mon_ effet. Lui resta stoïque pendant un certain temps avant de se retourner vers moi. Il passa près de moi lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, et quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il me souffla un « sadique » dans l'oreille. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois, et avec un magnifique sourire il me dit : « ce n'était qu'une bataille ».

Mon cœur palpita plus fort dans ma poitrine, et mon sourire s'agrandit de lui-même. Un partout.

* * *


	11. Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, (200 déjà !!^^) pour vos compliments et encouragements, ça m'a fait super plaisir =)_

_Ce chapitre est sous le POV de Bella, j'en ferai d'autres d'Edward mais je ne sais pas encore pour quels chapitres._

_Bref encore merci à vous tous, et je n'oublie pas les lecteurs qui n'ont pas de comptes et qui me laissent ces gentilles reviews =D_

_Bisous et bonne lecture =)_

_**************************************_

**Chapitre 10**

_POV Bella_

« Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Si !

- STOP !!! »

Voilà la magnifique conversation entre Alice et Emmet dans la voiture pour aller à Port Angeles. Alice voulait à tout prix faire un tour dans les boutiques et Emmet avait accepté uniquement celles de lingerie fine. Sa sœur avait levé les yeux au ciel, l'insultant de pervers. Lui avait répliqué qu'il n'en était pas un. Et ce fut sur cette joute verbale qu'ils défendaient chacun leurs arguments. Seulement Edward était loin d'être patient, surtout en ce moment-même car il était au volant, coincé derrière un pauvre vieux qui roulait à deux à l'heure.

« Ça va mec, t'énerves pas, dit Emmet.

- Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de ne prendre qu'une seule voiture … souffla celui-ci.

- Deux en fait, puisque Rose et Jasper nous rejoignent là-bas. »

Les deux Hale étaient partis ensemble avec la voiture de Jaz pour prendre des affaires pour le week-end – enfin uniquement pour le jeune blond puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu de rester le week-end entier au départ. Ils nous rejoignaient donc au cinéma. Du coup, nous nous retrouvâmes à 4 dans la Volvo d'Edward, les garçons devant et Alice et moi à l'arrière.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Edward depuis la scène dans la salle de bain. J'étais légèrement gênée de mon audace, mais ne regrettais rien. J'attendais simplement qu'il fasse le prochain pas, à lui de voir ce qu'il voulait. Il savait sûrement, maintenant, que j'étais attirée par lui. Et même si ce week-end présageait de très bons, voire même d'excellents moments, je craignais le lundi où Jessica serait présente. Elle me détestait sûrement, et connaissant ce genre de filles, je risquais de passer de sales moments. Mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça pour l'instant.

Emmet pouffa ce qui me fit revenir à l'instant présent. Je remarquais alors que je fixais Edward depuis je ne sais combien de temps à travers le rétro. Ce qui expliquait le regard moqueur d'Emmet et le sourire amusée de ma meilleure amie. Je rougis et vis Edward me jeter un regard et me sourire avant que je ne baisse les yeux, laissant tout de même échapper un petit sourire.

« Et pour le film, on va voir quoi ? lança Alice.

- Bonne question. On fera comme la dernière fois, on verra sur place, dit Emmet.

- Ou alors … commença Edward.

- Ou alors ? demandai-je, intriguée.

- Ou alors, on fait un bowling. »

Je manquai de m'étrangler. Faire un bowling est une bonne idée quand on sait jouer. Or, je n'y avais joué qu'une seule fois dans ma vie et ce fut … horrible. J'avais joué avec ma mère et Phil et quelques amis à eux. Je m'étais retrouvée la plus jeune du groupe, celui qui se rapprochait le plus de mon âge avait 20 ans et me regardait comme une moins que rien. L'ambiance était plus que pourrie et je m'étais ennuyée jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour. Et j'avais perdu parce que je n'avais pas la ''technique'' selon mon ami de 20 ans, dont je ne me rappelle même plus le nom d'ailleurs.

Bref, j'avais perdu et je m'étais retrouvée loin derrière, ce qui avait renforcé mon ennuie étant donné que les autres me considéraient comme une vraie nulle. Ça avait été la soirée la plus longue de ma vie.

« Oh oui ! Un bowling, pour changer un peu ! cria Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ça me dit aussi, on va bien se marrer ! s'exclama Emmet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bella ? me demanda Edward.

- Euh … Oui c'est une bonne idée.

- Ça doit être un vrai handicap, rit-il.

- De quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- De ne pas savoir mentir ... »

Je rougis légèrement et souris, il avait parfaitement raison. Ce fut l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à toujours obéir, étant donné que j'avais été punie plusieurs fois quand j'étais petite. Mais Alice avait un don de persuasion incroyable auprès de ma mère, ce qui fait que j'avais l'autorisation d'aller chez elle et que je n'avais pas besoin de désobéir. Bref, j'étais une petite fille sage mais pas forcément parce que je le voulais. C'était surtout que je n'avais pas le choix.

« Si tu préfères aller au cinéma, il n'y a pas de problème, me dit Edward en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

- Non, non. C'est juste que je garde un mauvais souvenir de la fois où j'ai joué au bowling.

- Attends ! De _la_ fois ???!!! s'exclama Emmet en se retournant vers moi. Tu veux dire que … Tu n'y as joué qu'une seule fois ??

- Hum … Oui …

- Tu sors d'où ? rit-il à gorge déployée. Étant donné que je suis là pour le week-end, il va falloir que je te fasse découvrir des choses.

- Découvrir des choses ? Non merci. Et puis je ne découvre pas le bowling étant donné que j'y ai déjà joué.

- Ouais, _une fois_, se moqua-t-il.

- Fiche-lui la paix Em, me défendit Alice. Bella a fait des choses que tu ne serais même pas capable d'imaginer ! »

Je me retournais vers elle, les yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, c'est pourquoi je compris qu'elle voulait juste lui en mettre plein la vue. De mon point de vue, je trouvais que c'était une très mauvaise idée, surtout quand je vis le regard illuminé d'Emmet et son large sourire.

« Raconte ! lança-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

- Tu ne me croirais pas de toutes façons », dit Alice en tournant la tête.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait se taire ou bien que son mensonge n'allait pas me coller à la peau toute ma vie. Je vis le regard intéressé d'Edward, et me dis qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils laissent tomber.

« Je veux bien entendre moi aussi, dit Edward avec son sourire en coin.

- Non, mais il n'y a vraiment rien. Elle a dit ça comme ça, tentai-je.

- Vas-y Lili ! continua Emmet, à deux doigts d'exploser tellement il voulait connaître l'histoire.

- Elle a … »

Sa pause pouvait paraître pour une tentative de suspens auprès des deux garçons, mais pour moi, c'était plus son cerveau qui marchait à 100 à l'heure pour trouver une anecdote qui les ferait halluciner. Edward s'intéressa à sa sœur par le biais du rétro, et je commençais à m'inquiéter quand à la route, que lui ne regardait que très peu.

« Avant qu'elle ne lâche le morceau, n'oublie pas que tu es au volant, dis-je à Edward.

- Ne t'en fais pas », me répondit-il en souriant.

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et en profita pour se tourner vers nous.

« Alors Alice ? dit-il, le regard pétillant.

- Vous connaissez ce système sur internet, les trucs en ligne où on peut mettre la webcam en direct ? »

Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille, et le début de son récit commença à me faire stresser, surtout que ses deux frères buvaient ses paroles, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que tout n'était qu'invention.

« Ouais, comme dans les frères Scott ? » demanda Emmet.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire quand je m'imaginais Emmet pleurer devant la mort de Keith, un mouchoir à la main. Mon hilarité me valut trois paires d'yeux fixés sur moi, deux paires rieuses mais la dernière plutôt … réfrigérante. Je me calmais et m'excusais auprès du grand brun.

« C'est juste que … Je ne pensais pas que tu regardais One Tree Hill, pardon.

- Ben quoi ? se défendit-il, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Rien, rien, dis-je en me raclant la gorge, provoquant le rire d'Edward.

- Enfin bref, nous interrompit Alice, Bella a fait un show un soir. »

??????????????????????????????????????

Nom de …

« QUOI ?! nous exclamâmes tous trois en cœur.

- Oh allez Bell's, pas la peine de mentir ! »

Non, non non non non, ne rougis pas, ils vont croire que tu mens, ne rougis pas ils vont croire que …

Oh non …

Mon rougissement fut accueilli par le rire tonitruant d'Emmet et un regard plus qu'étonné de la part du conducteur.

« Lice, c'est pas drôle ! Dis-leur que c'est faux !

- Tes joues te trahissent Swan, s'exclama Emmet entre deux rires. Et … en quoi … son show consistait-il ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant. Elle a juste …

- La ferme ! lui criai-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Tu en as assez fait, je crois ! »

Lui dis-je avec une envie de rire quant à la tête d'Edward et à la situation. Alice tenta de se défaire de mon emprise et commença les chatouilles.

« Non ! Ok, ok, j'arrête !! lui dis-je, hilare.

- Crois-moi, si tu leur en mets plein la vue, ils n'oseront plus rien te dire, me chuchota-t-elle en souriant à pleine dents. Elle a fait un streap-tease, mais pas en entier, bien sûr. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut horriblement pesant pour moi. J'avais envie de leur dire de ne pas la croire, mais le fait que ça calme Emmet me donnait bien envie de la laisser faire. Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Emmet et Edward se regardaient, entretenant une conversation silencieuse, ils se tournèrent vers nous.

« Bien essayé Alice, dit Edward.

- Mais on n'y croit pas, continua Emmet. À part si Bella nous fait un streap-tease, là, maintenant. »

J'étais quand même pas mal rassurée. Ils ne la croyaient pas, ouf. Mais les regards des trois protagonistes sur moi me gêna, surtout quand je me rendis compte de ce qu'ils attendaient de moi.

« Non mais ça ne va pas, non ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me mettre à poil, là, maintenant ?

- Tu nous demandes ce qu'on _pense_ ou ce qu'on _veut_ ? dit Edward avec un clin d'oeil avant de rire face au réchauffement de mes joues.

- Vous ne m'en pensez pas capable ? » rétorquai-je, presque vexée.

Leur réponse fut encore plus déplaisante puisqu'ils explosèrent de rire avant de s'intéresser à autre chose. J'avais bien envie de me déshabiller pour leur montrer que je pouvais le faire, mais ce n'était pas mon genre. Pendant environ cinquante secondes de silence, je réfléchissais silencieusement. Après tout, tous m'avaient vue en soutien-gorge, non ? Et puis qui me verrait cette fois-ci ? Ma meilleure amie, le copain de la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vu et qui n'avait rien à m'envier et le garçon que je voulais séduire …

C'est alors que je fis quelques chose que j'étais loin de me douter de faire un jour. Je commençais par retirer ma veste – chose difficile avec la ceinture de sécurité – avant de m'attaquer à mon tee-shirt. Les autres entendirent mes mouvements et se retournèrent pour voir ce que je faisais, et je regrettai à ce moment-là de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Je souris, fière de moi, mes joues me brûlant. J'attrapai le bas de mon tee-shirt et le relevai, mon cœur s'accélérant sous le regard d'Edward – c'était le seul qui m'intéressait après tout. Alice pouffa et mit sa main sur mon bras, m'intimant de m'arrêter puisqu'on venait de se garer et que les gens qui marchaient autour de la voiture commençaient à s'arrêter. Je m'empressai de remettre mon haut en laissant échapper un ''zut...'' et camouflai mon visage à l'aide de mes cheveux.

« Ben dis donc, t'en as dans le ventre en fait ! s'exclama Emmet, ahuri. Je m'excuse. »

Je relevai la tête, intriguée, et vis qu'il était … sérieux !! Emmet était sérieux ! Je crois que ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais ainsi ! Cette constatation me fit oublier ma gêne et je souris.

« Excuses acceptées.

- Maintenant, il faudra que je trouve des trucs encore plus chauds, plus durs, dit-il, songeur.

- Quoi ?

- Ben ouais, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois moins … enfin, je ne pensais pas que tu relevais les défis avec autant de … d'aplomb. Du coup, mes défis se feront plus durs, il faut quelque chose à ton niveau, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Je ne relèverai pas tes défis, dis-je en regrettant tout de suite mon acte précédent.

- On verra ça » dit-il en ouvrant sa portière.

Je restai quelques secondes sur mon siège, réfléchissant à mon soudain changement de personnalité. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça à Phoenix, pourtant ici je me sentais tellement bien. Comme si j'étais enfin à ma place. Je crois que c'est surtout pour ça que j'avais moins peur de faire certaines choses.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward était toujours avec moi dans le véhicule. En fait, il ne restait que nous deux, lui devant et moi sur mon siège à l'arrière. Il baissa sa vitre et dit à ses frère et sœur d'aller réserver une table dans un restaurant. Je regardai alors ma montre et vis qu'il était près de midi et demie. Une fois qu'il eut remonté la fenêtre, il se hissa entre les sièges pour s'installer à côté de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand je me rappelai de la relation qui commençait à s'instaurer entre nous. Il s'assit et me détailla, de haut en bas, avec un regard que je n'arrivai pas à décrire.

« Tu crois que tu finirais ce que tu avais commencé pour moi ? »

Il lança sa phrase d'une voix basse, n'arrêtant pas son observation. Mon cœur cogna encore plus fort dans ma poitrine, et je me demandai si lui était capable de l'entendre. Je ne répondis pas à sa question, et je le regardai avec un air qui se voulait réprobateur. Mais quand son regard rencontra le mien, une douce chaleur s'insinua dans mon ventre, et je me penchai légèrement pour être plus proche de lui. J'avais besoin de cette proximité. Lui sourit doucement, et sans lâcher le contact visuel, il posa une main sur mon genou. Son geste attisa le feu dans mon ventre, et je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas paraître pour une folle car j'étais à deux doigts de laisser échapper un gémissement. Il serra légèrement sa main sur ma jambe et me souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

« J'aimerais avoir le droit à un ''show'' particulier … »

Oh mon Dieu, si il savait dans quel état j'étais là, maintenant. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en faisant remonter sa main sur ma cuisse. Je gémis quand il caressa ma nuque avec ses lèvres. Je sentis son souffle dans mes cheveux et je ne pus me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Il retira sa main et la porta à mon menton, levant ma tête légèrement. J'ouvris les yeux et rencontrai son regard pétillant et sa moue moqueuse. Je pris une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance.

« En fait, je fais payer pour les shows particuliers …

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes moyens, répondis-je en reculant légèrement.

- Mon père est médecin, dit-il en reprenant ses mains.

- Qu'il vienne me voir alors » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Lui rit franchement en secouant la tête.

« Tu sais que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, lança-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vraiment ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'était ce matin pourtant … »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et quand je compris où il voulait en venir, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Ce n'était qu'une revanche, exposai-je. Donc je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner.

- On est à égalité alors ? se renseigna-t-il en me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Si on veut, répondis-je, essayant de voir où il voulait en venir.

- D'accord. Mais je ne viens pas de gagner, à l'instant ? Après tout, j'ai réussis à te faire gémir alors … »

J'ouvris grand la bouche, choquée. Puis mes joues reprirent une teinte rougeâtre, pour la énième fois de la journée.

« C'est parce que … Je n'ai jamais été proche avec un garçon … »

Je trouvais mon excuse lamentable. Edward haussa un sourcil.

« Hum … Je croyais que c'était moi qui te faisait de l'effet, tant pis … »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il avait raison, c'était lui la cause de mon excitation. Je n'osai même plus imaginer l'effet qu'auraient ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Mais j'aime penser que j'y suis quand même pour quelque chose, dit-il en me sondant du regard.

- C'était bien toi, non ? Alors oui, on peut dire que tu y es pour quelque chose.

- Aurais-tu réagi ainsi, si ça avait été un autre garçon ? demanda-t-il, bien sérieux tout d'un coup.

- Non … »

Inutile de mentir après tout. Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse puisqu'il sourit.

« On y va ou quoi ? lançai-je, voulant éviter de me ridiculiser.

- On a le temps, répondit-il en se rapprochant.

- Oui mais il faut que je dise un truc à Alice. »

J'ouvris la portière et je l'entendis protester. Pensant qu'il ne me suivait pas, je refermai la portière. Mais quand j'entendis un « aïe ! » derrière moi et que la portière ne claquait toujours pas, je me retournai pour le voir se frotter le crâne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je me rapprochai de la voiture.

« Excuse-moi je ne savais pas que tu sortais de ce côté, dis-je.

- Mouais, ou alors tu veux te débarrasser de moi, répondit-il en continuant de se masser le front.

- Mais non, chochotte, ris-je. Laisse-moi voir. »

Je me rapprochai et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder l'endroit où il frottait.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. C'est grave docteur ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas juste avoir une grosse bosse et un énorme hématome, répondis-je.

- Très drôle, râla-t-il.

- Tu veux un bisou magique ? ris-je devant sa moue boudeuse.

- Je veux bien » répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Je rougis légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur l'endroit rougi par le coup. Il me souffla un merci et explosa de rire avant de me faire reculer pour qu'il puisse sortir. Il referma la portière en m'expliquant comment faire pour ne pas provoquer d'accident, et nous rejoignîmes Alice et Emmet qui gardaient une table. Rosalie et Jasper étaient déjà là.

* * *


	12. Chapitre 11

_Merci beaucoup à vous tous, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !!! =D_

_Je poste le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui, je voulais le poster demain au départ mais comme je l'ai fini, le voici^^_

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-ci et le prochain sera sûrement la partie de bowling, enfin en grande partie du moins._

_Bref, merci encore à tout le monde et bonne lecture ! =)_

_*****************************************************************_

**Chapitre 11**

Nous nous installâmes avec eux sous le sourire moqueur d'Emmet.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! râla Rosalie. Enfin bref, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était bowling et plus ciné ?

- En effet », répondit Edward en tirant une chaise et en me faisant signe de m'installer. Je lui souris en m'exécutant et lui s'assit à côté de moi. Je reçus un léger coup de pied et vis Alice, en face de moi, avec un grand sourire, ses yeux faisant la navette entre son frère et moi. Je lui souris et lui fis comprendre que je lui parlerai plus tard. Elle parut satisfaite et s'intéressa à ce que lui disait Jasper.

Chacun parlait, Rosalie à Emmet et Jasper à Alice. Edward me tendit une carte.

« Je crois qu'ils ont déjà choisi », me sourit-il.

Je lui souris également et attrapai l'objet.

« Alors, tu n'aimes pas le bowling ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

- Hum … Je suppose que ça peut être amusant, quand on est bien entouré.

- C'était si horrible que ça ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Disons que … j'y ai survécu. Mais j'avoue que c'était la pire soirée de ma vie.

- Vraiment ? rit-il. J'ai bien envie d'entendre ça !

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, juste que j'étais nulle, la seule ado, et que personne ne pouvait me saquer. De par ma nullité et de par mon âge. Je n'étais pas intéressante.

- Ils sont idiots, dit-il, sérieux. Je te trouve très intéressante, et je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser. »

Il me fit un large sourire auquel je répondis.

« Bien, qui s'y colle ? lança Emmet, une fois le silence revenu à notre table.

- Oh non, t'es lourd Em, souffla Edward.

- De quoi ? demanda Jasper – apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas suivre.

- Il veut draguer le serveur pour qu'on ait un prix, répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Toi ? Tu dragues le serveur pour ne pas payer ? ris-je en fixant Emmet.

- Pas forcément moi, quand c'est une serveuse, ça m'arrive. Mais ça ne marche pas tout le temps … répondit-il.

- Dis plutôt que ça n'a pas marché, oui ! renchérit Edward en souriant, amusé. Rosalie a réussi, Alice à moitié, mais Emmet avait fait chou blanc … »

Le concerné fit la moue, vexé.

« Je n'étais pas en pleine forme, dit-il.

- Et toi ? demanda Jasper à mon voisin de table. Tu n'as jamais essayé ?

- Si …, répondit-il, gêné.

- Et alors, ça n'a pas marché ? m'étonnai-je – comment pouvait-on lui résister ?!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai réussi, enfin au début … Mais j'ai refusé de dîner avec elle et elle a piqué une crise. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Pauvre fille !

« Ce n'est pas drôle, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte ! dit-il.

- Bella, tu dois faire tes preuves, annonça Emmet, fier de lui.

- Et si c'est une femme ? » demandai-je en espérant que ce soit le cas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un garçon plutôt charmant, dans la vingtaine, vint vers nous avec un bloc-note.

« Bonjour messieurs-dames, dit-il. Vous avez choisi ? »

Zut ! Tous me lancèrent un coup d'oeil, amusés. Et alors qu'Emmet commençait à passer commande, Edward me chuchota dans l'oreille : « commence à lui sourire, crois-moi que si il refuse, c'est la honte assurée ... ». Je me sentis mal et déglutis avec difficulté. J'observai alors le serveur qui prenait maintenant la commande de Rosalie. Il lui jeta quelques sourires auxquels elle répondit par politesse. Arrivé à notre tour, j'essayai de lui sourire pour le mettre dans ma poche, mais il fronça un sourcil en toussant, me prenant apparemment pour une folle. Je vis tous mes amis étouffer leur rire et je me sentis idiote. Mais je m'amusais, et je me fichais éperdument du reste.

« Alors, hum … Michael, c'est ça ? dis-je en regardant sa veste sur laquelle était épinglée son nom.

- Euh oui …

- Pour moi ce sera pâtes à la bolognaise, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord. Et vous, monsieur ? »

Edward fit sa commande et je ne lâchais pas le pauvre homme du regard. Il nous remercia et me jeta un coup d'oeil avant de quitter la table. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, je cachai ma tête dans mes mains et les autres occupants de la table explosèrent de rire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça …

- Tu étais grandiose Bella ! se moqua Emmet.

- Arrêtez, il doit me prendre pour une folle !

- Je pense aussi, acquiesça Jasper en souriant.

- Oh quelle horreur … soufflai-je.

- Mais non, il est surpris c'est tout, me rassura Edward. Mais je suis tout de même d'avis pour arrêter là.

- Merci Edward, dis-je en le gratifiant de mon sourire le plus sincère.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux ! râla son frère. Non, elle a commencé, elle finit.

- Quoi ? Mais … essayai-je désespérément.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on est tous passé par là, soupira Alice avec un air compatissant.

- Mais … C'est le serveur, il n'a pas le droit de baisser les prix, non ?

- Normalement non, dit Rosalie. Mais si il est sous le charme et qu'il croit qu'il a une chance, et bien … »

Je soupirai et cognai ma tête contre la table. Une idée me vint à l'esprit, et je me redressai soudainement.

« Et si je le fais, je gagne quoi ?

- Notre reconnaissance, répondit Emmet. Il revient ! » nous prévint-il.

Leur réaction fut de se redresser et moi de rougir comme une tomate. Il déposa deux assiettes et nous sourit poliment avant de repartir.

« Vous voyez ? Il m'ignore. Non, ça ne sert à rien, je ne fais que me ridiculiser !

- C'est ça qui est drôle ! s'exclama le grand brun.

- Emmet … » le morigéna son frère.

Je soufflai et m'appuyai sur le dossier de ma chaise. Alice me regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Rose, tu as des affaires à toi dans ta voiture ?

- Non, c'est la voiture à Jaz. Les miennes sont dans celle de ton frère qui est garée devant chez vous.

- Zut … répondit Alice. Bella aurait plus de chance si son tee-shirt était plus décolleté. »

Je ne réagis pas à la remarque de ma meilleure amie, exaspérée. Pourquoi moi ?

Tous se retournèrent vers moi et regardaient mon tee-shirt.

« Non mais ça va ? leur lançai-je, agacée. Je ne vais pas lui montrer mes seins pour gagner 5$ !

- Rose ? continua Alice, ignorant ma remarque. Ça te dérangerait d'échanger ton haut avec celui de Bella ?

- Oublie Alice, l'interrompis-je. Rose a une poitrine plus volumineuse que la mienne et elle est plus grande. J'aurais plus de chance avec le tee-shirt d'Edward. »

Je souris à Rosalie pour lui dire que c'était pour moi que je disais ça, et elle me répondit, apparemment flattée.

« T'aimerais bien, hein ? lança Emmet, moqueur.

- Bon, moi je vais aux toilettes. »

Je me levai pour quitter la table et fonçai en direction des toilettes. Je faillis rentrer en collision avec un serveur, mais je m'arrêtai juste à temps. Je reconnus Michael.

« Excusez-moi, lui dis-je.

- Ce n'est rien », répondit-il en souriant.

Je lui répondis par un sourire poli et repris mon chemin. Mais il m'interpella et je me retournai, étonnée.

« Oui ? demandai-je.

- Je me demandais, si, par hasard, votre copain voulait des oignons, j'ai dû oublier de lui demander …

- Mon copain ? Je n'ai pas de copain, dis-je comme une cruche, tombant dans le panneau.

- Oh vraiment ? Je croyais que … excusez-moi alors. »

Il me lança un grand sourire.

« On se revoit plus tard ? N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Bien, merci. »

Je lui souris une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. Quel garçon bizarre ! Je me mis à sourire avant de me diriger vers le miroir. Ce fut au moment où je commençais à repartir qu'Alice rentra vivement dans la pièce, avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, alors ? dit-elle, excitée comme une puce.

- Alors quoi ?

- Commence par le serveur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais fais vite, il nous a déjà servi.

- Rien il m'a demandé si mon copain aimait les oignons. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas, il m'a dit un truc du genre on se revoit plus tard, et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler … Enfin bref, tu vois.

- Oh tu as réussi ! C'était mal parti pourtant.

- Merci, blaguai-je. Je crois que c'est quand il a compris que Rosalie sortait avec Emmet.

- Ça doit être ça, approuva-t-elle. Et mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture ? »

Je lui racontai alors ce qui se passait entre nous deux, évoquant rapidement l'épisode du matin-même. Elle parut totalement incontrôlable et commença à sautiller sur place en me disant qu'on formait un beau couple. Avant qu'elle ne parle de fiançailles, je lui dis qu'il fallait y aller, que les autres allaient s'impatienter. Nous les rejoignîmes, mon entrevue avec le serveur n'ayant pas passé inaperçu. Je me rassis à côté d'Edward.

« Alors Bella ? s'enquit Emmet. Comment ça s'annonce ?

- Hum bien je crois, lui répondis-je.

- Plutôt bien oui, renchérit Alice. Il lui a sorti le coup du petit-ami en lui demandant si il aimait les oignons !

- Quel ringard ! rit Emmet.

- Je persiste à croire que Rosalie aurait plus de succès, lançai-je, espérant qu'ils acceptent.

- Trop tard, il est sous le charme, dit Emmet sur un air faussement désolé. »

Je fis une petite grimace et commençai à manger. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien tout au long du repas, Jasper faisant les yeux doux à Alice. Arriva le moment de commander les desserts. Avant d'appeler les serveurs, Emmet et Alice me donnèrent des conseils, comme si j'abordais l'homme de ma vie.

« Essaie de faire en sorte qu'il t'appelle Bella, me dit Alice.

- Essaie de le caresser, pouffa Emmet.

- Hé ! protesta Edward. Je pense qu'elle saura très bien se débrouiller.

- T'as raison, excuse-nous Bella, dit Emmet en joignant ses deux mains.

- Arrête un peu », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en riant légèrement.

Le serveur rappliqua et nous demanda si nous avions choisi les desserts.

« Mademoiselle ? dit-il en mon intention.

- Appelez-moi Bella, dis-je sans y mettre tout mon cœur, ce qui me valut un coup de pied brutal dans le tibia de la part de ma meilleure amie. Aï..lors je vais prendre une dame blanche. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil rapide avant d'écouter les autres. Edward semblait énervé et j'essayai de lui sourire pour le détendre, mais rien n'y fit. Il me souriait également mais ça sonnait trop faux.

« Bien, je vous emmène tout ça. »

Il sourit et partit.

« Quelle andouille ! cracha Edward.

- Oh Ed, commence pas ta crise de jalousie, dit Emmet.

- Je trouve ça vraiment débile, l'ignora-t-il.

- Moi aussi, intervins-je, et hors de question que je vole ce pauvre Michael.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous lâcher ! refusa Emmet.

- Fiche-lui la paix, dit Rose.

- Merci. »

Nous finîmes de manger et restâmes assis cinq minutes.

« À défaut de nous faire avoir une petite réduction, tu vas payer ! me lança Emmet, vexé que je refuse.

- Bien. »

Je me levai et attrapai la carte que m'avait donné ma mère avant que je ne parte. Mais Edward m'arrêta dans mon élan. Il prit ma main et y glissa sa carte de crédit.

« Non, garde-la, lui dis-je en la remettant dans sa main.

- Accepte, nous sommes plus nombreux, c'est normal que ce soit qui payons.

- Non, je t'assure que ça va, protestai-je, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

- Prends-la Bella, ou c'est moi qui vais payer. »

J'abdiquai et attrapai sa carte en le remerciant. Il me sourit, satisfait, et me regarda m'éloigner. J'arrivai au comptoir pour payer, et Michael arriva. Il me sourit et inséra la carte dans la machine.

« Le repas était-il bon ?

- Oui très, merci. »

Il me sourit et faisait le décompte.

« Vous payez pour tout le monde ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. »

Il ne me dit pas le prix mais me montra le papier sur lequel il avait écrit notre commande. Je trouvais le prix plutôt faible et lançai un regard interrogateur à Michael.

« Je vous fais un petit prix, vous avez été une clientèle très aimable et agréable.

- Euh, merci, balbutiai-je.

- Sinon, vous seriez libre un de ces soirs ? commença-t-il avec un sourire dragueur.

- Euh … J'ai un devoir de philo lundi, et c'est décisif pour mon passage en terminale. »

Lui annoncer mon âge semblait être une bonne initiative, il comprendrait que je suis trop jeune pour lui et me laisserait tranquille. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à _cette_ réaction …

« J'espère que tu le réussiras. Je pourrai t'emmener un de ces soirs pour fêter ta réussite. Ou te consoler si tu l'as raté … »

Maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais au lycée, il me tutoyait ?!

« Euh …

- Ah Bell's, j'ai oublié de te donner mon code » intervint Edward.

Je fus immédiatement soulagée et lui lançai un regard de pur remerciement. Sa venue sembla refroidir le jeune serveur.

« C'est votre carte ? lança-t-il à Edward.

- Oui. »

Edward passa un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me poussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse taper le code de sa carte de crédit. Le serveur semblait peu cordial et ne lâchait pas des yeux le bras d'Edward.

« Le repas était agréable, merci et au revoir. » dit Edward sans me lâcher et en récupérant sa carte. Nous quittâmes le restaurant et nous retrouvâmes seuls.

« Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je. Je ne savais plus quoi dire !

- Je t'en prie. Et puis je ne l'aimais pas trop ce type. »

Je lui souris et retirai le bras qu'il avait passé autour de ma taille, gardant sa main dans la mienne. Il me sourit et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les miens.

« Où sont les autres ? demandai-je sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ils sont partis avec la voiture de Jaz, répondit-il, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

- Ok ».

Je me rapprochai de lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Je ne pouvais plus tenir et rapprochai dangereusement mes lèvres des siennes. J'entrouvris les miennes, enfin prête à l'embrasser. Il me souffla un ''perdu'' quand je lui donnais mon premier baiser. Il y répondit sans se faire prier. Je me reculai au bout de quelques secondes, lui souriant, heureuse. Lui posa sa main libre sur ma hanche et se pencha de nouveau, me volant un chaste baiser. Puis il m'entraina jusqu'à sa voiture, m'ouvrit la portière du côté passager et s'installa au volant.

« On en est où dans le décompte ? rit-il en démarrant.

- Je ne sais pas … »

Si : 3-1. J'avais perdu d'avance, j'étais trop folle de lui.

« Tu es bonne perdante, me dit-il en me souriant et en reprenant ma main.

- Pour une fois que j'aime perdre … »

Il rit doucement, me déposa un baiser sur la joue et fit avancer la voiture.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le poster si tôt, mais le chapitre 12 est bien là^^_

_Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain, ça pourra prendre plusieurs jours. J'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder non plus._

_Bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et encouragements._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera._

_Bisous et bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Nous rejoignîmes vite les autres qui nous attendaient sur le parking. Je descendis de la voiture et attendis Edward, qui vint se placer à côté de moi et qui m'attrapa la main. Je lui souris et nous fûmes accueillis par les sifflements d'Emmet.

« Tu t'es senti menacé Ed ? se moqua-t-il.

- Haha, très drôle. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé … » répondit-il avec un sourire un coin, me fixant pour voir ma réaction.

Je haussai les sourcils et levai les yeux au ciel. Edward rit et me bouscula légèrement avec son épaule. Je ris et rejoignis Alice, lâchant Edward qui râla avant de s'appuyer contre la voiture de son meilleur ami. Lili me sauta dessus en riant aux éclats.

« J'étais sûre que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps, après tout ce que tu m'as raconté ! »

Je me serais bien faufilée dans un petit trou de souris si j'avais pu. Mes joues s'enflammèrent et j'entendis les rires des quatre autres qui nous écoutaient.

« J'ai un charme irrésistible, c'est pour ça, plaisanta Edward.

- J'en connais un qui faisait moins le malin il y a quelques minutes … lança Jasper.

- Bon, on y va ou vous comptez rester là à parler de la vie sexuelle de nos deux amis ? répliqua Rosalie en se levant.

- Vie sexuelle ?! s'exclama Emmet avec des yeux ronds. Vous avez …

- On y va » coupa Edward.

Alice et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire devant la tête ahurie d'Emmet.

« Allez devant, on vous rejoint, leur dit ma meilleure amie.

- Ne tardez pas trop, répondit Edward quand il passait devant en nous lançant un clin d'oeil.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle te rejoint dans moins de cinq minutes » lui assura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés, elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna un peu plus loin, au cas où qu'ils soient restés près de la porte.

« Il faut que tu m'aides ! me dit-elle.

- À faire quoi ?

- Et bien … tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Jasper, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu pourrais lui poser quelques questions, savoir ce qu'il pense de moi, et tout ça.

- Lili, tu lui plais ! Saute-lui dessus, il ne s'en plaindra pas, la rassurai-je.

- Tu sais, c'est pas mon genre de … d'hésiter, mais il paraît si …

- Il est timide, c'est pour ça. Quoi qu'il semble être de plus en plus à l'aise, surtout avec toi, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais … Oh et puis après tout, ce n'est qu'un garçon, non ? Et puis, j'ai un charme irrésistible, c'est de famille ! dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est bien vrai, ris-je. Il ne refusera pas de toute façon.

- Je me suis dit que comme il dormait à la maison ce soir, je pourrais en profiter, lança-t-elle, pensive.

- Lice, tu me fais peur. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- C'est juste que … C'est tellement bizarre de te voir hésiter et tout ça, toi qui d'habitude es si sûre de toi.

- Je sais, ça me fait peur à moi aussi, dit-elle. Allez viens, allons jouer ! »

Nous arrivâmes bras dessus, bras dessous, et prîmes des chaussures. Ils étaient déjà en face d'une allée, tous assis sur le banc en train de lacer leurs chaussures, Emmet se plaignant qu'il perdait tout son charisme avec « ces godasses ridicules ». Je pouffai et m'assis à côté de Rosalie pour mettre les miennes. Mon angoisse de jouer était presque effacée tellement je me sentais bien. Je vis Edward me sourire et je lui répondis, mon cœur s'emballant. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Pas trop stressée ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ça va. Le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver c'est que je parte à la place de la boule et que je ne touche pas une seule quille. Mais je pense ne pas être maladroite à ce point.

- Je pense aussi, rit-il. Cet exploit tiendrait plus du surnaturel.

- Méfie-toi, répondis-je, je suis Bella Swan. »

Il me sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je rosis légèrement et lui souris, gênée. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se leva, étant le premier joueur. Nous avions décidé de jouer chacun pour soi. Son premier lancer fut spectaculaire et il fit un strike. Mon angoisse resurgit légèrement, moi qui n'allais pas toucher une seule pauvre quille. Puis ce fut au tour de Rosalie, qui joua également admirablement bien, ne restant qu'une quille après ses deux lancers. J'étais la dernière à jouer et chacun s'était super bien débrouillé.

« Mamma mia, c'est mon tour … » me dis-je en me levant. J'attrapai une boule, mon cœur s'accélérant sous le stress. Je me mettais face au couloir et restais immobile durant quelques secondes, me concentrant.

« Allez Bella ! » cria Emmet.

Je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard noir, qui se transforma en regard amusé. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'élançai. Je ne sus comment je me débrouillai, mais je lâchai la boule juste devant mes pieds. Elle tomba dans un grand ''boum'' et mis quelques secondes avant de rouler, tout doucement. Elle finit vite sur le côté. Je me mis à rougir comme une tomate quand je me retournai pour tous les voir écroulés. Je crus sur le moment qu'Emmet n'allait pas s'en remettre.

« Je vous avais prévenu » leur dis-je en attrapant une autre boule.

Je me repositionnai, maudissant ma maladresse. Alors que je m'apprêtai à y aller, j'entendis Jasper dire quelque chose du genre « le but du jeu, c'est d'éliminer les quilles. Tu sais, les trucs qui bougent pas et que tu as juste en face de toi ? ». Puis il explosa de rire, imitant Emmet qui devenait tout rouge.

« J'ai besoin de concentration ! les grondai-je.

- Les écoute pas, tu te débrouilles bien » me lança Edward en se mordant les joues.

Très convainquant, merci. Je posai la boule par terre et attachai mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval. J'expirai un bon coup, repris l'objet et le lançai du mieux que je pus. Fière de mon lancer et de la puissance de mon tir, je commençai à exulter quand je me rendis compte que j'avais tiré tout droit dans la rigole de gauche. Mon enthousiasme s'échappa et j'allai me rasseoir, entre Alice qui pleurait et Rosalie qui souffrait. Bien que consciente que j'étais la source de leur hilarité, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. J'avais 0 point, fabuleux. Au bout de quelques secondes Edward se leva et essaya de se concentrer. Leur deuxième tournée fut bien moins meilleure que la première, mais ils mettaient leur baisse de score sur mon compte, je les avais anéanti par ma nullité. Je leur lançai une grimace avant de me lever à mon tour. J'attrapai la boule, très bien. Ils repartirent dans un fou rire alors que j'étais encore à côté d'eux.

« Attendez ça n'a pas commencé, dit Rosalie en souriant. Si vous riez maintenant, vous raterez tout ».

Super encourageant, merci Rose. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigeai vers le couloir. Et là, malheur, je marchai sur je ne sais quoi – ça fait moins nul que de dire que je me suis marché dessus – et je m'étalai, lâchant la boule au passage. Alors que tous riaient à n'en plus pouvoir, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire également.

Je me relevai et récupérai la boule rouge. Je tirai sans me concentrer, ne cherchant pas à espérer autre chose que des éclats de rire. Je me retournai avant de voir la direction que prenait la boule. Ce fut alors que tous se stoppèrent, leurs yeux prenant la taille de l'objet que je venais de lancer. Je haussai un sourcil, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers moi, regardant au loin derrière. Je me retournai lentement, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir cassé quelque chose. Mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. Ce que je vis, ou plutôt ce que je ne vis pas, m'étonna au plus haut point. Il n'y avait plus de quilles, plus une seule.

« Où sont mes quilles ? demandai-je, vexée à l'idée qu'ils me les aient retirées.

- Ben … essaya Emmet, la bouche grande ouverte, à l'instar de tous les autres.

- Strike … marmonna Edward, estomaqué.

- Hein ? »

Ils reprirent alors vie et me regardèrent avec des yeux plus ronds que des soucoupes.

« Tu as … fait un strike ! s'exclama Rosalie, n'en revenant pas.

- C'est vrai ? Moi, j'ai fait ça ? »

Toute fière de moi, je souris, montrant toutes mes dents.

« C'est qui la nulle après ça ? » lançai-je, tout sourire.

J'allai me rasseoir, imitée par les cinq autres, tous dans un état second. Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'explosai de rire. Ils m'observèrent quelques instant et prirent conscience de leur immobilité, me rejoignant dans mon fou rire. Nous parvînmes à nous calmer au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ben dis donc Swan ! commença Emmet. Tu nous as bien eus sur ce coup !

- Le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas volontaire, leur dis-je.

- En tout cas, c'était joli, dit Jasper.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en souriant. J'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de moi pour ce coup.

- Allez Ed, c'est à toi, interrompit Alice. Il me tarde de voir le prochain tour de Bella. »

Ils sourirent, visiblement d'accord avec elle. Le troisième tour fut à peu près comme le premier, chacun faisant un bon score. Quand ce fut à moi de jouer, j'étais quelque peu confiante. Après tout, j'avais fait un strike !

Je me positionnai en face du couloir, boule en main et je m'élançai. Malheureusement, ma chance avait tourné et la boule partit directement sur le côté.

« Ils ne peuvent pas mettre des coussins sur le côté ? Pourquoi mettre des rigoles, une fois la boule dedans elle ne peut plus en sortir, c'est nul ! râlai-je.

- C'est le but, rit Jasper.

- Mais si tu préfères, il y a un couloir spécial pour les petits, se moqua gentiment Rosalie.

- Je veux bien, blaguai-je.

- Mais non, tu vas voir, intervint Edward. Je vais te montrer. »

Il attrapa une boule et me rejoignit. Il me la donna et se mit derrière moi. Il me donnait des instructions, mimant avec ses mains, les gestes à faire. Mais il était tellement proche de moi que je n'écoutais rien, me concentrant sur son odeur et sur son torse, collé à mon dos. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand il posa une main sur ma hanche.

« Bella ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

J'arrivais presque à sentir son cœur battre à travers sa peau. Il pressa sa main contre ma hanche et je sortis de ma rêverie, me rendant compte qu'il cherchait à me parler.

« Bella ??

- Oui ? soufflai-je, atterrissant tout doucement sur Terre.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? chuchota-t-il.

- Euh oui, mentis-je, cherchant à me rappeler de quoi on parlait.

- Alors je te laisse faire ? demanda-t-il reculant.

- Non, ne t'en vas pas, lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

- Elle est complètement à l'ouest, se moqua Emmet. Elle a bu ? demanda-t-il, presque sérieux.

- Je vais bien », répondis-je en rougissant, me souvenant que je venais juste de supplier Edward de rester derrière moi.

Ce dernier resta debout, près de moi, attendant que je me lance. Je m'apprêtai à jeter le poids que j'avais dans la main quand Edward m'arrêta.

« Non pas comme ça, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. »

Euh … Ouais … Bien sûr … Il dut remarquer mon hésitation, voire même mon blocage complet, puisqu'il rit en se rapprochant.

« Mets ton pied en avant, me dit-il tendrement. Non l'autre, rectifia-t-il quand j'avançai mon pied droit. Tu es bien droitière ? »

Je suis bien droitière ?

« Une droitière avec la maladresse d'un gaucher ! » s'esclaffa Emmet.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène avant de me concentrer sur Edward. Il répéta certaines choses, prenant soin de ne pas me toucher. Il me dit également de ne pas la lancer trop haut, et je crus qu'il me prenait pour une idiote. Je fronçai alors les sourcils, et il me sourit me rassurant sur mon niveau intellectuel. J'essayai alors de faire comme il me l'avait dit, sans grand succès. Je me retournai et Edward passa un bras autour de mon épaule.

« Ah Isabella Swan, vous êtes un cas désespéré. »

Je souris en le frappant au torse.

« Salut Edward. »

Dire que le week-end s'annonçait magnifique.

« Jessica ? répondit Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il semblait surpris, étonné, mais pas gêné du fait qu'il me tenait par l'épaule alors que la fille qu'il avait largué la veille au soir était en train de nous parler. Je balbutiai un ''je vais vous laisser'' et partis rejoindre les autres, qui regardaient la scène avec curiosité. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions tout entendre.

« Je suis venue avec Lauren et quelques copines, on se fait un bowling et un ciné. Elles m'ont convaincu que c'était le remède miracle pour réparer un cœur brisé. Rien de tel qu'une journée entre filles pour retrouver le sourire ! »

Son sourire à elle semblait bien faux. Edward semblait ennuyé, coupable.

« Écoute Jess, je suis sincèrement désolé de la tournure des choses, je ne voulais pas-

- Ça va, arrête. Toi qui clamais haut et fort qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et l'autre conne. Tu me dégoutes Edward !

- Bella n'y est pour rien, c'est moi. Je … Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait alors je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler. Mais j'aurais dû, je suis désolé.

- Ça je l'ai saisi, tu vois ? Edward Cullen est désolé ! Ça me fait une belle jambe. »

Il baissa la tête, les mains dans les poches. Il paraissait vraiment s'en vouloir et elle semblait furieuse.

« Je suis pas venue te voir pour te pourrir la journée, bien que ça ne me gêne pas. »

Elle expira et ferma les yeux, reprenant contenance. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

« Elle veut le récupérer, souffla Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Jasper.

- Elle est en colère, elle se calme et elle lui demande. C'est un coup classique ! Histoire de le faire culpabiliser et qu'il accepte.

- Tu parles en tant que connaisseuse ? renchérit Emmet, jaloux.

- J'avais des copines comme ça au lycée. »

Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Alice le sentit et me prit la main en me souriant. En face, son frère et Jessica étaient encore silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la jeune blonde prenne une grande inspiration, semblant plus détendue.

« Écoute Edward, je voulais savoir si … Je ne dis pas que je te pardonne mais je suis d'accord pour oublier. On recommence depuis le début, on se donne une seconde chance.

- Jessica … Je ne t'ai pas dit que je voulais arrêter sur un coup de tête. C'est quelque chose sur lequel je réfléchis depuis quelques temps. Je me suis conduit comme un … un moins que rien avec toi, et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne veux pas plus que de la simple amitié entre nous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'être, je ne te demande pas en mariage !

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas.

- C'est à cause de l'autre ? s'énerva-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, franchement ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Edward, commençant à perdre patience.

- Moi je pense que si, après tout je suis ta petite-amie, non ?

- Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'es plus Jess, accepte-le. Après, si tu ne veux plus me parler je le comprendrais. Mais essaie de m'oublier, reviens me voir quand ce sera fait. »

Sur ce, il nous rejoignit, la laissant en plan. Jessica me jeta un regard plus que noir et commença à repartir. Les ennuis arrivaient, je le sentais bien. Je regardai Edward et vis qu'il était soucieux. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, et je me demandai si je ne ferais pas mieux de prendre de la distance. Ça me faisait beaucoup de peine, mais ça semblait être la meilleure solution. Je baissai la tête réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de l'éviter. Je ne voulais pas lui causer du tort.

« Je t'interdis de penser à ça ».

Sa voix me sortit de mes songes. Je regardai Edward, hébétée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi. Ça lui passera, mais je t'interdis de t'éloigner de moi, sa voix reflétait sa peine et sa tristesse.

- Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis Edward, je ... »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, Alice partant s'installer ailleurs. Ils partirent tous dans une conversation banale, leur façon à eux de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Il attrapa mon visage et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Bella, Jessica devra s'y faire, mais elle ne va pas nous gâcher la vie. Si quelqu'un doit s'en vouloir ici, c'est moi. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai salaud, avec elle comme avec toi.

- Avec moi ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Si j'avais … si j'avais réagi avant, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.

- Je m'en fiche, lui dis-je, redoutant de pleurer.

- Moi aussi. »

Nous nous sourîmes, et je fus rassurée. Je ne m'éloignerai pas de lui, même si j'allais devoir en payer le prix.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Alors d'abord, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! =)_

_Ensuite, je poste le chapitre 13 (qui est écrit sous le POV Edward) aujourd'hui, chose que je ne pensais pas possible. _

_Il n'y a rien de très important dans ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée. J'espère tout de même que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. Pour le besoin de mon histoire, j'ai changé le nom de famille de Charlie, mais il est toujours le même._

_Ensuite, par rapport au chapitre précédent, Edward devine les pensées de Bella mais il n'a pas de don particulier, il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées. C'est en voyant son visage qu'il a compris^^_

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, à cause de la reprise des cours j'aurai moins de temps disponible. J'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder quand même._

_Bref, merci encore à vous tous et bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_POV Edward_

Je vis dans son regard que mes paroles l'avaient apaisée. Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur le front avant de me lever pour jouer. Après la visite de Jessica, l'ambiance fut légèrement tendue, moins joyeuse. Mais Bella et sa façon de jouer nous remirent dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, elle-même riant à ses propres dépends. Nous décidâmes de nous promener un peu une fois que nous eûmes fini la partie, Bella obtenant un score lamentable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant la moue exaspérée qu'elle arborait face aux moqueries d'Emmet qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Rosalie vint à sa rescousse et je restai derrière avec Jasper et Alice. Je me sentis vraiment transparent, surtout lorsqu'ils entamèrent leur conversation :

« Sinon, tu as un copain ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Quelque chose comme ça ? » répéta ma sœur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : c'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit quand il était sous pression !

« Euh non, je n'en ai pas, répondit-elle.

- Ok. »

Silence gênant. Je ralentissais ma démarche, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Mais je restai tout de même assez près pour entendre leur discussion, la curiosité me dévorant.

« Pourquoi cette question ? s'enquit Alice avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh, non comme ça.

- Hum je vois. Ça te dirait de sortir un soir ? Tous les deux ?

- Ouais ça me plairait bien, répondit-il, tout sourire. Que dis-tu de lundi soir ?

- Lundi soir, parfait. Maintenant que notre rencard est programmé, rejoignons les autres avant qu'Edward ne se fasse un torticolis. »

Jasper me lança un regard amusé et accéléra, suivant ma sœur. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. J'avais fait preuve d'un minimum de discrétion, elle devrait m'en être reconnaissante !

« Edward, tu viens ? lança Bella, les joues écarlates. C'est un supplice ici. »

Je souris et me précipitai à sa hauteur alors que les autres souriaient, amusés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui faîtes ? leur demandai-je.

- Rien, on lui posait juste quelques questions, répondit Emmet, hilare.

- Comme ? renchéris-je en attrapant la main de Bella.

- Mes sous-vêtements, dit Bella d'une petite voix, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Ils voulaient savoir quel genre de … enfin tu vois …

- Pourquoi vous lui avez demandé ça ? » demandai-je en les fusillant du regard.

Aucun d'eux ne me répondirent et Bella rougit davantage. Je serrai encore plus sa main dans la mienne et me rendis compte de son rythme cardiaque affolé grâce à son poignet.

« Bella ? lui demandai-je doucement.

- Ils voulaient savoir pour … me renseigner sur … tes préférences … »

La pauvre, elle aurait explosé si ça avait été possible. Sous le choc, j'ouvris mes yeux en grand et me stoppai. Bella leva son regard gêné vers moi et les autres se mirent à rire.

« Ne les écoute pas, ils sont vraiment nuls des fois. En plus, ils n'en savent rien. »

Elle sourit légèrement et commença à reprendre une couleur normale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa joue et je me rendis compte de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. De plus, mon geste ne sembla pas l'aider puisqu'elle devint encore plus chaude. Je lui lançai un sourire d'excuse et la lâchai.

« Dites-le si on vous dérange ! lança Emmet, moqueur.

- Les autres non, mais toi oui », lui répondis-je.

Il grimaça, à l'image d'un gamin de 4 ans et reprit sa marche. Nous lui emboitâmes le pas, Bella et moi restant toujours à l'arrière, les mains liées. Une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle se sentait mieux, je m'autorisai à la taquiner.

« Alors, tu portes quoi ?

- Pervers », souffla-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit sourire.

Je ris vivement et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Son geste me troubla, m'obséda, et je voulus à tout prix savoir ce qui la tracassait.

« À quoi tu penses ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Dis-moi, lui répondis-je avec mon sourire en coin.

- Hum … Non, c'est gênant, répondit-elle en rougissant encore une fois.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée, pas avec moi, lui assurai-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

- … »

Le fait de ne pas savoir me frustrait, mais le fait qu'elle refusait de me dire ce à quoi elle songeait provoquait ma curiosité.

« Bella … l'incitai-je.

- Non, mais … C'est … »

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en y mettant toute ma volonté, et elle finit par céder.

« Je pensais à … cette histoire de sous-vêtements, dit-elle après avoir soufflé. Je me demandais, , quel genre de … sous-vêtements tu … enfin …oublie, finit-elle en s'empourprant.

- Isabella Swan, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! » me moquai-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me frappa le torse. Je ris avant de me masser l'endroit où son poing avait atterri. C'est qu'elle avait de la force ! Non pas que je souffrais énormément, mais ça faisait quand même un peu mal … Ne pas parler de ça à Emmet, il m'enquiquinerait durant plusieurs décennies.

Bella remarqua ma ''douleur'' et se mit à rire.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?! s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. Ça alors !

- Non, pas du tout ! »

Elle rit encore un peu en me rassurant, me disant que ça resterait entre elle et moi.

« Très drôle, répliquai-je.

- Tu boudes ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à pleines dents.

Pour me venger je la soulevai de terre et la posai sur mon épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Elle protesta, donnant des coups dans mon dos. Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille et refusai de la lâcher, suivant le reste du groupe, qui se retourna sous les cris et plaintes de mon fardeau.

« Edward, lâche-moi !! cria-t-elle, morte de rire.

- Non, ris-je à mon tour.

- Lice, au secours ! essaya-t-elle.

- Ah non Bell's, c'est ton combat, refusa ma sœur en me lançant un clin d'oeil avant d'exploser de rire.

- Emmet, mon petit Emmet, j'ai réussi à avoir un prix au resto, aide-moi.

- Tu as refusé et tu as abandonné, même si tu n'as pas payé le prix initial, tu es une traîtresse, dit-il en lui tapant sur les fesses.

- Hé ! » protesta-t-elle en même temps que moi.

Mon frère leva les mains en l'air et recula. Bella s'était tue, chose que je trouvais très vite anormale. C'est alors qu'elle me pinça les fesses.

« Aïe ! m'exclamai-je en pouffant.

- Repose-moi, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. J'ai le sang qui monte au cerveau. »

Je ris et la déposai délicatement. Elle dégagea les cheveux qui lui gênaient la vue et lança un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie.

« Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! lui lança-t-elle.

- On fait les boutiques ? dit Alice en ignorant Bella. Il faut que je m'achète des chaussures pour aller avec la robe que j'ai acheté la dernière fois !

- Et Bella a besoin de dessous sexys, renchérit Emmet en lançant un coup d'oeil à l'interpellée.

- Pourquoi tu m'embêtes tout le temps ? râla celle-ci. Et Edward, lui aussi devrait avoir le droit à tes moqueries ! Alice et Jasper également … »

Je lui jetai un regard effaré ainsi que ma sœur et son futur copain. Bella rougit instantanément et bafouilla des excuses. Je ris et passai mon bras autour de sa taille.

« Avoir Emmet à dos est une chose, mais toute la famille en est une autre, lui lançai-je.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire plonger. C'est juste que je commence à en avoir marre de ces allusions, surtout que je rougis à chaque fois, c'est embarrassant.

- Tu as raison, approuvai-je. Em, fiche-lui la paix.

- Oh ça va, c'est juste pour rire », râla ce dernier.

Bella lui tira la langue et lui lança un clin d'oeil. Emmet pouffa et lui dit que sa vengeance serait terrible. Elle allait répliquer quand elle fut tirée brutalement sur le côté, quittant mon emprise. Elle protesta quand elle vit qu'Alice la trainer jusque dans une boutique de vêtements et chaussures en tout genre.

« Pauvre Bella, souffla Emmet. C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien. On va boire un verre ?

- Non accompagnons-les, refusa Jasper. Je suis sûr que Bella aura besoin de soutien.

- C'est ça, laça Emmet, dis plutôt que tu veux voir les essayages de ma sœur ! »

Suite à sa réplique, mon frère entra dans le magasin. Jaz souffla un « pfff n'importe quoi » et je le regardai, soupçonneux. Il me jeta un regard et s'enfuit dans la boutique, rejoignant les autres. Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui emboîtai le pas.

Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais au bout d'une heure, Bella n'avait toujours pas pris les jambes à son cou. Alice la tenait par la main et la trainait dans les rayons, à la recherche des vêtements qui pourraient faire le bonheur de la pauvre fille. Emmet et Rose s'étaient enfermés dans une cabine et Jasper et moi nous étions assis sur banc, les bras croisés sur nos poitrines. Nous ne parlions pas, découragés, attendant que la folie acheteuse d'Alice passe. À plusieurs reprises Bella nous jeta un regard suppliant, chuchotant un « pitié » quand elles passaient près de nous. Ma sœur était à fond dans ses recherches et ne faisait pas attention à l'état de son amie. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Jasper avait les yeux dans le vague et que je regardais la grande aiguille de l'horloge accrochée au mur tourner dans une lenteur exagérée, que nous entendîmes un cri de souris, suivi de très près par un cri outré. Jaz et moi nous jetâmes un regard et nous levâmes d'un bond, rejoignant les deux filles. Alice brandissait une robe très courte et décolleté sous le nez de Bella qui avait les yeux tellement ouverts qu'ils menaçaient de tomber. Remarquant notre présence, la pile électrique me montra l'objet en question.

« Elle est magnifique, non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non ! intervint Bella. On dirait un tee-shirt !

- Mais arrête un peu ! Elle est parfaite pour toi.

- C'est vrai que le bleu te va bien, dis-je à Bella en lui souriant.

- C'est gentil mais ça ne m'aide pas, répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

- Va l'essayer au moins, essaya ma sœur.

- De toutes façons, tu voudras que je l'achète. Ton avis n'est pas objectif.

- Très bien, on demandera aux garçons alors. »

Bella nous regarda, effrayée, avant de rougir furieusement.

« Euh non, c'est bon. De toutes façons, elle est trop chère.

- Va l'essayer ! » ordonna ma sœur en la poussant vers une cabine.

Nous les suivîmes, amusés. J'avoue que l'idée de la voir dans cette tenue me plaisait beaucoup, et j'étais pressé de voir le résultat. Toutes les deux entrèrent dans la cabine, refermant le rideau derrière elles. Nous les entendîmes chuchoter, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'elles se disaient. Je compris juste que Bella n'était pas à l'aise de se montrer ainsi, ce que je comprenais, quelque part. Quelques minutes après, Alice sortit et referma derrière elle, de sorte qu'on ne voit rien avant l'heure.

« Soyez objectifs, nous dit-elle. Sérieusement, je la trouve splendide ! Mais faites abstraction de sa tête boudeuse, de ses joues cramoisies et de sa mauvaise volonté. »

Nous rîmes et lui dîmes que nous étions prêts. Bella sortit, exactement comme l'avait décrit Alice. Mais je me fichais de l'humeur dans laquelle elle était, elle était tout simplement … époustouflante. La robe épousait ses formes, laissant apparaître ses jambes fines jusqu'à mi-cuisse et dévoilant le haut de son soutien-gorge. Les bretelles étaient fines, et lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même sous l'ordre de sa meilleure amie, on pouvait voir son dos balayé par ses longs cheveux bruns. Bella nous fit face et baissa les yeux devant nos regards insistants.

« Alors, comment vous la trouvez ? demanda Alice avec un énorme sourire.

- Bella tu es splendide ! » répondit Jasper en lui souriant gentiment.

Je ne pus répondre, encore sous le charme de la jeune femme en face de moi. Mon meilleur ami me fila un coup de coude dans les côtes, me ramenant sur Terre.

« Euh … Tu es … incroyable, dis-je en soufflant.

- Merci » répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle retourna dans la cabine pour se changer et Jasper et moi allâmes chercher les deux autres, leur disant qu'on allait pas tarder.

# # # #

Alice avait acheté la robe à Bella malgré ses différentes protestations. Nous rentrâmes à la maison après avoir bu un verre, exténués par cette journée mouvementée. Nous arrivâmes vers 18 heures et Esmée nous accueillit avec des cookies. Nous étions tous attablés, dégustant les biscuits.

« Il est encore tôt, que va-t-on faire ? demanda Emmet.

- Serais-tu à court d'idée ? s'étonna Bella.

- Hum … Ça dépend, es-tu encore d'humeur compétitive ? lança-t-il, mesquin.

- Non, je suis claquée ! C'est fini pour moi tes plans foireux.

- Dommage, j'avais pensé à voir la fin de ton streap-tease sur une chanson sensuelle … »

Je pouffai, me rappelant les évènements précédents et la scène qui avait suivi. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas au courant puisque les Hales ouvrirent grand la bouche.

« Quoi ? demanda Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, répondit Emmet en lui prenant la main, mon cœur t'appartient et je jure que j'ai résisté à l'appel de sa peau contre la mienne !

- Idiot ! lui dit-elle en le frappant, n'appréciant pas la plaisanterie.

- Je loupe toujours tout moi ! » râla Jasper.

Nous lui sourîmes, compatissants, puis je jetai un coup d'oeil à Bella qui regardait par la fenêtre, ayant sûrement une envie folle de partir en courant. Je lui souris, désolé, et elle haussa les épaules, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était habituée.

« C'est de ma faute de toutes façons, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est bien vrai », ris-je.

Elle grimaça et Emmet, après avoir rendu le sourire à Rosalie, s'intéressa de nouveau à Bella.

« Alors, tu es partante ?

- Roh la ferme … » lâcha-t-elle en cachant sa tête dans ses bras.

Esmée fit son apparition pour débarrasser la table et enlever les miettes.

« Ça va les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Oh pauvre Bella, que lui avez-vous encore fait ? lança-t-elle en voyant la tête de la jeune fille.

- Pour une fois, c'est pas de ma faute ! dit Emmet.

- Bien sûr ouais, dit Jasper en riant.

- Bref, ce soir on a un invité, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dissipés.

- Ah bon ? Qui as-tu invité ? demanda Alice, curieuse.

- Jessica ? blagua Emmet.

- Imbécile, souffla Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Emmet, fiche la paix à ton frère, le réprimanda ma mère.

- Merci maman, lui dis-je. Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Charlie, le chef Baxter, rajouta-t-elle pour Bella. Un homme très gentil. Comme il vit seul, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de l'inviter. Et puis lui et Carlisle sont très amis.

- Oui c'est vrai, il est très gentil, acquiesça Alice.

- C'est l'homme que tu disais avoir un certain charme ? Celui qui était dans le magasin quand on faisait de l'essence ? se renseigna Bella.

- Hum oui, répondit Alice en se tortillant sur son siège sous le regard amusé de Jaz.

- Il arrivera vers 20 heures, vous pouvez vous amuser encore. Mais soyez à l'heure autour de la table. Et pas d'impolitesse, insista Esmée auprès d'Emmet.

- Pourquoi toujours moi ? protesta-t-il.

- Tiens, on se le demande … » répondis-je.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Je vous avais dit que la suite était pour aujourd'hui, alors la voici. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu la poster avant mais je viens juste de finir ce chapitre. Le prochain sera là pour ce week-end mais je ne peux pas vous dire quel jour exact, tout dépendra de mes profs et du temps que j'aurais pour l'ordinateur._

_Ensuite, et j'aurais d'ailleurs dû commencer par ça, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, j'étais super contente de les lire. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps et que vous ne serez pas déçus._

_Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup à tout le monde !_

_Bisous et bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_POV Bella_

Esmée repartit, non sans m'avoir gratifié de son sourire avenant au passage. J'aimais beaucoup cette femme, elle débordait de gentillesse et de générosité.

« Charlie est le meilleur ami de Billy, peut-être pourrait-on l'inviter aussi ? demanda Alice, voulant par la même occasion voir Jacob.

- C'est un peu tard pour l'inviter, non ? lança Jasper.

- Qui sait, peut-être pourra-t-il venir ? insista Alice. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Jacob !

- Ben alors, va le voir demain, dit Emmet. Emmène Bella au passage, je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront bien.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'enquit Lili, les sourcils froncés.

- Pour rendre Edward jaloux, mais ça marche pas, répondit-il.

- Bon, il nous reste un certain temps avant l'arrivée de Charlie. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? l'ignora ce dernier.

- On s'avachit tous dans le salon ! s'exclama Emmet, visiblement épuisé.

- Il lui faut sa sieste, lançai-je en souriant.

- N'oublie pas, ma chère petite Bella, que je connais le moyen de torture que tu supportes le moins. »

Je perdis mon sourire face à cette révélation.

« Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il, ravi. Bon, allons dans le salon nous avachir comme des …

- Quel passe-temps merveilleux Emmy chéri, coupa Rosalie.

- Beurk, grimaça-t-il, quel surnom hideux.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, fière d'elle.

- Rien ne nous empêche de papoter pour nous occuper, souffla Alice. Bon, suivons l'idée d'Emmet. Nous irons nous préparer vers 19heures.

- Nous préparer ? lui demandai-je.

- Ben oui. On a un invité, c'est une occasion pour t'embellir ! Remarque, il faudrait s'y mettre dès maintenant avec toi.

- Merci, lançai-je. Décidément, tu ne m'envoies que des fleurs ! Bon allons nous vautrer dans les fauteuils avant que le truc qui me sert de meilleure amie ne me prenne pour un cobaye. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous vers le salon où les sacs de couchage n'avaient pas étaient enlevés. Emmet et Rosalie se jetèrent sur l'un deux, Alice et Jasper sur le deuxième, tous les deux se souriant. Je m'assis sur le canapé et Edward s'installa à côté de moi. Emmet se leva, ferma les rideaux et la porte avant de retourner à sa place, dans les bras de Rosalie. Nous étions maintenant plongés dans le noir presque complet, la lumière filtrant à travers les côtés des tissus. L'ambiance était tout de même meilleure.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de faire ça ? demanda Edward.

- Pour ne pas que vous voyez certaines choses … répondit-il en riant suite à un bruit sourd, sûrement Rosalie lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est profitable pour d'autres également, dit Jasper et je devinai son petit sourire.

- Tu parles de toi voulant tripoter ma sœur ? répliqua Edward.

- Et même si il veut le faire, intervint la concernée après un court silence, en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Son frère grogna, vaincu, et déposa ses pieds sur la table basse disposée en face de nous. Je sentis quelque chose me frôlait, et j'aperçus Edward cherchant à tâtons ma main, que je glissai sous la sienne. Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, et avec un peu de courage et l'obscurité aidant, je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule.

Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, Edward évoquant le rendez-vous d'Alice et Jasper. Je râlai car celle-ci ne m'avait rien dit, mais elle me promit de tout me raconter, ce qui déplut à Jasper qui râla à son tour.

À 19heures pétantes, Alice se leva en sautillant m'arrachant des bras du bel Adonis. Elle voulut m'affubler de la robe bleu ciel précédemment achetée, mais je réussis à la convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout pour la venue du shérif. Je fus alors emprisonnée à l'intérieur d'un jean taille basse serré noir et d'un débardeur rouge décolleté, épousant mes formes sans pour autant me boudiner. Nous descendîmes vers 19h45 pour aider à mettre la table. Je rejoignis Edward qui s'occupait des verres et je prenais ceux qui manquaient. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue.

« Tu vas enfin rencontrer le shérif de notre petite ville, dit-il en plaçant les verres.

- Oui, Alice m'en a déjà parlé. Je sais juste qu'il vit seul pas très loin, et qu'il a un certain charme. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est le chef de la police ?

- Hum ça doit faire trois ans à peu près.

- Trois ans ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh non, comme ça. Mais qu'est devenu Dean, l'ancien shérif ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est marié. Ils ont déménagé pour son job, mais je ne sais plus ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ah d'accord. »

Je restai songeuse. Dean était un homme vraiment très gentil, je le considérais comme la présence masculine qui manquait à ma vie. Mais ma mère ne l'appréciait pas, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais su pourquoi. Peu importe, j'avais perdu tout contact avec le monde de Forks à mon déménagement, excepté avec Alice. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle …

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant mes réflexions. Edward décrocha illico, et rit après avoir laissé quelques secondes à l'auteur du coup de fil.

« Je vous envoie Esmée, Charlie … Non ne vous en faîtes pas, personne ne trouve le chemin du premier coup … (il rit encore) On pensera à le faire élargir ou à mettre un panneau … Bien, à tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha et finit de mettre la table, aidé par sa sœur une fois que j'eus cassé une assiette.

« C'était Charlie ? Il n'a toujours pas trouvé le chemin ? lança Alice.

- Oui, rit son frère. Il tournait en rond, il ne se rappelle jamais où c'est. Il m'a parlé de problème de vue naissant. »

Je souris, imaginant le drôle de personnage que devait être ce Charlie.

« Il est pire que Bella, se moqua Alice. Quand on était petites, elle était toujours incapable de venir en vélo.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Faut le voir votre petit chemin ridicule ! »

Edward me frotta l'épaule en réconfort et j'installai les serviettes en papier ''qui ne risquaient pas d'être cassées'' m'avait assuré ma meilleure amie. Au moins, je pouvais faire ça. Edward alla prévenir sa mère que Charlie l'attendait pour trouver le chemin. Elle rit en attrapant les clés et nous demanda de surveiller le four. Je me postai dans la cuisine et attendis la fin de la cuisson de la viande. L'odeur était très appétissante, et j'avais beau m'être gavée de cookies une heure plus tôt, je commençais à avoir très faim. Emmet vint s'asseoir sur une des chaises du bar.

« Bella, me salua-t-il.

- Emmet », répondis-je.

Il dessinait des formes circulaires sur le comptoir avec ses doigts.

« Alors … reprit-il.

- Alors ? répétai-je, amusée par son manège.

- J'essaie de faire la conversation, de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est plutôt raté, non ?

- Non ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Oh, pardon. »

Il me jeta un regard qu'il voulait noir, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer à la vue du résultat.

« Tu sais que je t'aime bien ? lança-t-il.

- Euh merci », répondis-je.

Le silence s'installa et je vérifiai l'intérieur du four où la viande s'apprêtait à être à point. Quand je tournai de nouveau mon regard vers Emmet, il me fixait, un sourcil froncé, l'autre haussé.

« Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Ben tu pourrais dire que tu m'aimes aussi !

- Euh … Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je t'aime bien !

- Tu ne le penses pas, insista-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- C'est la façon que tu as de le dire, ce n'est pas convainquant.

- Roh mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant des fois !

« Tu me trouves lourd ? s'inquiéta-t-il, sérieux.

- Tu peux l'être quand tu veux. Non, rectification, tu l'es tout le temps. Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi, et c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime bien. »

Il sembla satisfait de ma déclaration puisqu'il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ça, c'est cool ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils, le regardant sortir son portable de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Il appuya sur un bouton, et ma voix retentit dans la pièce. « _Tu peux l'être quand tu veux. Non, rectification, tu l'es tout le temps. Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi, et c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime bien._ »

« Emmet, soufflai-je, exaspérée. Tu as quel âge ?!

- C'est au cas où t'oublies, dit-il en se levant. Hé les gars, écoutez ça ! » rajouta-t-il en partant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et éteignis le four, l'entrouvrant légèrement pour qu'il ne chauffe pas plus longtemps. Edward entra dans la cuisine et s'assit sur la chaise qu'Emmet venait de quitter.

« Tu as fait un heureux, dit-il en souriant.

- Involontairement en plus, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Tu vas en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

- Je crois aussi. »

Il triturait ses mains, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Dis Bella … Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste … On en est où, nous deux ? »

Je ne répondis rien, abasourdie par sa question. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait.

« Je veux dire, rajouta-t-il après un court silence, est-ce que … est-ce qu'il y a un nous ? Cette question fait vraiment film à l'eau de rose, dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Euh … »

Pour dire vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que l'on était l'un pour l'autre. Je savais juste que je ne pouvais m'imaginais loin de lui et cette notion de dépendance me déplaisait fortement. Mais j'étais tellement bien avec lui. Je lui appartenais. Et ça m'effrayait, c'était beaucoup trop rapide pour moi. Je n'osais imaginer la tête qu'il ferait si je lui disais tout ça !

Mon manque de réponse le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je … Je ne veux pas avoir à répondre à cette question, dis-je, gênée. Fais-le toi, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Je regrettai presque mes paroles. Non, sur le coup, je les regrettai. Et si il disait qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher de moi ainsi ? Que deviendrais-je ? Pour quoi passerais-je ? Oh oui, je regrettai mes paroles, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais être avec lui, être officiellement sa petite-copine si lui ne voulait pas. Je préférais qu'il parle avant qu'il n'entende ce que je ressentais, c'était moins humiliant. Mais si il refusait, enfin si il me jetait comme une vieille chaussette, réussirais-je à vivre dans _sa_ maison ? Et si il voulait être avec moi comme je voulais être avec lui, que penserait ma mère ? Serait-elle d'accord avec tout ça ? M'ordonnerait-elle de rentrer immédiatement à Phoenix ?

Je commençai à avoir un début de migraine et je compris que je réfléchissais trop. Edward se leva et se planta face à moi, ses yeux sondant les miens.

« Si je te dis … (il expira en fermant les yeux avant de reprendre) En fait, j'aimerais être avec toi, te tenir la main en public, t'embrasser n'importe quand n'importe où … (mon cœur palpita et un sentiment de joie se répandit dans tout mon être) … mais … (ascenseur émotif [_vous connaissez Gad Elmaleh ?lol On va faire une définition vite fait : grande joie vite effacée par une grosse déception_] ; mon cœur reprit un rythme normal mais mes sourcils se froncèrent, et j'attendais la suite avec une certaine (énorme) appréhension) … ce serait mal. »

Et voilà, c'était trop beau pour durer de toutes façons. Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ?

Je reculai d'un pas sans vraiment le vouloir. J'avais envie de pleurer, et je me détestais pour ça. Je baissai la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon désarroi. Il fit un pas vers moi.

« Bella … »

Je relevai mes yeux vers les siens et affichai un sourire que je voulais convainquant sur mon visage.

« Ça va Edward. Ne t'en fais pas, je … comprends. »

Il avait sûrement remarqué mon hésitation voire même mon mensonge. Non, je ne comprenais pas. Se pouvait-il que je n'étais pour lui qu'un simple jouet ? Quelque chose qu'on utilise et qu'on jette une fois que l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs ? J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de le détester en ce moment-même, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Une raison de plus pour me haïr.

« Tu comprends ? s'étonna-t-il. Non, tu ne comprends visiblement pas. »

Le chapeau ! Et voilà qu'il n'était pas content de ma réaction ! Que voulait-il ? Des cris, des larmes ? Nope Monsieur, vous n'aurez pas ce plaisir !

« Ah bon ? m'irritai-je. Alors explique, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu ne viens pas de dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Dois-je m'acheter une nouvelle paire d'oreilles ?

- Non Bella, ne t'énerve pas.

- Merde ! Ok ? »

J'étais énervée, triste et blessée ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon envie de crier.

« Je ne dois pas m'énerver alors que d'après ce que je viens de comprendre, tu n'as fait que jouer avec moi ? Que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Que tu ...

- Je te veux.

- … n'es qu'un salaud hypocrite et que … Quoi ? »

Quand ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau, toute émotion me quitta : la tristesse, la colère … Il ne restait que l'incompréhension.

« Je te veux Bella, je veux de toi, répéta-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, tu as raison, dis-je complètement perdue.

- Sur quel point ?

- Je n'ai rien compris. Non, rectification, je ne comprends rien. »

Il sourit et prit une de mes mains dans les siennes.

« Ce que j'essayais de te dire, c'est que … c'est peut-être trop tôt pour nous montrer en public.

- Tu as … honte ? lâchai-je, blessée.

- Quelle idée, bien sûr que non ! répondit-il. Je suis même fier que tu sois un tant soit peu attirée par moi. »

Un tant soit peu ? Hum …

« C'est par rapport aux gens, à ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Crois-moi, si tu veux pouvoir passer ton année ici, il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant qu'on ne s'affiche ensemble.

- Alors … C'est pour ma sécurité que tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Seulement en public, rectifia-t-il.

- Alors je ne dois plus t'approcher ? Manger seule le midi ?

- Non ! Seulement, on évitera juste les marques d'affection comme … »

Il se pencha tout doucement et posa ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« Ça, sourit-il.

- Ou bien … »

Je me pris au jeu et déposai mes lèvres sur son cou.

« Ceci, finis-je.

- Ou encore … »

Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et colla son corps au mien. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et commença par les effleurer, faisant naître en moi un brasier qui ravageait le bas de mon ventre. Puis il les posa d'abord délicatement, sans bouger au début. Mais j'en voulais plus et approfondis le baiser, entrouvrant mes lèvres. Il m'imita et très vite, nos langues se cherchèrent, se caressèrent alors que nos mains s'accrochaient désespérément au corps de l'autre. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, déclenchant des frissons dans la totalité de mon dos. Je soufflai et serrai mon corps contre le sien. Il nous fit nous reculer et me plaqua contre le frigo. Mes mains partirent à la recherche de son torse et lui glissa une main le long de ma cuisse. Nos souffles s'entremêlèrent, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. La puissance du désir que j'éprouvais pour lui dépasser l'entendement. Alors qu'il plia mon genou et que je lui déposai plusieurs baisers dans le cou, il s'arrêta brusquement et s'écarta légèrement. Nous étions tous deux presque essoufflés.

« Je ne veux pas que tu …

- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi, le coupai-je en l'embrassant furtivement. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Il me sourit et baissa mon tee-shirt qui était relevé jusqu'au niveau du nombril. Je remis mon pied à terre, libérant sa taille. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais s'il n'avait pas stoppé, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais fait à sa place. Sa mère nous aurait surpris en plein câlin.

« Je t'ai décoiffée, souffla-t-il en replaçant quelques mèches folles.

- C'est rien, Alice aura vite fait de réparer ça. »

Il rit doucement et la voix de sa mère nous parvint de l'entrée.

« Charlie est là » me dit Edward.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et prit ma main, m'emmenant avec lui rejoindre les autres.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Il est un peu tard, je pensais pouvoir poster plus tôt mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'espère tout de même ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre._

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont super encourageantes !!_

_Voici enfin le chapitre de la rencontre Charlie/Bella, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus._

_Bref, je m'arrête ici et je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_POV Bella_

Je tenais toujours la main à Edward quand nous pénétrâmes dans le vestibule. Je vis Esmée, souriante, débarrasser un homme aux cheveux légèrement grisonnants de son manteau. Son visage était ridé, et il semblait fatigué pour son âge. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Quand son regard croisa le mien, je sentis comme une intuition, comme si je le connaissais déjà. L'avais-je déjà vu quelque part ? Il ne me semblait pas …

Il sembla désarçonné lui aussi et me sourit vivement, tendant sa main gauche pour me serrer la main.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Bella. Je m'appelle Charlie.

- Enchantée. » répondis-je en le saluant.

Je remarquai alors une alliance. Ne vivait-il pas seul ? Était-il veuf ou bien divorcé ? Il semblait être un homme gentil, son regard était rempli de bienveillance.

Le shérif remarqua ma proximité avec Edward et nous sourit, suivant Esmée qui nous emmenait dans la salle à manger.

« Je vois que tu as déjà fait tes marques. Dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, les gens sont plutôt accueillants. Je crois que c'est la curiosité qui fait ça.

- Oh vous savez, je vivais à Forks quand j'étais plus jeune, donc je connais déjà quelques têtes.

- Vraiment ? Peut-être nous sommes-nous déjà croisés ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

- Je ne pense pas, j'ai déménagé il y a environ trois ans.

- Ah. »

Il perdit un peu de son entrain et fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il me scruta durant quelques secondes, son regard se faisant insistant.

« Que font tes parents dans la vie ? questionna-t-il, le visage grave.

- Euh … répondis-je, rougissant.

- Charlie, est-ce une manière d'accueillir une nouvelle recrue ? » lança une voix masculine.

Charlie se leva pour serrer la main à Carlisle, qui rentrait dans la pièce accompagné des autres. Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table. Je me retrouvai entre Edward et Alice, Charlie se tenant en face de moi. Le dîner commença dans le calme, le shérif Baxter me lançant quelques regards intrigués. Son insistance me mit mal à l'aise mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je le connaissais. Son alliance prouvait l'existence d'une femme, pourquoi vivait-il seul ? Il était arrivé il y a 3 ans, lorsque ma mère me prit sous le bras pour partir vivre à Phoenix. Je me plongeai dans mes pensées, coupant tout contact avec la réalité.

« Oh Bella, tu me passes le pain ? » lança Emmet.

Y avait-il une chance pour que cet homme ait connu ma mère ? N'étais-je pas là pour découvrir l'identité de mon père ?

« Oh Bella ! »

Il était le chef de la police, il devait avoir plein de renseignements quant aux anciens habitants de Forks, non ?

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, C'EST QUAND TU VEUX !! »

Le hurlement de la brute aux cheveux sombres me sortit de ma ''léthargie''. J'attrapai vivement le pain et lui lançai un regard noir.

« Quand même, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Et il osait râler en plus ! Je rêve.

Alors que je voulais attraper mon verre pour boire un peu d'eau, je vis que mon voisin d'en face s'était figé. Je regardais alors son visage où se reflétaient surprise et ahurissement. Mais surtout l'incompréhension. Il me fixait de ses yeux exorbités et je me mis à trembler devant la profondeur de son regard. Il laissa alors tomber sa fourchette sans pour autant fermer la bouche.

Il me fit penser à un poisson, mais je n'avais pas envie de rire pour le moment. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et un silence pesant venait de s'installer, tous les regards convergeant entre le shérif et moi. Carlisle prit enfin la parole, s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de son ami.

« Charlie, tout va bien ? »

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et resta immobile, ses yeux ne s'étant toujours pas fermés depuis près de deux minutes. Je rougis devant son regard, et pleins de questions naquirent dans ma tête.

''Pourquoi'' était la principale. Me connaissait-il ? Moi ou ma mère ? Peut-être bien mon père ? L'avais-je offensé par un quelconque geste ? Ou alors il était en train d'avoir une vision, un peu comme Phoebe dans Charmed ou bien Johnny Smith dans Dead Zone … Je secouai la tête et essayai de me concentrer sur le moment présent. Je le vis cligner des yeux : il était donc humain. Puis tout d'un coup, il fit racler sa chaise sur le sol et quitta précipitamment la table, sous les regards ahuris de tous.

Je ne sus pourquoi mais je me sentis vite irritée. Quelle impolitesse ! Je me levai à mon tour, poussée par mon instinct. Je revoyais son visage dans ma tête et commençai à avoir la certitude de le connaître. Il fallait que je lui parle, quitte à avoir l'air ridicule. Pour une fois, je m'en fichais. Je le suivis donc, et le rejoignis dans l'entrée où il récupérait son manteau. Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde pour me voir et accéléra ses mouvements. Il jeta sa veste sur son dos et ouvrit la porte. Je me précipitai à sa suite.

« Attendez ! » criai-je.

Mais il m'ignorait, s'entêtant à vouloir s'enfuir. Cette réaction renforça mon sentiment de déroute. Il devait forcément savoir quelque chose sur moi, et peu importe ce que c'était, je voulais le savoir. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi et en un coup d'oeil, je vis tout le monde à la porte, suivre nos mouvements du regard, tous curieux et perplexes. Charlie continuait sa course jusqu'à sa voiture mais je me mis à courir et le retins par le bras. Il se retourna vivement, si vite que j'eus un sursaut de surprise. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et fixa ses prunelles sombres dans les miennes. Alors, je ne sus comment, mais je compris. Cet homme faisait partie de moi. Il était la seule personne qui avait manqué à mon existence, cette personne que j'avais tant voulu connaître durant mon enfance. Cette personne que je pleurais tous les soirs quand j'étais gamine parce qu'il me manquait alors que je ne le connaissais pas. J'avais prié, des heures durant pour ne serait-ce que le croiser un jour, pour avoir la chance de lui dire que je l'aimais, que je le voulais près de moi. Mais j'avais abandonné au bout de plusieurs années, j'en étais arrivée à détester ma mère parfois pour m'avoir empêcher de le connaître. Et aujourd'hui il était là, devant moi, toute la peine et la douleur qu'il avait enduré se reflétant dans son regard pourtant si doux. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant si fort que j'en avais du mal à respirer. Mais j'en avais besoin, besoin de savoir qu'il existait bel et bien et qu'il était _là_. Je le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras frêles et me mis à pleurer, tellement heureuse de le retrouver. Il était réel et à sa réaction, je pouvais dire qu'il ne me détestait pas. J'avais retrouvé mon père, aucun mot ne pouvait vraiment définir ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à pleurer toutes ces années perdues. 10 minutes, une demi-heure, une heure entière ? Aucune idée. Quand nous nous séparâmes, la famille Cullen avait déserté le palier mais la porte était ouverte et la lumière allumée.

Je m'écartai légèrement et essuyai mes joues avec mes manches. Il recula d'un pas et frotta ses yeux. Le silence s'installa, mais il n'était pas gênant, ni même lourd, nous profitions simplement de nos retrouvailles. Bien que nous ne nous étions jamais vus auparavant, nous nous connaissions. Parce que j'étais une partie de lui tout comme il était une partie de moi.

« Bella … » souffla-t-il simplement, l'œil brillant.

Je ne pus que lui sourire et j'étudiai ses traits plus particulièrement. Je n'avais jamais eu d'image précise de lui, et même si je ne savais pas exactement qui il était, j'étais fière d'être sa fille. En fait, j'étais tellement heureuse à ce moment-là que j'aurais pu voler.

« Il faut qu'on parle, non ? Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser, dit-il en me souriant. J'en ai également, ça risque d'être long.

- Nous avons tout le temps, non ? m'enquis-je, inquiète à l'idée d'être séparée de lui si tôt.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Il me sourit un peu plus et nous nous installâmes dans le salon de la villa. Esmée nous avait dit de nous asseoir ici pour avoir plus de tranquillité. Alors que nous traversâmes l'entrée, nous ne vîmes aucun des adolescents. Tous nous laissaient notre intimité. Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup, tous dans cette famille étaient géniaux.

« Alors hum … commença-t-il, gêné. Tu es la fille de Renée ? »

L'envie de lui faire une blague me prit mais j'évitai. Je ne pensais pas que ça l'aurait fait rire que je réponde ''non'' à sa question. J'acquiesçai alors doucement de la tête. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il regarda ses mains.

« Et … hum … Ai-je tort si je suppose être … ton père ? »

Il semblait gêné et anxieux. Avait-il peur que je confirme ses doutes ? Après tout, je ne me serais pas écroulée dans les bras d'un inconnu, il devait sûrement le savoir. Il voulait en être sûr, normal.

« Je ne pense pas. Que vous vous trompez je veux dire. Quand avez-vous connu ma mère ? demandai-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale.

- Ça doit remonter à 18 ans. Nous vivions à Seattle. Nous sommes restés un an ensemble. Je travaillais à la police locale et une affaire très importante prenait beaucoup de mon temps. Renée voulait que je lui accorde plus de temps. Mais je n'ai pas pu, elle est alors partie précipitamment. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte, je te l'assure ! Une fois que je me suis retrouvé seul, j'ai compris à quel point elle était importante pour moi. J'ai fait des recherches, pendant des années je l'ai cherchée. Il m'a fallu 14 ans pour savoir qu'elle vivait à Forks. J'ai emménagé à mon tour ici et je l'ai retrouvée un soir. Je suis allé frapper à sa porte. Elle m'a accueilli, un peu froidement, mais elle a accepté de me parler. Pendant environ deux heures nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, de ce que nous avions fait durant toutes ces années. Jamais elle ne m'a parlé de toi. Elle me parlait d'un certain Phil qu'elle avait rencontré je ne sais où, sur internet je crois. Le lendemain, la maison était déserte. J'ai alors compris que je devais aller de l'avant, l'oublier. Si j'avais su que tu existais …

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est ma mère qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

- Ne lui en veux pas, elle a ses raisons. Mais ne me vouvoie pas, je suis ton père après tout ! »

Il sourit et sembla heureux. J'étais d'accord avec Alice : il avait un certain charme, surtout quand il souriait.

« Je veux tout savoir sur toi. Enfin, si tu veux bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Bien sûr, souris-je. J'ai toujours voulu connaître mon père. »

Il me sourit encore une fois.

« Commençons par ta date de naissance. »

Je lui racontai tout ce que je pouvais, le plus important surtout. Mes résultats scolaires, mes déménagements, Phil, mon amitié envers Alice, mes goûts musicaux, … Il m'écoutait parler, intéressé et visiblement ravi d'apprendre toutes ces choses sur moi. Mais les heures passaient et vers minuit, je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Il regarda sa montre et se leva.

« Il est tard, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Que dirais-tu si tu venais chez moi de temps en temps ? On a encore beaucoup de choses à se raconter. »

Aux anges, je hochai vivement la tête.

« J'ai racheté ton ancienne maison, tu ne seras pas déroutée. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, il faut juste que tu me préviennes pour que je puisse me libérer.

- Bien, pas de soucis. Peut-être pourrais-je passer demain ? demandai-je en triturant mes mains.

- Oh … Disons que je devais aller à la Push, mais je peux reporter !

- Non, non, ne te dérange pas, je pense y aller aussi, Alice voulait passer voir un ami à elle.

- Je passerai vous chercher si vous voulez ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire qui ne quittait plus son visage.

- Oui ce serait bien. »

Il sourit et hésita avant de me prendre rapidement dans ses bras.

« À demain Bella, salua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- À demain. »

Il sourit et referma la porte. Je restai immobile quelques instants avant de réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent toute seule et un sentiment de pur bonheur s'immisça dans mon cœur. Alice descendit l'escalier comme une flèche et me fonça dessus, me serrant fort dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte et quelques larmes de joie coulèrent d'elles-même.

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi ma petite Bell's !!! cria-t-elle en serrant encore plus fort.

- Merci … »

Je peinai à respirer et le lui fis remarquer. Elle s'excusa et se détacha, les yeux brillants comme si elle allait pleurer.

« Tu pleures ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, presque. »

Elle se mit à rire. Je vis Edward qui se tenait en retrait, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. J'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il referma les siens autour de ma taille et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien mais j'étais littéralement épuisée. Je fermai les yeux, profitant du calme qui régnait. J'entendais le cœur d'Edward battre sous sa peau. Ce fut comme une berceuse et je me sentis partir petit à petit. Étant en position debout, je trouvai bizarre de ne pas sentir mes jambes flancher. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour ouvrir mes paupières.

« Elle s'endort, chuchota Edward.

- Viens, on va l'emmener dans son lit », répondit Alice.

Je sentis mon corps se soulever et je compris qu'il venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me lovai contre son torse, trop épuisée pour protester. Je le sentis embrasser mon front avant que je ne sombre.

# # # # # #

Je m'éveillai tout doucement et pris conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais dans ma chambre, enroulée dans mes draps, mon réveil reflétant cette lumière rouge. Il était 10heures15. Je clignais des yeux et repensais aux évènements de la veille. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite que je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Ma relation avec Edward avait nettement avancé, les blagues bidons d'Emmet s'étaient décuplées et j'avais retrouvé mon père. J'avais retrouvé mon père. Ça me faisait tellement bizarre de me dire ça. Pourtant c'était le cas, je l'avais retrouvé. Que ce serait-il passer si Emmet ne m'avait pas crié dessus, révélant mon nom de famille ? L'aurait-il quand même compris ou aurais-je eu le courage de lui demander ? Je n'en savais rien, mais peu importait. Il vivait dans la même ville que moi, s'intéressait à moi.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il m'avait raconté, de la fuite de ma mère, j'eus un élan de colère et d'incompréhension envers elle. Je me levai précipitamment et cherchai mon portable dans ma poche. Je remarquai qu'il n'y était pas. Je regardai alors partout dans ma chambre, mais toujours aucun signe. Je sortis le plus vite possible, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais je savais que si je prenais le temps de réfléchir, je ne le ferais pas. Parce que je ne voudrais pas la blesser. Mais je voulais savoir, et c'était urgentissime. Je pris la décision – bête, stupide et totalement irréfléchie – de courir dans l'escalier. Je me loupai la dernière marche et tombai sur les fesses.

« Ouch ! »

Je m'apprêtai à me relever quand une main vint dans mon champ de vision. Je l'attrapai en regardant à qui elle appartenait. Je souris, et une fois debout je le remerciai.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Edward, tenant toujours ma main.

- Non ça va, je suis habituée. »

Il sourit avant de reprendre.

« Alors, pourquoi courrais-tu comme ça ? »

Me rappelant de l'urgence, j'ordonnai à mes jambes de retourner dans une course folle. Je n'avais toujours pas réfléchi et je ne le voulais pas. J'arrivai dans le salon, Edward me suivant au pas. Alice était debout, derrière le canapé, tenant dans ses mains l'objet recherché. Elle me regardait avec un large sourire, brandissant mon téléphone.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, donne-le moi, ordonnai-je en tendant la main.

- Hmm … Non. Vois-tu, je te connais par cœur ma chère Bella, et je sais qui si tu l'appelles maintenant, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts plus tard. Tu me remercieras, tu verras. »

Elle s'assit alors sur le canapé, aux côtés de Jasper qui me lançait un regard désolé. Sans crier gare, je pris mon élan et me jetai sur le canapé. Jasper eut le temps de déguerpir mais Alice n'avait rien vu venir. Je lui arrachai le portable des mains et partis en courant. La situation m'amusait et je partis dans un fou rire lorsque je me trouvais derrière le fauteuil. Alice se mit à rire aussi mais sembla ne pas vouloir lâcher prise.

« Rends-moi ça Isabella !

- Nope !

- Donne !

- Non !

- Edward ? demanda-t-elle en regardant toujours dans ma direction.

- Hein ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et alors que je regardai Alice, mon téléphone mobile me fut arraché des mains. Je me retournai pour voir Edward Le Traître à moins d'un mètre de moi, tenant le mobile derrière lui, hors d'accès pour moi.

« Attends un peu, réfléchis d'abord », me dit-il.

Non, ne réfléchis pas !

« Tu as raison, soufflai-je en me rapprochant de lui, posant ma tête sur son torse. Excuse-moi. »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant délicatement ma proie. Il se laissa faire et posa une de ses mains sur ma taille : la mauvaise. J'accentuai alors le baiser auquel il répondit et posa sa deuxième main sur ma hanche. Je glissai lentement ma main le long de son bras et vis qu'il ne tenait rien. Surprise, je reculai pour regarder. Rien. Je vis alors Alice juste derrière son frère qui tenait mon téléphone.

« Bien essayé » dit-elle en s'enfuyant.

Je râlai et sortis des bras d'Edward. Celui-ci me fit sa moue désolée et je l'ignorai, retournant dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Malheureusement pour moi, je me mis à réfléchir et pris la décision de ne pas en parler à ma mère, de ne pas l'engueuler. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, j'irai tout doucement et essaierai de la faire parler.


	17. Chapitre 16

_Ceci n'est pas le chapitre de la Push, j'ai un peu changé le sujet, désolée. J'hésitais à faire un chapitre plus long, où j'aurais mis la scène de la Push, mais je n'aurais pas pu le poster avant un bon moment, alors je me suis arrêtée là._

_Bref, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_

_Bisous et bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_POV Bella_

Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillant sans vraiment regarder les habits en question. Je passai un coup de brosse rapide dans mes cheveux trempés, me lavai vivement les dents et sortis de ma chambre. J'entendis du mouvement dans la cuisine et décidai de m'y rendre. Esmée cuisinait, aidée de Rosalie. Je m'assis sur une chaise près du bar.

« Bonjour, leur dis-je.

- Bonjour ma puce, tu as bien dormi ? me demanda Esmée en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Oui, merci. »

Elle me sourit et ouvrit le four, en sortant une plaque entière de cookies.

« Encore ?! m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

- Emmet n'avait pas eu sa dose hier, rit Rosalie.

- C'est un vrai goinfre … » souffla Esmée, faussement exaspérée.

Je ris devant leurs visages désespérés et Alice entra dans la cuisine, le portable dans la main.

« Tu viens pour me narguer ? lui lançai-je.

- Non. Je viens te le rendre. Je pense que tu as réfléchi, non ? »

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle savait toujours tout ?

« Oui, soufflai-je. J'ai ton autorisation ?

- Et bien oui, à condition que je sois à côté de toi lors du coup du fil. »

J'acquiesçai. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix mais de toutes façons, avoir ma meilleure amie avec moi à ce moment là était une bonne chose. Elle tendit sa main libre vers moi et je la lui attrapai. Nous montâmes à l'étage et nous écroulâmes sur mon lit.

« Au fait, Charlie vient nous chercher pour aller à la Push tout à l'heure, ça te dit ? Comme tu parlais du fait d'aller voir Jacob, je pensais que …

- Oui bien sûr, c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec Jake, il est doux comme un agneau !

- Doux comme un agneau ? répétai-je en lui jetant un regard curieux.

- Oui, quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non rien. Charlie va sûrement appeler quand il part de chez lui.

- Ok, bon appelle ! s'empressa-t-elle.

- Toi qui ne voulais pas que je l'appelle il y a de ça une heure !

- Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et cherchai le nom de ma mère dans le répertoire. Je mis le haut-parleur et Renée décrocha à la quatrième tonalité.

« _Allô ?_

- Maman ? C'est Bella.

_- Oh coucou mon ange. Alors comment ça va à Forks ?_

- Aussi bien qu'il y a trois jours. J'ai fait la connaissance du shérif hier soir.

_- Vraiment ? Ce n'est plus Dean ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, il s'appelle Charlie. »

Un silence plana durant quelques secondes.

« _Oh et bien... J'espère qu'il est gentil._

- Il m'a semblé très accueillant. Mais c'était bizarre, c'était comme si on se connaissait déjà, tu vois ? »

Alice me fila un coup de coude dans les côtes et me lança un regard réprobateur. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« _Ah …_

- Maman, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te pose des questions là-dessus mais …

_- Tu veux savoir pour ton père_, me coupa-t-elle. Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'elle ne continue. _Je pense que tu sais déjà qui c'est, tu ne me parlerais pas de Charlie autrement. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, et je ne veux pas savoir. Tu es grande et tu as toujours voulu le connaître. J'ai refusé parce que … _Elle s'interrompit durant quelques secondes._ Il n'a … jamais su que tu existais. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi parce que je savais qu'il aurait voulu te voir. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre, et je ne voulais plus avoir aucun lien avec Charlie. Nous étions jeunes et quand je suis tombée enceinte de toi, je voulais le quitter. Je ne supportais plus de vivre toute seule à Seattle, j'étouffais là-bas ! Alors je lui ai fait part de ma solitude. Mais il n'a pas changé son comportement, il restait des heures au travail, y dormant même parfois. Je suis partie vivre à Forks, pensant que jamais il ne m'y retrouverait. Mais un soir … _Elle fit une nouvelle pause et prit une grande inspiration._ Un soir il est venu à ma porte. La veille de notre déménagement. Tu dormais chez Alice ce soir-là. Je l'ai donc fait entrer et on a parlé. D'après ce qu'il me disait, il avait passé quatorze années à me chercher. Sa vie ne s'articulait qu'autour de ça et de son travail. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'avait pas changé et je ne voulais pas retomber dans cette routine ennuyante. De plus, j'avais fait la connaissance de Phil par internet, un site protégé, bien sûr, ne t'avise pas à aller sur des sites de rencontre, tu sais que c'est dangereux !_

- Maman ! la repris-je, attendant la suite de son récit.

_- Oui, pardon. Donc il est reparti et je me suis empressée de faire nos valises. Je suis passée te chercher et nous avons filé directement. Si il avait appris ton existence, il aurait voulu être près de toi et je ne l'aurais pas supporté !_

- C'est mon père ! Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tes actes ont été égoïstes ? Ne comprends-tu pas que j'avais besoin de lui ?

_- Je sais, je sais mais … Crois-moi j'avais été folle amoureuse de lui, et j'avais tellement souffert que je … c'était au-dessus de mes forces, pardonne-moi._

- Je te demandais simplement de me parler de lui, je ne te demandais pas de te remarier !

_- Tu m'en veux chérie, c'est normal. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis désolée. _»

Je soupirai et frottai mon front.

« Je … Je ne t'en veux pas maman. Je veux simplement te dire que je compte apprendre à le connaître. Passer du temps avec lui.

_- Bien mais qui te dit qu'il sera d'accord ? N'oublie pas qu'il ne sait pas que tu existes ! Tu risques de lui faire faire un infarctus !_

- Hum … Je t'ai dit qu'il était passé hier soir. Et il a compris que … j'étais ta fille et …

_- Oh … Comment l'a-t-il pris ?_

- Plutôt bien, un peu surpris sur le coup mais … il semblait … heureux.

_- Tu es belle comme un cœur, il doit être fier._

- Maman … Bon je vais te laisser je te rappellerai d'ici quelques jours pour te donner des nouvelles.

_- Bien. Fais gaffe à toi Bella. Je t'aime._

- Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Je raccrochai et jetai un coup d'oeil à Alice.

« Alors ? Comment je m'en suis sortie ?

- Très bien ! répondit-elle. Je suis fière de toi.

- Merci.

- Il faut que j'appelle Jacob pour lui dire qu'on lui rend visite. Puis j'appellerai Charlie pour qu'il passe dans moins d'une heure, qu'on puisse manger là-bas qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- J'en dis que t'es pas gênée ! Tu t'invites souvent chez les gens ?

- T'inquiètes, il me dit toujours que je suis la bienvenue et que je peux même vivre là-bas si je veux !

- Oh oh ! Mais c'est que tu me caches des choses, la taquinai-je. Dis-moi, Jasper sait-il qu'il a un concurrent ?

- Pff tu dis n'importe quoi ! dit-elle en se levant. Jasper n'a aucun soucis à se faire, Jacob n'est qu'un ami ! »

Elle quitta sa chambre dans une démarche gracieuse. À peine fut-elle sortie de mon champ de vision qu'Edward rentra dans la pièce.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

- Oh Monsieur le Traître ! Ça s'est bien passé.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai fait ça dans ton propre intérêt. Et puis, tu n'as pas été très loyale non plus, je te signale, dit-il en souriant.

- Ah bon ? fis-je. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis, j'ai perdu alors …

- Oui c'est vrai. Je te laisse en paix, c'est ton lot de consolation.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. »

Nous rîmes légèrement et je me laissai tomber sur le dos. Il me regarda, amusé, et fit de même.

« Bella ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que … c'est plutôt rapide tout ça ? dit-il en regardant le plafond.

- De quoi tu parles ? répondis-je d'une petite voix quand il commença à jouer avec ma main.

- Et bien … Notre relation. »

Je me tendis légèrement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je n'aime pas … enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que … jamais je n'avais eu de … sentiments aussi fort … »

Mon cœur eut un raté et je tournai ma tête vers lui. Avait-il bien dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi ?

« Quel genre de sentiments ? lançai-je en le regardant.

- Et bien … il semblait gêné, mal à l'aise. Je … Je ne te connais que depuis deux semaines et je … tu me rends tellement … »

Moi je le rendais dans un certain état ? Savait-il au moins ce que je ressentais en ce moment-même alors qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec mes doigts ? Savait-il à quelle allure battait mon cœur en cet instant précis lorsque son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien ?

« Dis quelque chose, supplia-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Je … » fut tout ce qui put sortir de ma pauvre bouche.

Il se rassit et se gratta le crâne.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, excuse-moi … »

Il se releva, prêt à partir.

« Edward ! l'appelai-je. Viens. »

Il me regarda, confus et se rassit. Je me redressai et triturai mes mains.

« Je … Ce que tu m'as dit c'est … Enfin … Je peux juste te dire que … je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi. Mais que … »

Argh pourquoi était-ce si difficile de parler ?!

Je soufflai et abdiquai. Je renonçai à dire quelque chose de cohérent et préférai passer à l'acte. Je l'embrassai délicatement et reculai pour voir sa réaction. Il me fixait de ses beaux yeux verts émeraude, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, lâchai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je pense que c'est suffisant. »

Il sourit un peu plus et m'embrassa à son tour. Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser et glissai ma langue à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. C'est alors qu'il recula. Je le regardai, perplexe et attendis qu'il s'explique.

« Tu vas peut-être me trouver stupide mais … si je te parlais de ça c'est parce que … je craignais que tu ne voulais que … enfin … »

Choquée, je reculai, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je. Tu me prends pour une garce, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? Que je ne voulais que … coucher avec toi ?!

- Non, non ! Enfin, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais juste être sûr que ce n'était pas tes hormones qui te travaillaient c'est tout. C'est juste que ça m'est déjà arrivé et … »

J'étais vraiment vexée. Je me reculai au fond du lit et m'appuyai contre le mur.

« C'est que tu me connais mal ! lui lançai-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Bella … tenta-t-il avec un air désolé gravé sur son joli minois.

- Laisse-tomber Edward. Rassuré ? »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'il veuille bien sortir.

« Bella, je suis désolé ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire …

- Edward j'ai saisi. Mais je suis vexée pour le moment, alors ne tente rien sinon je risque de devenir furax. Et tu ne veux pas que je devienne furax, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Bien, alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, après tout il avait peut-être raison. C'est vrai que tout ce que nous avions fait c'était de nous toucher, nous chercher l'un l'autre. Ça pouvait prêter à confusion. Et puis nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu de temps. Au moins, j'étais rassurée, il éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour moi. Cette prise de conscience me fit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, répondis-je, bien décidée à le bouder un peu.

- Et si je t'offre mon corps, tu arrêtes de faire la tête ? »

Je relevai les yeux sur lui et vis qu'il arborait un large sourire. Il était fier de lui, très bien.

« Oui » dis-je avec un sourire provocateur.

Je crus que ses yeux allaient tomber sur le coup. Puis un petit sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres et il ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

« Je pourrais vous prendre au mot Mademoiselle Swan. »

Je ravalai péniblement ma salive alors qu'il se rapprochait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris aussi ? Je savais très bien que je ne tenais pas face à lui pour ce genre de « jeux » !

Il s'assit face à moi et écarta les bras.

« Je suis ton homme. »

Je rougis en baissant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas l'audace de lui sauter dessus.

« Vas-y, je t'ai fait une proposition et je la tiendrai. »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Était-il sérieux ? Je vis qu'il avait le regard déterminé mais qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr de lui. Un sourire de satisfaction prit place sur son visage quand il vit que je ne bougeai pas. Je me mis alors sur les genoux et me rapprochai de lui, nos visages proches l'un de l'autre. Il perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils quand je posai mes mains sur son torse.

« Tu as perdu, lui dis-je. Admets au moins que cette bataille-là, c'est moi qui la gagne.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Tu ne boudes plus ?

- Hum … Non. Tu voulais éclaircir mes intentions et je prône la chasteté jusqu'au mariage. Rassuré ?

- Non … »

Je ris devant sa mine déconfite.

« Je peux changer d'avis tu sais ?

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire un coin.

- Oui. Mais comme tu avais peur de faire l'amour avec moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment que tu me tripotes n'est-ce pas ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Comme si j'en avais l'intention. »

Je ris et l'embrassai vivement avant de quitter le lit. Je rejoignis Alice au salon qui m'annonça que Charlie arrivait d'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

_Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, mais je ferai mieux pour le prochain. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas quand il sera posté puisque j'ai passé une semaine un peu dure et la prochaine promet d'être aussi "harrassante". Donc j'essaierai de vous la poster pour ce week-end mais ce n'est pas sûr. J'espère ne pas trop tarder tout de même !_

_Et merci à tous pour vos reviews =D_

_Bisous =)_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai été vraiment très très longue pour ce chapitre et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ainsi ! C'est toujours à la fin de l'année que les profs se mettent dans un état très bizarre de précipitation et que les devoirs s'enchainent. Ceux-là alors !^^_

_Merci ENORMEMENT à vous tous pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes vraiment touchées, alors merci beaucoup !!_

_Je vais essayer de ne plus vous faire attendre comme je l'ai fait la semaine précédente. Vivement les vacances pour plus de rapidité^^_

_Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai fait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Cessons les bavardages, je vous ai assez fait attendre._

_Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup !_

_Bisous et bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Charlie arriva rapidement, fier de lui d'avoir trouvé le chemin du premier coup. Je montai à l'avant à côté de lui et Alice s'installa à l'arrière. Le début du chemin se fit silencieusement, aucun de nous ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chef Baxter finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Bella, tu … as parlé à ta mère ? »

J'étais légèrement anxieuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il se sentait par rapport à toute cette histoire. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il avait une fille, et ma mère n'avait pas été très sympa la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus étant donné qu'elle l'avait fui dès le lendemain.

« Euh oui …

- Ok. Et … que lui as-tu dit ?

- Que je t'avais retrouvé, et que je comptais passer du temps avec toi. »

Je fus la première étonnée par ma réponse. Je l'avais tutoyé. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi, c'était venu naturellement, comme une chose logique. J'observai discrètement sa réaction, si il était outré ou bien content. Je vis un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et je me demandais quelle était la raison de ce geste. Peut-être était-il simplement satisfait par rapport au fait que je voulais apprendre à le connaître, peut-être que pour lui aussi le tutoiement était quelque chose de normal. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer le vouvoyer alors qu'il était mon père, je trouvais ça absurde. Et puis si je voulais me rapprocher de lui, comme un père et sa fille, il était inconvenant de le vouvoyer comme un inconnu.

« Elle n'a pas protesté ? dit-il en activant le clignotant. Je veux dire … Elle a tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas te voir, ou te connaître … Elle a juste … accepté ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna le volant.

« En fait, je ne sais pas trop si ça la dérange. Je ne lui ai pas demandé sa permission. Je considère comme normal le fait que je puisse connaître mon père. J'ai passé trop de temps sans savoir qui tu étais. Elle n'a jamais voulu me parler de toi. C'était le sujet tabou. »

Je parlais à cœur ouvert, ne me rendant compte qu'après avoir parlé que je descendais ma mère.

« Mais … Elle avait peur, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas voulu te parler de moi.

- Elle avait peur ? De quoi ? s'étonna Charlie.

- Et bien … Elle pensait que tu … (bien qu'étant quelque chose qui me semblait totalement normal, le tutoyer me faisait un drôle d'effet), que tu voudrais rester auprès de moi.

- Bien sûr que je l'aurais voulu ! s'exclama-t-il en me jetant un regard rapide.

- Elle ne voulait pas me perdre. »

Ma phrase eut le même effet qu'une bombe atomique lancée sur Hiroshima en août 1945. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son front se lissa, ses cheveux ayant également une drôle de réaction, comme si on les avait tirés en arrière.

« Que … »

Sa bouche resta ouverte quelques instants, prenant la forme d'un tunnel dans lequel des dizaines de voitures auraient pu faire l'aller-retour le temps qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Je … Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de t'enlever !

- Je ne pense pas que … qu'elle pensait réellement à ça … Plus à une garde partagée ou quelque chose du genre …

- Il est normal pour un père de vouloir être auprès de sa fille non ?! »

Il semblait vraiment énervé et je me sentis vite mal à l'aise. A quoi je m'attendais de toutes façons ? La cause de ma mère n'était pas défendable. Je vis les joues de Charlie se teinter de rouge et je me pinçai les doigts, regrettant de le mettre dans cet état.

« Oui bien sûr, dis-je. Je suis désolée. »

Il fronça les sourcils et la voiture fit un bruit bizarre qui m'inquiéta. Mais comme je semblais être la seule à m'en soucier, je me dis que j'étais un peu parano et que ça devait être normal.

« Tu es désolée ? De quoi ?

- Et bien … De tout en fait. Je veux dire … De ce que ma mère t'a fait subir et de ta solitude.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu le sais bien, me rassura-t-il, ses joues redevenant blanches. Bon, qu'allez-vous faire les enfants ? »

On arrivait à destination, la maison des Black apparaissant au loin. Je vis Alice sourire et détacher sa ceinture de sécurité quand le shérif stoppa la voiture. Je descendis et suivis ma meilleure amie qui partait en courant et entrait dans la maison sans se donner la peine de frapper. Je levai les yeux au ciel et décidai d'attendre mon père. Il vint à ma hauteur et me désigna un chantier d'un signe de tête.

« Ça te dit de faire un petit tour ? me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr » acquiesçai-je en lui emboitant le pas.

Nous avançâmes sur un petit chemin, menant vraisemblablement sur une plage. Le silence s'installa rapidement et Charlie le rompit en tapant son pied dans un caillou qui trainait.

« Hum … Je sais que … qu'on ne se connaît pas et que tu vis chez le Docteur Cullen mais … je me demandais si éventuellement … Tu voudrais bien …. vivre avec moi ? »

Sa demande m'étonna et plusieurs sentiments me partagèrent. J'étais heureuse à l'idée de vivre avec lui, mon père et d'apprendre enfin à le connaître, mais j'étais anxieuse. Justement je ne le connaissais pas et vivre avec lui m'effrayait un peu. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Et si il était un buveur d'alcools en tous genres et qu'il organisait des parties de poker le vendredi soir avec des mafieux ?

Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette idée absurde et je pensai aussitôt à ma mère. Comment réagirait-elle si j'acceptais ? Après tout, je m'en fichais complètement, elle était au courant et je ne lui cacherais pas. Elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, elle serait obligée de l'accepter c'est tout. Et si je refusais, comment Charlie allait-il réagir ? Étais-je prête pour ça ? Je n'en savais strictement rien …

Et le shérif Baxter dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il me sourit doucement, un air tout de même légèrement déçu sur son visage.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, je comprendrais tout à fait si tu refusais.

- Non, je … c'est juste, tellement rapide.

- C'est vrai, ça me paraît irréel. Et puis tu as raison, vivre avec moi c'est comme vivre avec un fantôme. Peut-être pourrais-tu juste venir manger à la maison de temps en temps ? Je cuisinerai pour l'occasion !

- J'en serais ravie ! »

Nous nous sourîmes et je le trouvais d'humeur plus légère lorsque nous rejoignîmes Alice devant la maison de Billy Black. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle, je le reconnaissais comme étant Jacob, et je reconnus également l'homme en fauteuil roulant que j'avais aperçu au magasin. Charlie alla lui serrer la main et je l'imitais, rejoignant ensuite Alice et Jacob qui semblaient très complices. Jacob me sourit lorsque je le saluai, et je remarquai qu'il avait beaucoup de charme. Je me sentais ridiculement petite à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour Jacob.

- Ne penses-tu pas qu'il devrait se couper les cheveux ? me demanda Alice en attrapant une mèche du pauvre adolescent.

- Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles ! rouspéta-t-il.

- C'est vrai que les cheveux courts te donneraient encore plus de charisme, lui dis-je.

- Vraiment ? »

Il semblait en grand débat intérieur et il touchait sa queue de cheval d'un air songeur. Puis il me lança un clin d'oeil avant d'approuver mes dires.

« C'est vrai, j'aurai encore plus de filles à mes pieds ! »

Alice et moi rîmes avant de le suivre jusqu'à son garage où une voiture en morceaux trainait. Il nous expliqua où il en était mais je n'avais strictement rien compris. Je hochai parfois la tête quand il faisait une pause et Alice regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment s'intéresser. Nous mangeâmes des sandwichs dans la cuisine puis nous allâmes nous promener au bord de la plage.

« Alors Jake, les amours ? lança Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais bien que mon cœur t'appartient, répondit-il en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis généreuse et très peu jalouse. Alors ? »

Elle plissa les yeux en le fixant quand il mit les mains dans ses poches.

« Je la connais ? » insista ma meilleure amie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lançai un sourire compatissant au pauvre Jacob.

« Bella ne t'a rien dit ? fit-il en prenant un air étonné.

- Arrête Jake ! Ça ne me fait pas rire !

- Mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre je n'y peux rien, plaisanta-t-il. On s'aime on va se marier. Puis on aura deux mini Black avant d'acheter un gros chien de garde qu'on appellera Brutus.

- C'est cliché, dis-je.

- Oui c'est pour ça. »

Je ris devant son air sérieux et il poursuivit, Alice croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil.

« On aura une graaaaaande maison parce que tu auras ta propre chambre Alice, bien sûr, mais il faudra de la place pour ton dressing. »

J'explosai de rire devant la mine déconfite de mon amie.

« Jake, je suis _sérieuse_.

- Tu veux toujours parler de filles, et moi je ne veux pas. »

Je hochai la tête en parfait accord avec lui. Alice avait toujours besoin de savoir qui irait avec qui.

« Oui mais je veux savoir ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît et comme je suis ta meilleure amie, j'ai envie de savoir. »

Il souffla et s'assit par terre. Je l'imitai ainsi que la brunette.

« Bien, bien … Je n'ai de vue sur personne. Mais si Bella est célibataire … »

Je rougis et il rit avant de me lancer un clin d'oeil.

« Oui mais elle ne l'est pas.

- Vraiment ? Tu es là depuis deux semaines et tu as déjà un prétendant ? Je suis là depuis plusieurs années et toujours rien !

- Tu sais, elle a tout de suite plu à Edward.

- Edward ?! Il n'est plus avec l'autre blonde ?

- Non plus maintenant. »

Jacob se retourna vers moi.

« Dommage, sourit-il. Et toi Alice, veux-tu de moi ?

- Tu es désespéré à ce point ? répondit-elle.

- Haha. »

Elle le frappa fortement à l'épaule et celui-ci se plaignit.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Dis-moi pour Leah et toi, sinon je me vexe !

- Ça va pas la tête ? Leah et moi ? T'as fumé quoi !

- Je sais que tu l'aimes !

- Non, on se déteste.

- La frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? interrompis-je.

- De quoi ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

- Vos discussions. »

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« Désolés, dit le jeune homme. C'est comme ça la plupart du temps, nous ne sommes pas souvent d'accord.

- Je vois, souris-je. Qui est Leah ?

- Leah Clearwater. Son amoureuse, me dit Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Comment un être aussi petit arrive-t-il à se montrer aussi agaçant ? lança Jacob en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je me le demande aussi, ris-je.

- Hé ça va vous deux ?! Je suis encore là je vous signale.

- Oui, pardon, dis-je.

- Il l'aime mais il le sait pas encore, reprit-elle.

- Changeons de sujet. »

Pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune Black, nous finîmes par parler de tout sauf de cette fameuse Leah. Vers 17heures, Charlie vint nous chercher pour rentrer. Nous saluâmes les Black et repartîmes.

Le temps avait passé à une allure hallucinante. Jacob était vraiment un chouette type. Il était très gentil et amusant. Lui et Alice faisaient vraiment la paire et leurs conversations étaient souvent très répétitives mais ô combien distrayantes.

À notre retour à la villa, Charlie fut invité à diner et il accepta avec grand plaisir. Il partit dans le salon discuter avec Esmée et Carlisle. Alice me prit par la main et me fit monter l'escalier. Sur le chemin, elle me demanda :

« Alors, comment tu trouves Jacob ?

- Il est très gentil. Il est drôle et sympa. Je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien.

- Oui il est génial, sourit-elle. Il t'aime bien aussi mais ne t'en fais pas à propos de ses blagues, il drague beaucoup.

- Je ne me suis pas sentie draguée, m'étonnai-je.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la drague mais … Enfin disons qu'il taquine beaucoup. »

Je lui souris et nous entrâmes dans la chambre d'Emmet. Elle était très grande, très spacieuse. Emmet et Jasper étaient installés par terre, face à une télé à écran plat, Rose était allongée sur le canapé et Edward était avachi sur le lit. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran et Emmet jura en lançant la manette qu'il tenait dans les mains par terre.

« Foutue voiture de merde ! » s'écria-t-il.

Ils remarquèrent notre absence et se retournèrent vers nous.

« Quelle vulgarité, souris-je.

- Bella ! »

Son large sourire me donna des frissons et je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'avait-il encore préparé ?

Rosalie se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond, une main sur son front. Jasper souriait, visiblement amusé et les deux autres se levèrent. Emmet me fixait, joueur et Edward semblait contrarié.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, maintenant inquiète.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front et passa un bras autour de ma taille tandis que le sourire machiavélique de son frère s'agrandissait.

« Tu me fais peur » dis-je.

La grosse brute éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher de moi. Il était à moins d'un mètre. Edward fronça les sourcils et resserra son emprise sur moi, me collant contre son torse. Mais Emmet attrapa ma main. Je devenais de plus en plus inquiète.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer de ce qui se passe ici ?! »

Edward frotta mon dos avec sa main et expira avant de me répondre.

« Emmet veut … te demander quelque chose. »

Je regardais Edward, étonnée, et je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment là qu'il m'avait manqué. Une énorme envie de l'embrasser me prit et je me mordis la lèvre afin de m'en empêcher. Mon amoureux sourit, amusé, et je rougis légèrement, honteuse de ma faiblesse.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Je relevai les yeux sur Edward et ils s'agrandirent brusquement quand je compris que ce n'était pas lui qui venait de me parler. Je me retournais donc vers son frère qui se penchait vers moi. Je reculais brusquement, me détachant de l'emprise d'Edward.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as perdu la tête ?! m'écriai-je.

- Bella … commença Edward.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, intervint Emmet. On veut juste savoir qui de nous deux embrasse le mieux, et on s'est dit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur juge que toi. Flatteur non ? »

Il me souriait, attendant peut-être que l'illumination me vienne et que je m'exclame : « Merveilleux ! Quelle bonne idée ! Bien sûr que j'accepte ! ». Ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant des fois ! Je le fixai, impassible, attendant qu'il s'écrie 'poisson d'avril !', mais il n'en fit rien. Tous me regardaient, attendant que je réagisse.

« Très bien alors avant que je ne me mette à crier ou à te frapper, comment t'es venue cette idée totalement … comment dire ….

- Ingénieuse ? termina-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais accepter ? »

Le silence qui s'en suivit me donna la réponse.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, lança Edward en souriant à son frère.

- Pff même pas drôle ta nana ! » répondit celui-ci, piqué au vif.

La réaction d'Edward me convainquit d'accepter, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être ne voulais-je pas être prévisible.

« Je dois dire qui de vous deux embrasse le mieux, c'est ça ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers moi, ahuris.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, dit Edward.

- J'y tiens. Je ne veux pas être la rabat-joie qui casse toute l'ambiance.

- Tu m'embrasses, dit Emmet, puis tu embrasses Edward en suivant. Et Jasper aussi, ça m'intéresserait de savoir qui de nous trois embrasse le mieux.

- Non ! Deux c'est suffisant, je vais pas tous vous faire ! »

Je rougis quand je compris ce que je venais de dire.

« De toutes façons, très peu pour moi, dit Jasper.

- Bien, allez viens ma chérie » dit Emmet.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent quand j'avançai vers lui. Je m'arrêtai à un pas de lui, regrettant d'avoir accepté. J'allais refusé de le faire quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je m'attendais à être légèrement dégoutée ou anxieuse vu qu'il était tout de même le frère d'Edward, mais ses lèvres étaient douces et je devais avouer qu'il embrassait vraiment bien. J'avais les yeux fermés quand j'entendis des éclats de rire. Je les rouvris aussitôt et vis Emmet, tout fier de lui, et Edward, légèrement – non, vraiment – vexé. Je rougis derechef et lui souris timidement.

« Je suis trop doué ! Regardez-la, elle ne va pas s'en remettre ! » rit Emmet.

Je lui lançai un regard, le plus noir possible et Edward s'approcha de moi. Il m'embrassa à son tour, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec le baiser précédent. Ses lèvres prirent les miennes avec plus de conviction, plus de passion, et je faisais bouger les miennes au même rythme que lui. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes glissaient sur mes hanches. Nos langues se lièrent, se cherchèrent, réveillant en moi le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui. Non, ça n'avait franchement rien de comparable.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, et il m'envoya un sourire radieux. Je lui souris également et me retirai de son étreinte. La mine boudeuse d'Emmet me fit rire.

« Ce n'est pas pareil Emmet, tu aurais demandé à Rosalie, ça aurait fait l'effet inverse.

- Il te fait plus d'effets que moi ? demanda-t-il, piteux.

- Oui, désolée. »

Il croisa les bras en baissant les yeux et Edward sembla plutôt fier de lui. Il glissa une main sous mon tee-shirt et caressa mon dos. Il se pencha vers mon oreille pour chuchoter :

« Alors comme ça, je te fais de l'effet ? »

Je souris et mes joues rosirent. Il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait !


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Un grand, non, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Ce chapitre est toujours sous le point de vue de Bella mais je pense faire le prochain sous le POV d'Alice. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas._

_Bref, merci encore et bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

« Bon, je vais me doucher » dis-je pour échapper à leurs réactions.

Je souriais timidement à Rosalie avant de quitter la pièce, me rendant compte à ce moment-là que si les rôles avaient été échangés, je l'aimerais moyen. Mais elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était exaspérée par le comportement de son copain. Je souris un peu plus et rejoignis ma chambre. Je sautai sur mon lit à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans la couette. Le lit s'affaissa à côté de moi et une main vint se poser sur mon dos. Je roulai sur le côté pour faire face au plafond. La main de mon visiteur se retrouva alors sur mon ventre.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée, me dit Edward.

- C'est plus que ça. Je suis éreintée ! »

Il sourit et dégagea les cheveux de mon visage, caressant ma joue et mon front. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, dit-il en attrapant ma main.

- Toi aussi, répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son torse.

- C'était bien à la Push ?

- Hmm. »

Je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment de plénitude. D'une main, Edward caressait mon poignet et de l'autre, il caressait ma hanche, sous le tee-shirt. Je glissai ma main sur son torse. Je pouvais sentir ses abdos sous mes doigts. Je passai alors ma main sous son haut pour caresser sa peau. Je l'entendis soupirer quand je remontai le long de son buste. Je souris et entrepris de l'embrasser tout en continuant mon exploration. Quand nos lèvres s'effleurèrent il se retourna sur moi. Il m'embrassa avidement et fit jouer sa langue avec la mienne. Je soupirai d'aise quand sa main remonta doucement le long de mon ventre. Je retirai son tee-shirt pour voir la direction que prenaient mes doigts. Son torse était musclé, digne d'un mannequin de lingerie. Il retira à son tour mon tee-shirt et observa ma poitrine, mes épaules, mon ventre, avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il me fixa ainsi quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je fronçai les sourcils quand il s'éloigna. Il s'assit sur le lit et remit son tee-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il me sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas sage.

- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

- C'est trop tôt, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée. »

Je me rassis à mon tour, face à lui. Ses yeux dévièrent rapidement, se posant sur mon soutien-gorge noir. Puis il secoua la tête avant de regarder le mur.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises tu veux ? »

J'y allais peut-être un peu fort mais j'étais frustrée. Même si on n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, j'avais besoin d'une certaine proximité avec lui. Je voulais le sentir près de moi, je voulais ses caresses.

« Bella … commença-t-il en me regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Edward ?

- Je … Ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on est ensemble …

- Qu'on est ensemble ? Tu veux dire … qu'on sort ensemble ? »

Mes paroles me parurent vite stupides. Mais j'avoue que notre relation me semblait floue.

« Bien sûr, que croyais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je … J'en sais rien. Comme tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit en public, je me disais …

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je préfère que l'on reste discret.

- Oui, je sais. »

Le silence s'installa et je baissai les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui, je ne voulais vraiment pas. Je relevai les yeux et je le vis qui me détaillait, encore une fois. Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais toujours une chance. Je l'embrassai doucement sur les lèvres et reculai pour voir sa réaction. Il semblait un peu perdu, le regard hésitant. Je l'embrassai de nouveau et attendis qu'il réagisse. Toujours immobile, il me fixait. Je l'embrassai encore, et encore. Enfin il finit par répondre. Doucement au début puis plus passionnément par la suite. Je glissai mes mains derrière sa nuque et me rapprochai de lui. Je sentis sa raison flancher quand il se mit sur les genoux et glissa ses mains dans mon dos. Je me serrai contre lui, le faisant gémir au passage. Je le fis s'allonger sur le dos et me positionnai au-dessus de lui. Je glissai de nouveau mes mains sous son tee-shirt et l'enlevai rapidement. Il me fit rouler sur le côté, prenant les choses en main. Ses mains se baladaient sur la partie de mon corps découverte mais il ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur mes seins.

« Tu es une vraie tentatrice » dit-il entre deux baisers.

Je souris avant qu'il ne reprenne mes lèvres. Il s'arrêta, prit appuie sur ses avant-bras et me regarda en souriant.

« Mais je suis plus fort, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- S'il te plaît Edward », lâchai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Il haussa un sourcil et me sonda de son regard brillant.

« Je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour, juste … » soufflai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'attendais. Il me sourit tendrement et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Il ne changea pas de position, me laissant un brin d'espoir.

« Qui aurait cru que je serais plus résistant que toi ? dit-il.

- Pourquoi veux-tu résister ?

- Bella, je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite. Je ne veux pas risquer de regretter quoi que ce soit. »

Ce qu'il disait avait un sens et ça m'énervait. Je détournai le regard et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Ne te fâche pas s'il te plaît, dit-il. Je t'aime trop pour tout gâcher. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais plus bouger ni même respirer. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait ! Mon cœur s'emplit de bonheur et quelques secondes plus tard, remise du choc, je le regardai dans les yeux, troublée. Il semblait inquiet et attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que le regarder.

« Bella ? »

Tous mes muscles se ramollirent, j'essayais encore d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne cessai de me répéter « Il m'aime, il m'aime … » mais mon cerveau refusait l'information. Puis tout d'un coup, avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je lui sautais dessus, capturant fiévreusement ses lèvres. Il répondit au début mais recula, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Il souriait pour se donner un air nonchalant mais je pouvais voir dans son regard une certaine inquiétude. Et alors, avant que je ne réfléchisse les mots sortirent de ma bouche d'eux-mêmes.

« Je t'aime. »

C'était rapide, trop rapide pour moi et pourtant c'était logique. C'était Edward. Son sourire se fit encore plus grand et il m'embrassa tendrement. Il s'écarta et j'eus envie de lui obéir pour une fois. On venait de franchir un cap, peut-être pas au niveau physique mais c'était tout de même une étape. Je tâtais le lit pour retrouver mon tee-shirt afin ne pas quitter ma position. J'étais trop bien en-dessous d'Edward pour pouvoir bouger. Il tourna la tête et se pencha pour attraper le morceau de tissu. Son épaule frôla mon sein droit et la sensation que ça me provoqua me désarçonna. Je soufflai en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas qu'il le remarque, mais c'était peine perdue. Il me tendit mon haut en me lançant un sourire désolé et il se redressa, pour éviter tout frôlement incontrôlé. Je me rhabillai rapidement et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Il me sourit encore et se leva.

« Tu voulais te doucher, non ?

- Hmmm » grognai-je.

Il rit et glissa une main dans sa poche.

« Et bien, tu dois être vraiment très fatiguée. »

Je ris avant de me lever à mon tour. J'étais d'humeur taquine. Je m'approchai de lui, posai mes deux mains sur son torse et le regardai dans les yeux.

« Tu veux venir ? lançai-je, ravalant mon sourire quand il me répondit.

- Je veux bien regarder. »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours, toujours et encore toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot ?

Il rit devant ma mine boudeuse.

« Quand comprendras-tu que je suis plus fort que toi ? me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je crois bien que tu as raison, soupirai-je.

- Sois en sûre, rectifia-t-il.

- Tu te fais arrogant, fais gaffe. Et puis, peut-être que tu me sous-estimes. Je suis sûre que je suis capable d'avoir le dernier mot au moins une fois. »

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« L'espoir fait vivre, lâcha-t-il.

- Hé ! protestai-je en le frappant au torse.

- Mais je dois avouer que tu me surprends beaucoup. Par exemple, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu embrasserais mon frère. En fait, j'étais pratiquement certain que tu refuserais. »

Je rougis à ses paroles et me raclai la gorge.

« Bon, je vais me doucher. »

Je pris la direction de la salle de bain et je l'entendis rire. Il me donna une tape sur les fesses et je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard réprobateur. Il leva les mains en l'air, signe de parfaite innocence. J'explosai de rire avant de rentrer dans la salle d'eau.

# # # # # # # # #

La fin de la journée se déroula normalement, Emmet boudant toujours un peu. Charlie était resté pour le dîner et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Il partit vers 21h et m'invita chez lui le lundi soir à manger. J'acceptai avec plaisir et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de monter dans ma chambre afin de me changer pour la nuit. J'attrapai la première chemise de nuit qui me tombait sous la main et rejoignis Alice dans sa chambre. C'était notre petit moment rien que toutes les deux où nous papotions durant quelques temps, parfois des heures si on n'était pas fatiguées. Je me ramenai donc avec un polochon et pris place à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Quelle semaine ! souffla-t-elle en se poussant un peu.

- À qui le dis-tu !

- À toi, tiens ! »

Je soufflai en me frappant le front.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, dit-elle, je suis contente pour Edward et toi, mais demain risque d'être une très longue journée.

- Je sais.

- Je serai là t'en fais pas. Et puis à nous deux on a toujours fait une bonne équipe.

- C'est vrai. »

Nous nous sourîmes.

« Dis-moi, tu en pinces vraiment beaucoup pour Jasper, hein ?

- Je crois bien que oui, souffla-t-elle. Il est tellement mignon ! Et puis il est si gentil et attentionné …

- Quand je pense qu'au début tu voulais me caser avec lui ! ris-je.

- Je croyais vraiment qu'il en pinçait pour toi, minauda-t-elle. Et puis, il t'a quand même invitée à la fête de l'autre pimbêche !

- Ça ne compte pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que tu étais déjà invitée.

- Ça ne t'a pas vexé ? dit-elle en me regardant.

- Si, au début. Mais je l'aime bien, c'est un chouette type. Je le pardonne. »

Elle rit et secoua la tête.

« Tu es trop gentille, c'est un de tes plus gros défauts.

- Que veux-tu ! Seconde trêve de plaisanterie, tu me raconteras tout en détails, hein ?

- De quoi ?

- De ta soirée avec le beau blond !

- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Et tu me raconteras ta soirée avec Charlie. »

J'acquiesçai et me glissai sous la couette.

« Je crois que je vais dormir ici cette nuit, dis-je en rajustant mon coussin.

- Hum … »

Alice semblait gênée et se redressa. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la fixai, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ?

- Et bien … Non. »

J'ouvris grands mes yeux.

« Quoi ?!

- Ben tu ne peux pas dormir ici cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je, ahurie. Tu veux plus de moi ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais … Tu sais que Jasper dort ici ce soir et … »

Elle me regarda, essayant de me faire passer un message.

« Tu veux … l'attirer dans ton lit ?

- Non ! Enfin, tu me connais ! s'exclama-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

- Désolée …

- Non, tu vas aller dans la chambre à Edward et faire en sorte d'échanger ta place avec Jaz.

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Edward va croire que … »

Je me stoppai et réfléchis. Oui, je pouvais être imprévisible et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ma visite ! Et puis, je me promis de ne rien tenter.

« D'accord. »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Attends un peu … Tu veux juste dormir avec Jasper ? Votre rendez-vous n'a pas encore eu lieu.

- Je sais. Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec lui avant lundi.

- Passer du temps ? Tu ne comptes pas dormir ?

- Si, après. Bella il n'est que 21 heures !

- Tu vas le faire dormir par terre ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Le lit est assez grand et puis je ne vais pas le manger ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je sortis du lit et attrapai mon coussin.

« Bien. Puisque tu préfères Jasper à moi, je m'en vais. »

Je tournai les talons et ouvris la porte.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » lança-t-elle.

Je me retournai, lui lançai un regard faussement peiné et un clin d'oeil avant de fermer la porte. Arrivée dans le couloir, j'entendis Carlisle et Esmée parler. Sur la pointe des pieds je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre de mon petit-ami – ça me faisait tellement plaisir de dire ça ! Je toquai doucement et je l'entendis répondre. J'ouvris donc la porte et me glissai dans la pièce. Il faisait aussi sombre quand dans la chambre d'Alice. Les deux garçons me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je regardai comment j'étais habillée. La chemise de nuit était une de celles qu'Alice m'avait forcé à prendre et elle m'arrivait mi-cuisse. Heureusement pour moi, ma poitrine n'était pas exhibée. Et encore heureusement pour moi, ils ne pouvaient pas voir mes joues virer au rouge grâce à l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Edward en s'asseyant.

- Euh … »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ?

« On s'est … disputées avec Alice et … je me disais que je pouvais peut-être venir avec toi. »

On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur mes joues tellement elles étaient chaudes.

« Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais vous laisser … Bonne nuit. »

Je fis demi-tour et ouvris la porte, regrettant finalement d'avoir accepté. Mais Jasper me devança et referma la porte.

« Reste ici, je vais trouver une chambre vide, dit-il en souriant gentiment.

- Merci. Je ne voudrais pas abuser mais … si tu pouvais juste aller voir comment va Alice … Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mauvais état mais bon …

- Bien sûr. »

Il nous salua et quitta la pièce. Je me retournai vers Edward qui me regardait, les sourcils haussés.

« Alors, pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputées ?

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me crois ?

- Parce que c'est le cas. Toi et Alice, vous disputer ? C'est l'apocalypse ! »

Je lui jetai mon polochon à la figure et il rit, me faisant signe d'approcher. Je m'assis à côté de lui, prenant garde à serrer mes jambes.

« Tu es vraiment imprévisible.

- Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma propre initiative cette fois.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Ma sœur y serait-elle pour quelque chose ?

- Possible. »

Il sourit et s'allongea. Je l'imitai et posai ma tête sur son torse. Il jouait avec mes cheveux et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

« Donc tu n'avais pas d'idée derrière la tête ?

- Non, aucune.

- Vraiment ? il semblait étonné par mon sérieux.

- Oui, vraiment ! Et arrête, tu vas me vexer ! »

Il rit et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

« Il y a juste un petit truc que tu aurais pu éviter …

- La chemise de nuit ?

- Oui. »

Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ma cuisse.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire tu sais.

- Je m'en doute. »

Il caressa doucement ma cuisse et mon désir pour lui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

« Edward … Tu devrais arrêter ça … »

Il remonta un peu plus sa main et fit courir ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-il.

Je soupirai quand sa main remonta encore plus haut, s'arrêtant à à peine quelques centimètres de ma culotte. Si il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement, je risquais de ne plus répondre de rien, un feu dans mes reins se déclenchant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il m'embrassa le cou et je soupirai d'aise. Dans moins de deux secondes il allait se demander ce qui lui arrivait quand je lui sauterais dessus. Mais il dut sentir l'état dans lequel j'étais puisqu'il cessa de bouger, retirant sa main de sous ma nuisette et écartant son visage du mien. Je fermai les yeux et me rendis compte de ma respiration saccadée.

« Je te fais vraiment de l'effet dis donc, plaisanta-t-il.

- La ferme » lançai-je en reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal.

Il rit et se tourna sur le dos. Je me penchai sur lui.

« Tu es fier de toi ? lançai-je.

- J'avoue, dit-il en regardant le plafond.

- J'ai envie d'être fière de moi. »

Il me regarda, fronça les sourcils et rit devant mon regard déterminé.

« Calme tes ardeurs chérie, il faut dormir. Tu as cours demain.

- Haha ! Et puis il n'est que neuf heures !

- En fait, non il est 21h35. 36 maintenant, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Tu auras ta revanche demain. »

Je soufflai et me tournai sur le côté, de dos à lui. Je sombrai bien vite dans les bras de Morphée, entourée par les bras musclés d'Edward.


	20. Chapitre 19

**_Non, non, ne me tuez pas les gens ! Je suis sincérement, réellement, horriblement désolée ! Ca fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté, honte à moi !_**

**_J'ai trainé, trainé, trainé ... Et j'ai eu du mal avec le point de vue d'Alice, en plus de ça._**

**_Je vous remercie tous pour toutes vos reviews, et encore une fois, je suis navrée pour l'attente. Sachez que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, du moins pas pour le moment. J'ai l'objectif de la terminer mais je ne saurai vous dire combien de chapitres elle comportera. Bref, si jamais je dois laisser tomber, vous serez prévenus._**

**_Je ne peux pas vous donner la date du prochain chapitre, je préfère ne pas fixer un jour précis puis me retrouver à n'avoir rien à poster._**

**_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce chapitre et que vous me pardonnez ma lenteur extrême._**

**_Je vous embrasse tous et merci encore pour vos reviews =)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

_POV Alice_

Bella venait de quitter la pièce. Je me laissai tomber sur le dos et étouffai un juron quand ma tête heurta le bois du lit. Je me rassis, frottant mon cuir chevelu pour faire disparaître la douleur et réfléchis à ce que je dirai à Jasper. Le frère de Rosalie était un garçon qui me plaisait beaucoup. Je le trouvais charmant, gentil, attentionné, amusant … Vraiment, Jasper Hale était quelqu'un de bien, je le savais. Et il semblait m'apprécier, autant que je tente ma chance !

Je me demandai tout de même si Bella, la légendaire Isabella Swan qui faisait tout tomber sur son passage – même elle-même – allait réussir à faire venir Jasper. Et si elle y parvenait, quelle excuse bidon allait-elle inventer ? Et à cet instant, je me demandai – oui, je me posais beaucoup de questions – pourquoi j'avais eu cette idée saugrenue.

Non, ne pas être négative. Je suis Alice Cullen, je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends. Et puis … Non il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir !

Je m'allongeai sur le ventre en travers du lit et posai ma tête sur mes mains. Puis je me redressai et fis les cent pas dans ma chambre. Il allait venir, oui, il allait venir. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? Ah oui, que je me suis disputée avec Bella. Enfin, j'espérais qu'elle avait trouvé la même chose. Cette attitude ne me ressemblait pas, comment un garçon pouvait-il me rendre dans cet état ?

J'arrêtai de marcher quand j'entendis trois légers coups frappés à ma porte.

« Entre », dis-je.

Jasper pénétra dans la pièce, un petit sourire plaqué sur son magnifique visage. Je lui répondis timidement et il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Je venais voir comment tu allais, chuchota-t-il.

- C'est gentil.

- Alors … comment tu vas ?

- Bien je crois. »

Je réprimai un éclat de rire quand il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur mon lit et je m'installai à côté de lui. Le silence régna vite dans la pièce.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Bonne question … J'essayai de ne rien faire paraître, mais j'étais loin d'être sûre de moi quand au mensonge qui allait sortir de ma bouche. Bella et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce que j'allais dire n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit, si ?

« Et bien … On s'est disputées … »

J'attendais de voir sa réaction. Il me regarda dans les yeux – enfin je crois, la luminosité n'était pas idéale – et il me sourit encore.

« Oui, Bella m'a dit ça.

- Ah. Et que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? m'enquis-je.

- Voyons voir, elle m'a parlé de divergence d'opinion.

- Tout à fait ! acquiesçai-je.

- Oui, elle a parlé de … garçons … »

Il me lança un regard en coin avant de continuer.

« Comme quoi vous n'étiez pas d'accord sur qui entre Edward et moi était le plus attirant. »

Il croyait m'avoir ? Je souris quand je compris où il voulait en venir et me déplaçai de quelques centimètres, ma jambe presque nue touchant la sienne. Il portait encore son jean. Je l'aperçus froncer les sourcils en regardant nos deux cuisses.

« Oui, elle ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais préférer mon frère à toi. »

Il releva les yeux sur mon visage, un énorme sourire éclairant le sien, et il posa une main sur le lit, juste derrière mon dos. Son bras frôlait ma colonne vertébrale.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Je souris un peu plus quand je vis sa tentative de paraître déterminé. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, je le savais, mais il semblait vouloir l'être. Cet homme me faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet.

« Ah oui ? lançai-je d'une petite voix lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement vers moi.

- Oui. Elle a dit que tu me trouvais incroyablement sexy ! »

J'explosai de rire, essayant tout de même de faire le moins de bruits possible.

« Je pourrais me vexer tu sais ? dit-il en souriant et en reprenant sa position initiale.

- Désolée, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Je te pardonne.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »

Nous nous sourîmes et j'allai m'allonger. Je tapotai la place à côté de moi, et il m'imita. Nous étions côte à côte, nos bras se frôlant. Je soupirai d'aise sans vraiment le vouloir et il tourna sa tête dans ma direction.

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que … commença-t-il.

- Que ?

- Et bien … continua-t-il en s'asseyant. Ça fait déjà un certain temps que j'ai envie de venir vers toi.

- Vraiment ? souris-je. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- On ne se connait pas vraiment et puis … Je suis ami avec ton frère …

- Et tu es timide.

- Aussi, rit-il. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

Je m'assis à mon tour et acquiesçai.

« Vas-y.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Jacob Black ? »

Il attendait ma réponse, apparemment inquiet et impatient.

« Bella est ma meilleure amie. Jacob est un peu Bella au masculin. »

Ma réponse sembla le soulager et son sourire revint prendre sa place sur son visage.

« Désolé de t'avoir demandé ça.

- Il n'y pas de problème, tu es jaloux, je le comprends.

- Euh … Non, c'est pas ça … Je voulais juste …

- Du calme Jasper, je plaisantais.

- Ah. »

Il se frotta la nuque et quitta mon lit.

« Je vais te laisser, il commence à se faire tard. Bonne nuit. »

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Attends ! criai-je. Tu ne veux pas … rester ?

- Pardon ?

- Je ne te mangerai pas et puis … Je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule. Tu sais, après ma dispute avec Bella, finis-je dans un sourire mesquin.

- Bien sûr, pouffa-t-il avant de revenir. Bonne nuit Alice. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son tee-shirt avec de se glisser sous les couvertures.

« Tu … dors comme ça ?

- Non, je ferme les yeux normalement, se moqua-t-il.

- Je veux dire, tes vêtements …

- Oh ça te dérange ?

- Non, non, c'est juste … Non, rien en fait. Bonne nuit Jaz. »

Il me sourit et je m'allongeai à côté de lui. La nuit me parut bien courte mais assez agréable. La présence de Jasper me semblait presque irréelle, et les sentiments que j'éprouvais par rapport à lui commençaient à m'effrayer. Je ne le connaissais pas, et l'idée d'être loin de lui me paraissait insupportable. Je tenais déjà beaucoup à lui, même si je trouvais cela stupide, je devais l'admettre. Après tout, mon frère et Bella connaissaient la même chose ...

Quand le réveil sonna, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, ouvrant seulement mes paupières. Ma tête reposait sur le bras du beau blond et je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je sentais, à la respiration de mon camarade, que ce dernier était également réveillé. Il éteignit le réveil dans un geste lent et il tourna son visage, de façon à ce que son souffle caresse mes cheveux.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui et toi ? Tu n'as pas mal au bras ?

- Oui j'ai bien dormi, et non je n'ai pas mal. Tu es magnifique au réveil. »

Son petit sourire narquois me prouva que ses dires n'étaient que raillerie, et je souris en le regardant lui aussi.

« Toi aussi. »

Il sourit et se frotta les yeux.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille, tu ne penses pas ? »

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand de grands coups furent portés contre le mur du côté du couloir. Je n'eus pas le temps de proférer des menaces ou injures que mon grand frère, Emmet Cullen, ouvrit la porte brusquement et hurla quelque chose comme « debout la marmotte ». Jasper se redressa vivement et sortit du lit alors que l'homme à l'allure d'ours stoppa sa tirade, choqué par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon …

« Emmet, sors d'ici ! criai-je en me levant.

- Que … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? dit-il, encore sous le choc.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici ! »

Malheureusement, il sortit de sa léthargie et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il s'approcha d'une démarche menaçante vers le pauvre Jaz, qui avait à peine eu le temps de remettre son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ???

- Ri... Rien, je t'assure … On a juste dormi, se justifia-t-il.

- QUOI ? TU AS PASSE LA NUIT ICI ????!!!! »

Je portai une main à mon front en laissant échapper un soupir. Jasper était pratiquement collé au mur et la tête d'Emmet semblait sur le point d'exploser. Était-ce possible d'avoir le visage d'une couleur aussi criarde ?!

Mon désespoir s'amplifia quand ma mère monta dans ma chambre, alarmée par les cris de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- Rien maman, tentai-je.

- Rien ? RIEN ? TU APPELLES CA RIEN TOI ? IL A COUCHE AVEC ALICE ! hurla-t-il en pointant Jasper.

- Ne crie pas si fort, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- IL – A – COUCHE – AVEC – TA – FIIILLLE !! »

Les yeux de ma mère manquèrent de tomber au sol. Elle tourna son regard vers Jaz – qui était tellement gêné qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre – et resta bouche bée durant plusieurs secondes.

« Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois », dit-elle d'une voix calme. _Trop_ calme.

# # # #

Nous étions dans la voiture : Emmet au volant, Jasper à ses cotés – pour la surveillance, Bella, Edward et moi à l'arrière.

Un résumé des dernières vingt minutes les plus insupportables de ma vie ? Ma mère, mon prétendu « amant » et moi eûmes une conversation de plus gênantes. Après avoir tourné autour du pot pendant cinq minutes, elle nous interdit de rester seuls tous les deux dans une pièce et elle nous parla de moyens de contraception. Au moment où elle allait enfin nous lâcher, Bella sortit de la chambre d'Edward. Alors, Esmée me priva de shopping pour deux mois. L'horreur. Bella eut droit à une conversation identique à la mienne, ainsi qu'Edward, mais ils eurent la chance de passer séparément. Bella eût même failli partir vivre chez son père. Nous eûmes beau essayer de la convaincre que rien ne s'était passé, elle resta sur sa position : privées de sortie.

J'étais donc au milieu, entre Bella et mon frère préféré – pour le moment en tout cas – pour les séparer. Bella n'avait pas dérougi depuis l'évocation de préservatifs et Edward avait le regard absent. Sans parler d'Emmet qui ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Jasper, qui semblait serein.

« Je suis désolé », lança le plus grand de mes frères.

Il venait de s'arrêter sur le parking du lycée, et étant bien décidée à lui faire la tête, j'entrepris d'ouvrir une portière et de fuir ce traître, briseur de tympans. Mais il verrouilla toutes les portes et quatre soupirs déçus retentirent.

« Les gars …

- Tu n'étais pas rentré avec Rosalie ? lança Edward.

- On est revenu hier soir, tard. On voulait passer un peu de temps ici. On vous expliquera.

- On ne veut pas savoir, intervins-je. Tu peux repartir, mais Rose peut rester.

- Ok, vous m'en voulez.

- Ben non voyons, pourquoi ça ? dit Bella, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu pleures ? s'étonna Edward en se penchant pour la voir.

- C'est tout le temps comme ça quand je suis énervée, ragea-t-elle.

- Pourquoi t'es énervée contre moi ? lâcha Emmet.

- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Euh non. Alice et Jaz je comprendrais, mais pourquoi toi ?

- Ta mère m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, gratuitement, et elle m'aime. Du moins elle m'apprécie. Pour qui va-t-elle me prendre ? Pour une traînée ? Quelqu'un qui profite de la gentillesse des gens ? Si tu n'avais pas attiré l'attention sur Alice, jamais elle n'aurait douté de tout ça. Et puis je suis en colère par rapport à Lice aussi, je n'en ai pas le droit ?

- Si, si … Mais …

- Ça suffit. Ouvre la portière, ordonna-t-elle.

- Bell's ….

- Ouvre bordel ! »

Il ne me semblait pas avoir déjà vu ma meilleure amie dans cet état là. Et ça me blessait. Parce que je savais l'enjeu de tout ça, je la connaissais mieux que personne, et elle allait culpabiliser. Elle irait ensuite s'excuser auprès de mes parents, les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle, puis viendraient des adieux déchirants … Et elle partirait. Encore.

Emmet obtempéra et déverrouilla la portière. Bella s'empressa de quitter le véhicule et de partir à grandes enjambées. Edward se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte ouverte et lui emboita le pas. J'aurais bien fait de même si Jasper n'était pas ici.

« Je … Je me doute que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, mais sur le coup … Je suis ton grand frère Lili, comprends ma réaction …

- Et toi, comprends la nôtre. Je ne pourrai plus voir Jaz sans chaperon, c'est ça que tu voulais ? Mais sache-le mon petit Emmet, je ne resterai pas vierge toute ma vie.

- Tu as encore le temps.

- Oh je t'en prie !

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute encore. Je suis désolé, c'est tout.

- Ouais, ben c'est un peu tard tu trouves pas ? Viens Jaz. »

Je sortis à mon tour du véhicule et l'air piteux d'Emmet me faisait mal au cœur. Mais j'étais trop énervée pour être gentille à ce moment, et j'avais vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. Une chose était sûre : ma soirée avec Jasper tombait à l'eau.


	21. Chapitre 20

_Hello tout le monde !!_

_D'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir, vraiment._

_Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais remercié les lecteurs qui n'avaient pas de compte. Alors merci à ceux qui me lisent et également à ceux qui laissent des reviews :_

_Chris : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour répondre à ta question, Edward ne veut pas que Bella ait des problèmes. Il vient tout juste de rompre avec Jessica, capitaine des pom-pom girls, il trouve donc préférable de ne pas la mettre dans cette situation. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)_

_Laurie : Merci pour ta review ! Et encore désolée pour l'attente =S J'espère que ce chapitre te plaiera ;-)_

_Mel31 : Lol ! Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise =)_

_Dawn : Merci =D. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre._

_PrincetonGirl818 : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !_

_Mimily : T'es enregistrée mais je te réponds ici pour tes deux dernières reviews^^ Déjà, merci beaucoup ! Et puis c'est vrai, c'est toujours Edward qui gagne, je vais tenter de changer ça un peu^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaiera ! =)_

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 20. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bises à tout le monde, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_POV Bella_

Je m'enfuyais, je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette voiture. J'en voulais à Emmet pour avoir fait naître toute cette histoire, mais je m'en voulais surtout à moi-même. Esmée avait été tellement gentille et aimante ! Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait ça, qu'elle croit que j'ai couché avec son fils, sous son propre toit. Elle me faisait confiance. Et je gâchais tout, encore une fois. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, faire ma vie ici était une mauvaise idée. J'avais d'abord mis le bazar dans les sentiments d'Edward, j'avais fait du mal à ma mère parce qu'elle était persuadée que je préférais vivre sans elle et maintenant, j'avais déçu Esmée.

Je n'aimais pas ces jours-là ceux où on ruminent et où on passe son temps à se plaindre. Ça m'insupportait. J'arrivai dans le couloir quand quelqu'un me retint par le bras. Je me retournai pour voir Edward et son visage devint triste quand je lui fis face. Mes larmes s'accumulaient sur mes joues. Il me prit alors par la main et me fit rentrer dans la première salle à notre portée. C'était la salle d'étude des lycéens, et vue l'heure, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir grand monde. Il referma la porte derrière nous et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller, pleurant un bon coup. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me dégageai de son emprise et essuyai mes joues.

« Désolée, soufflai-je en riant. Ça va mieux une fois qu'on a pleuré. »

Il me lança un petit sourire triste et je pouvais voir toute l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. J'avais juste besoin de me lâcher un bon coup. Je sens que les jours qui arrivent ne vont pas être drôles.

- Ne culpabilise pas Bella.

- Je m'en veux, c'est affreux. Ta mère doit me détester.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais bien. Le plus crétin dans l'histoire, c'est mon frère.

- Mais j'aimerais tellement que ta mère ne …

- Hey, Bella, dit-il en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Ma mère t'adore, elle t'aime comme sa propre fille, et ce n'est pas ça qui va changer quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'elle aura réfléchi, ça ira mieux, tu verras. »

Deux autres larmes s'échappèrent mais je me sentais incroyablement mieux.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi apaisant ? ris-je.

- C'est mon truc », sourit-il tendrement.

Je laissai échapper un éclat de rire et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. Je fermai les yeux, apaisée, et Edward caressait mes cheveux, embrassant parfois le sommet de mon crâne. Nous restâmes dans cette position un certain temps, savourant ce moment de plénitude.

« Je sens que ta revanche va devoir attendre, rit-il dans mes cheveux.

- Idiot », ris-je en le frappant au torse.

Il regarda autour de lui et lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, un petit sourire coquin étirait ses lèvres.

« Tu sais … Il n'y a personne ici …

- Si, il y a toi … et moi, le taquinai-je.

- Justement, je me disais que peut-être … On pourrait utiliser ce précieux temps où on se trouve seuls pour …

- En réalité, tu n'es qu'un pervers, lâchai-je en prenant un air outrée.

- Moi ? Non, tu le sais bien. »

Il essayait d'être sérieux, ou peut-être bien qu'il croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il disait, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-il.

Je reculai et m'assis sur une table, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

« Rien, rien.

- Hmm … »

Il se plaça en face de moi, se calant entre mes jambes. Je plaçai mes mains derrière sa nuque alors qu'il posait les siennes sur mes hanches. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, laissant ma peau piquer derrière son passage.

« Edward, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Non mais sérieusement, ça sonne dans …, je m'interrompis pour regarder ma montre et m'étonnai devant ce qu'elle indiquait. Une demi-heure ?!

- Tu vois, dit-il entre deux baisers, on a le temps. »

Il glissa une main sous mon pull mais je l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne monte trop haut. Il grogna et recula sa tête pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella …

- C'est pas toi qui me disais que c'était 'trop tôt' ?

- J'ai dit ça ? dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'était peut-être trop tôt avant, mais le temps a passé …

- C'était hier !

- … donc on peut dire qu'il est temps, non ?

- Tu comptes me faire l'amour ici ? Maintenant ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, plongé dans de grandes réflexions.

« On peut aller dans la salle des profs si tu préfères.

- Tu es décourageant », dis-je d'un air exaspéré.

Il rit et caressa ma joue avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Il recula, me regarda dans les yeux et reprit un air sérieux.

« Je te ferai l'amour, dit-il alors que mon ventre tourbillonnait sous ses paroles, mais uniquement quand je serai certain que tu es prête. Quand nous saurons exactement où on va, et dans un lieu adéquat. Avec personne pour regarder, ça va sans dire. Donc, ce ne sera certainement pas chez moi.

- Qu'entends-tu par « quand nous saurons exactement où on va » ? Tu ne crois pas en notre relation ?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Je sais exactement ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est rapide et soudain, mais je sais que tu ne ressembles à personne d'autre qu'à toi-même.

- Oh oh, Monsieur le Philosophe, me moquai-je en jouant avec sa montre.

- Tu viens d'arriver, m'ignora-t-il. Je veux dire, tu dois prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments, ni même de tes envies, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, mais je veux être sûr que tu ne regretteras pas.

- Edward, c'est vraiment … idiot. Gentil aussi, mais trop gentil. Je t'assure que je sais ce que je veux.

- Alors pars du principe que c'est ce que je veux moi.

- Quoi ? Attendre ?

- On va dire ça, dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le visage.

- Mais quand tu dis que tu veux attendre, dis-je en caressant son torse, ça veut dire qu'on n'a plus le droit de … se … chercher ? terminai-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Quand je dis que je veux attendre, je parle de l'acte en lui-même. »

Je souris et glissai ma main droite sous son haut. Je sentis sa peau frissonner à mon contact.

« Ne souris pas comme ça, souffla-t-il, dois-je te rappeler que je te fais le même effet ?

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas …

- Je me doute », rit-il doucement.

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres à un rythme lent. Il rapprocha son corps du mien et glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ma main caressait toujours son torse d'athlète. Il eut vite fait d'accélérer la cadence de notre baiser et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres quand il glissa de nouveau sa main sous mon pull. Je pressai mon torse contre le sien, en attente d'un meilleur contact. J'eus vite fait d'oublier l'endroit où on était ainsi que sa décision prise quelques secondes plus tôt. Je soupirai d'aise quand il embrassa mon cou. Puis, soudainement, et pour la deuxième fois dans toute ma vie, je l'interrompis. Il était essoufflé, beaucoup moins que moi, certes, mais quand même, et il retira ma main en me souriant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment tu ne crois pas ? » dis-je en chuchotant presque.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres, tellement tentantes. Il s'en rendit compte puisque son sourire s'élargit et qu'il me fit descendre sur Terre – dans les deux sens puisqu'il me fit descendre de la table. J'ajustai mon pull et recoiffai vivement mes cheveux, puis lui lançai : « Même heure même endroit ? »

Il rit à ma blague en me poussant vers la porte. Nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jasper qui étaient assis sur le banc sous le préau. Edward avait attrapé ma main et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux, à côté d'Alice.

« Ça va Bell's ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oui, ça va mieux, lui souris-je.

- Je suis fort pour remonter le moral des filles », se vanta Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard choqué et il se reprit bien vite.

« Je n'utilise pas la même technique avec tout le monde !

- Tu as remonté le moral de Jessica ? lançai-je, soudainement acerbe.

- Bella … souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ça veut dire oui ?

- Non, ça veut dire 'Bella'.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! »

Il frotta son front.

« Habituellement, je trouve que tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse. Mais le ton que tu emploies …

- Quoi ? Ça ne te va pas ? m'énervai-je.

- Arrête s'il te plaît. »

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et avalai péniblement ma salive. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être aussi lunatique, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'étais brutalement énervée.

« Bella … »

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse pour me réconforter et frotta mon dos.

« Non, pas Jessica, souffla-t-il. Il n'y a que toi que je réconforte ou console de cette manière. Mais ça n'a pas l'air si efficace que ça puisque tu boudes cinq minutes après. »

Je haussai les épaules et jetai un coup d'oeil à ma meilleure amie qui regardait Jasper qui regardait Edward qui me regardait qui regardait … Enfin bon, cercle vicieux. Je soufflai, ne voulant pas empirer la journée par mes pleurnicheries et souris à Edward.

« Désolée, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, c'était nul.

- Non c'est moi. J'aurais dû faire attention à ce que je dis. »

Je l'embrassai rapidement et me tournai vers Alice.

« Alors Lilice, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'Emmet hurle comme il l'a fait ?

- Oh il est rentré dans ma chambre et a vu Jasper sortir de mon lit, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Si ce n'est que ça, lança Edward.

- Et moi qui avais réservé une table dans un restaurant en ville, souffla Jasper, grognon.

- Je suis désolée Jaz, dit Alice en lui attrapant la main.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, sourit-il.

- Et si on sortait quand même ? proposa soudainement Edward.

- Comment ça ? demandai-je.

- Je veux dire, on est punis, ok. Mais ils ne veulent pas qu'on se retrouve que tous les deux. Si on est à 4, ça ne compte pas, si ? »

Il nous sondait un à un du regard, attendant notre réponse. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas idiot, mais ça ne semblait pas être une excellente idée.

« C'est pas bête ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

- Si, c'est stupide, contrai-je en lançant un sourire désolé à Edward qui grimaça. En plus, je devais manger chez Charlie ce soir.

- On ne pourrait pas … venir avec toi sinon ? demanda Alice avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Alice, non …

- Quoi ? Si on est chez Charlie, Esmée ne dira rien. Pas vrai Edward ?

- J'aimais bien l'idée du resto, moi … bouda-t-il.

- Tu sortiras le grand jeu à Bella une autre fois. Je veux passer ma soirée avec Jasper, comme prévu. Alors, partant Jaz ? sourit-elle.

- Euh …, il me lança un regard avant de répondre. Bien sûr. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me penchai en arrière, laissant ma tête reposer sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

# # # #

La matinée se déroula calmement. Je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec Edward étant donné qu'il était dans la classe supérieure, donc personne ne nous avait vu ensemble encore. J'appréhendais cette première semaine de cours. Edward ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'on sortait ensemble à cause de moi. Ironie du sort puisque la seule chose que je voulais était de me blottir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour le saluer. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier, je me promis donc de faire de mon mieux pour être comme d'habitude. Même si après le week-end dernier, c'était dur de faire comme si il n'était que le frère de ma meilleure amie. Quand vint l'heure de manger, Alice et moi nous plaçâmes dans la file d'attente du self. Nous étions en train de parler du prof d'histoire quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai pour faire face à Jessica. Son regard était glacial et ses lèvres pincées.

« Oui ? demandai-je poliment.

- Tu sors bien avec Edward, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derrière elle était regroupé tout son troupeau, sauf Lauren qui était à côté d'elle et qui me toisait d'un air supérieur que je ne supportais pas. Il fallait que je réponde à sa question, et il fallait que je mente. J'étais une piètre menteuse, je me mettais à rougir, à bafouer et puis je m'enfuyais en courant en marchant sur mon lacet – défait ou pas – et m'étalais de tout mon long dans une flaque de boue. Ah non, ce n'est que mon cauchemar ça. Dans la réalité, seulement la moitié arrivait. Comme là par exemple :

« Euh … Moi ? Non, pas du tout … »

Plop, mes joues prirent la teinte du tee-shirt de la fille devant moi dans la queue, qui, soit dit en passant, me fixait avec ses grands yeux globuleux. Comme les trois quarts du self, d'ailleurs.

Jessica haussa un sourcil et me regarda de haut en bas avec un air de dégout.

« Comment ça se fait ? cracha-t-elle. Tu es tout mon contraire.

- Puisqu'elle vient de te dire qu'elle ne sort pas avec lui ? me défendit Alice.

- Elle ment !

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, Edward t'a plaquée, c'est tout. Alors trouve toi un autre joujou et bye bye ! »

Alice me prit par le bras et nous quittâmes la cantine. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'extérieur, tous étaient à l'intérieur pour manger. Nous nous installâmes sur le banc de ce matin.

« T'as vu comment ils te regardent ? C'est pathétique ! lâcha-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

- Jessica c'est comme … Non, je ne peux pas faire de comparaison, ce serait insulter le comparant. Disons qu'elle est aimée et adulée de tous. Imagine que les gens apprennent que mon frère l'a plaquée pour toi ! Ce serait la fin de ta vie.

- À ce point ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Oh oui !

- Je comprends pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire à personne alors.

- Ma pauvre, t'es tombée amoureuse du mauvais. »

Je lui souris et expirai en fermant les yeux. La pluie commença à tomber et mon ventre se mit à grogner.

« Mince, tu as faim, dit Alice.

- Ben oui ! T'as vu quelle heure il est ?

- Ouais. On a sport après en plus, il faut qu'on aille manger un truc. Il y a un snack pas loin. On y est dans dix minutes à pieds.

- Il pleut !

- Quoi, t'as peur de friser ? se moqua-t-elle en pointant des filles au loin en train de pleurer pour leur coiffure détruite.

- Haha ! »

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel et nous partîmes sous la pluie. Il ne pleuvait pas beaucoup au départ, donc nous marchâmes en papotant tranquillement.

« Dis Bell's, si tu passais aux choses sérieuses avec mon frère, tu me le dirais, hein ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ok. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, et je comptais mentalement les mississipis avant qu'Alice ne rouvre la bouche.

« Mais …

- Non, nous n'avons rien fait encore !

- Ok. Oui c'est tôt.

- Ouais, soufflai-je, agacée.

- Quoi ? se rendit-elle compte.

- Rien.

- Dis-moi ou je boude !

- C'est juste … »

Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui avouer que j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec son frère, je trouvais ça vraiment trop … bizarre.

« Quoi ? C'est juste quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Ben … Disons que …

- Oh je vois, n'en dis pas plus, me coupa-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il est beau garçon, tu es amoureuse de lui, il est à fond sur toi … Crois-moi je n'ai pas besoin de dessin.

- Merci ! Parce que, je ne pourrais pas ne pas t'en parler, mais le faire est tellement …

- Bizarre ?

- Tout à fait !

- On s'est toujours bien comprise, rit-elle.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. »

Elle passa son bras sous le mien et nous arrivâmes bien vite au snack. Nous étions bien trempées quand nous nous installâmes à une petite table près de la baie vitrée. Alice sortit une glace de poche et tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place.

« Tu frises ? » lui lançai-je.

Elle me tira la langue et retourna à sa contemplation. Je jetai un coup d'oeil circulaire au petit restaurant et remarquai un jeune homme que je connaissais.

« Regarde Lice, il y a Jacob là-bas.

- Où ça ? »

Je lui indiquai l'endroit où se trouvaient Jacob et la jeune fille avec qui il mangeait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et la même couleur de peau bronzée que Jake. Ils semblaient se chamailler et la fille frappa Jacob qui répliqua quelque chose en se moquant. Je vis la jeune fille froncer les sourcils, essayant de garder son sérieux, puis elle partit dans un fou rire auquel se joignit son interlocuteur.

« Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? lui demandai-je.

- Non, il est avec Leah.

- Leah ? C'est pas la fille dont il est amoureux ?

- Si, mais il ne le sait pas encore. Rappelle-toi la réaction qu'il a eue la dernière fois.

- Oui c'est vrai, souris-je au souvenir. Ils iraient bien ensemble.

- Ouaip. »

Nous nous sourîmes et Bob le « serveur » vint prendre notre commande. Le choix n'était pas immense et il n'y avait que des sandwichs, mais je préférais ça au self où j'aurais vécu un vrai cauchemar. Quand Bob repartit mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je vis le nom d'Edward avant de décrocher.

« Oui ? lançai-je.

- Bella ? Vous êtes où ? On vous a gardé une place avec Jaz.

- Hum on ne mange pas au self.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes où là ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Au snack.

- Pourquoi vous êtes parties là-bas ?

- Jessica et ses copines ont commencé à nous taper sur le système alors on a voulu …

- C'est pas vrai … Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous ont dit ? Jaz, tu vois Jessica par là ?

- Non, Edward, intervins-je, si tu vas la voir elle saura que tout ça est vrai.

- On vous rejoint alors.

- Edward … »

Il avait raccroché avant que je ne puisse répliquer. Je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche et observai Alice qui arborait un petit sourire suffisant.

« Quoi ?

- Non rien. Vous êtes mignons, c'est tout.

- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est surtout parce que Jasper sera avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils viennent ici ? dit-elle en feignant la surprise.

- Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu !

- C'est pas de ma faute si ton portable laisse tout entendre. Un conseil, ne téléphone jamais à Edward devant tes parents. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et nous rappelâmes Bob pour qu'il rajoute deux sandwichs dans la commande.


	22. Chapitre 21

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Me voici avec le chapitre 21 qui comporte une scène où Edward et Bella finissent par se « laisser aller », c'est pourquoi j'ai changé le rating de ma fic en M, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir quel lettre je devais mettre. J'ai préféré viser trop haut que pas assez^^_

_Sinon, je ne sais pas encore quand s'arrêtera l'histoire mais je pense ne faire plus que quelques chapitres. La fin est proche^^_

_Ensuite, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toutes réellement plaisir et qui m'ont motivé à écrire plus vite (avec ce beau temps je deviens vite flemmarde et j'essaie de profiter du soleil^^). J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre._

_Sinon, les vacances sont bel et bien là, donc je risque de mettre un peu de temps pour poster le chapitre suivant vu que je ne serais pas là pour quelques jours._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !_

_nini : merci pour ta review =) Oui Jessica va se montrer plus chiante, au grand dam de notre pauvre Bella^^_

_twilight33 : Merci beaucoup =D J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !_

_Dawn : Merci. Voici la suite. =)_

_Laurie : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_Mika : Merci beaucoup, je suis touchée =P J'espère ne pas avoir abusé de ta patience !_

_mel31 : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre =)_

_chris : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je me doutais que tu n'aimerais pas Jessica^^ J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps et que tu aimeras ce chapitre !_

_alyson :Merci beaucoup ! =D Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue._

_mely3969 : Merci ! J'espère te satisfaire avec ce chapitre, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris un passage comme celui-ci donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser^^ J'espère tout de même que tu ne seras pas déçue._

_Mrs Esmé Cullen : Merci =) Contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre-ci._

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture ! =)_

**IMPORTANT : CHAPITRE RATED M**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 21**

_POV Bella_

Les garçons nous rejoignirent bien vite, mais ils étaient tellement trempés que leur tee-shirt collaient à leur peau. Leurs cheveux dégoulinaient et leurs chaussures grinçaient à chacun de leur pas, et pourtant, les deux amis étaient morts de rire. Jasper glissa lorsqu'il se dirigea vers nous et manqua de tomber. Edward eut le bon réflexe et permit ainsi au blond de rester sur ses pieds, tandis que lui tombait à la renverse. En le voyant atterrir sur les fesses, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, sachant pertinemment que je devais ressembler à ça à chacun de mes gestes. Edward resta par terre et me lança un regard étonné. Je lui lançai en retour un regard désolé et me levai pour l'aider car les deux autres étaient trop occupés à se moquer de lui.

« Désolée, j'aurais pas dû rire … dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Non, en effet. Mais au moins, tu comprends les efforts que je fais pour ne pas me moquer de toi. »

Il rit, fier de lui et s'assit à côté de Jasper qui faisait les yeux doux à Alice. Je m'assis en face d'Edward et sentis mon portable vibrer. Je vis que j'avais reçu un message de la part d'Emmet. C'était un fichier audio que je m'empressais d'écouter. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je reconnus ma voix.

_Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es toi, et c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime bien._

Je me rappelai du moment où il l'avait enregistré. C'était juste avant que je vois Charlie, et Emmet était tout fier d'avoir une preuve que je ne le détestais pas.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Edward.

Je secouai la tête dans un éclat de rire et le vis froncer les sourcils. Je m'apprêtai à lui expliquer quand je reçus un texto. C'était encore Emmet : _Je suis désolé. Pardonné ?_

Je relevai les yeux sur mes trois amis qui me regardaient, intrigués.

« On devrait pardonner Emmet. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Il est comme il est.

- Tu es bien trop bonne ma fille, soupira Alice.

- C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime », sourit Edward en prenant ma main.

Je souris et rougis légèrement en appuyant sur la touche appel. La voix d'Emmet retentit dès la première tonalité.

« _Oui Bella de mon cœur ?_

- Salut Emmet.

_- Tu as reçu mes messages je suppose ?_

- Oui. »

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Et alors ? Oui ou non ?_ demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Pour ma part, c'est oui. Mais les autres … »

Edward me fit un signe de la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, ainsi que Jasper. J'avertis le pauvre Emmet de leur décision et nous attendîmes tous la réponse d'Alice. Je lui passai le combiné quand elle me le demanda en tendant sa main.

« Très bien je te pardonne mais à une condition. Tu dois réussir à faire lever la punition. »

Le 'quoi' d'Emmet retentit si fort que les deux garçons et moi grimaçâmes, nous imaginant à la place de l'oreille droite d'Alice. Celle-ci par contre, ne sembla pas affectée par le cri de son frère. Ils parlèrent environ une minute et Alice raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait.

« Emmet nous emmènera tous au resto avec Rose. Ça vous dit ?

- Euh je devais manger avec Charlie.

- Punie de sortie ma p'tite, chantonna ma meilleure amie.

- Ben alors …

- Emmet et Rose nous emmènent, ils serviront de chaperons. Maman était d'accord, dit-elle à Edward lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer.

- Bien … »

Je repris mon portable et appelai Charlie tandis que Bob emmenait nos sandwichs. Je lui expliquai rapidement la situation et lui me rassura en disant qu'il comptait manger avec Billy pour me remplacer. Puis il se mit à bafouiller en tentant de me dire qu'il n'était pas question de remplacement mais qu'il ne se retrouverait pas seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris la fin de notre conversation et raccrochai après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée.

« Dis Bella, qu'est-ce que tu penses du vœux de chasteté avant le mariage ? » lança Alice.

Edward s'étouffa à moitié avec son repas et bus une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

« Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? éludai-je.

- Non, comme ça.

- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu, tu es pour ? intervint Jasper, l'air de rien, alors qu'Edward grogna.

- Je suis contre. Et toi Bell's ? »

Elle me lança un regard entendu.

« Tu le sais bien, soufflai-je. On en a déjà parlé, ou alors tu l'auras très bien compris. »

Edward devint blanc.

« Tu … Tu lui as dit quoi ? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

- Oh rien. Des trucs de filles.

- Elle m'a dit que tu voulais pas coucher avec elle et qu'elle en était très frustrée, répondit sa sœur en croquant dans son sandwich.

- Ça va mec ? » s'inquiéta le jeune blond.

Il avait le teint blafard et il tourna tout doucement son regard vers moi.

« Tu parles de ça avec ma sœur ?

- N … Non, non. Je parle de ça … avec ma meilleure amie, tentai-je.

- Bella enfin ! C'est comme si … C'est comme si elle te racontait ses ébats avec … avec … Charlie.

- Quoi ? Ça n'a aucun rapport enfin Edward ! Charlie est mon père !

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas de frère. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et aperçus Jacob et Leah quitter le restaurant, se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour faire face à la pluie. Je souris devant la vue, ils étaient vraiment trop mignons.

« Enfin bref, poursuivit-il, tu me feras le plaisir de ne plus parler de ça avec elle.

- Bien, mentis-je en lançant un clin d'oeil à Alice qui sembla vite rassurée.

- Je ne rigole pas !

- Oui chéri. »

Je lui souris et nous finîmes de manger assez rapidement. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, Alice demanda les clefs de la voiture à Edward. Ce dernier refusa.

« Allez sois sympa, je veux conduire !

- Non, je ne te donnerai les clefs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, je ne peux pas. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, attendant que leur querelle prenne fin.

« Si tu me les donnes pas, je retourne au lycée à pieds.

- Fais donc, lui dit-il en me prenant la main.

- Merde Edward, t'es chiant !

- Alice, il n'y a pas de voiture, souffla son frère, exaspéré.

- Quoi ?

- On est venu à pieds, tous. C'est Emmet qui nous a emmenés ce matin, tu te souviens ?

- Ah … »

La pluie s'était calmée et il ne pleuvait plus que quelques gouttes. Nous arrivâmes au lycée environ un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie. Edward m'avait lâché la main dès que nous étions arrivés à proximité. Nous nous apprêtâmes à entrer à l'intérieur du lycée quand un attroupement de pom-pom girls vint à notre rencontre, Jessica et Lauren en tête.

« Salut Ed', sourit niaisement son ex.

- Jessica, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Bella dit que vous ne sortez pas ensemble, c'est vrai ? lâcha Lauren.

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? Bella ne ment pas. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un air entendu et tournèrent les talons. Mais contre toute attente, Jessica fit demi-tour et vint plaquer ses lèvres peintes d'un rose bonbon sur celles de _mon_ petit-ami. Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle s'arrêta à côté de moi.

« Puisque ce n'est pas ton petit-ami, tu ne vois pas de mal à ce que je le récupère ? »

Je serrai les dents alors qu'elle faisait rouler son popotin pour partir. Il ne restait plus que nous quatre, et Edward grimaça quand il vint près de moi.

« Je l'avais pas prévu ça, me dit-il. Ça va ?

- Ouais, très bien. »

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de lui foutre mon poing dans sa face à l'autre pimbêche !

« Bella, je pensais pas que …

- Ça va Edward, c'est pas de ta faute, ok ? »

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand je le regardais pour le première fois depuis que Jessica était partie. Une vague de dégoût me tordit l'estomac lorsque je remarquai du rouge à lèvres étalé sur sa bouche. Cette garce avait laissé sa marque.

« T'as du rose sur les lèvres. »

Il se frotta l'endroit marqué et je tournai les talons. J'allai directement aux toilettes, histoire de m'isoler un peu. L'idée de nous cacher me paraissait maintenant vraiment stupide. Je restai à réfléchir jusqu'à la sonnerie puis Alice et moi partîmes en sport, accompagnées des garçons. Edward n'osa pas parler, sachant que cette histoire m'avait énervée et qu'il fallait juste que ça passe.

# # # # # #

Le soir, Emmet vint nous prendre avec sa Jeep et sa fiancée, puis nous emmena dans un resto sympa. Nous nous étions bien amusés bien que je m'étais fait quelque peu distante avec Edward, l'histoire du baiser m'avait énervée bien plus que ce que je pensais. Quand nous rentrâmes, vers 22heures, j'allai directement dans ma chambre et allai dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Edward m'y attendait, appuyé contre le lavabo, les bras croisés.

« Salut, dit-il en souriant.

- Salut. »

Je ne voulais pas paraître froide et en colère, je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais je ne contrôlais pas ça. Ma réponse parut glaciale et je posai mon pyjama sur la chaise près de ma porte avant de m'approcher un peu de lui. Il s'approcha également et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« J'ai attendu toute la soirée d'être seul avec toi.

- Ah.

- Bella … »

Je relevai mon regard et le plantai dans le sien. Il semblait triste et désorienté, ce qui me pinça le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu oublies ça ?

- Rien, ça va passer. Demain, j'aurais tout oublié. »

Enfin, j'espérais …

Il soupira et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il se retourna, prêt à quitter la pièce mais je le retins par la main. Je l'embrassai fiévreusement. Je m'écartai après plusieurs secondes de baiser passionné et lui souris.

« Que ton dernier baiser de la journée soit de moi. »

Il hocha la tête, caressa ma joue et quitta la pièce. Je soupirai et pris ma douche.

# # # # # #

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi et sursautai.

« Chut », m'intima la douce voix d'Edward.

Je me sentis rassurée et jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil lumineux.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchotai-je. Il est 3h15 !

- Je sais mais j'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Ses mains parcouraient mon ventre à travers mon pyjama. Il embrassa mon cou en inspirant fortement.

« Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu étais juste à côté … Je pensais à mon envie de toi, et j'ai été faible Bella … »

Je me sentis rougir et la température monta d'un cran quand il déboutonna le bouton du bas de ma veste où des moutons sautaient des barrières. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

« Si tu comptes me laisser en plan encore une fois … commençai-je.

- Pas cette fois chérie, je te promets. »

Il rapprocha son corps du mien et j'autorisai mes mains à se déplacer sur son torse de marbre.

« Si c'est un rêve, c'est pas sympa … » murmurai-je en capturant ses lèvres.

Je le sentis sourire et il déboutonna un deuxième bouton de mon pyjama. Je haletai quand il caressa la peau découverte de mon ventre. Ses mains étaient chaudes et caressaient ma peau avec tellement de tendresse que je me sentis défaillir. Il me restait encore un peu de ma lucidité habituelle.

« Edward … Tes parents …

- Ils dorment … Tous … »

Il défit encore un bouton et mon nombril apparut. Il embrassa mon cou de haut en bas, expirant parfois. Je le sentis défaire un autre bouton et m'empressai de lui enlever le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Je caressai ses épaules, ses abdos … Je pouvais sentir sa peau frissonner et le reste de ma lucidité s'envola dans un soupir rauque. Il défit encore un bouton et ma poitrine était à deux doigts d'être découverte. Je fis courir mes doigts le long de son ventre et tirai sur son jogging.

« Bella ... » soupira-t-il tandis que je lui retirai son vêtement.

Il ne portait plus que son boxer et je pouvais sentir à quel point il me désirait. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette situation, et la connaître m'excita encore plus. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud, et cette sensation augmenta quand il enleva entièrement mon haut. Je le vis m'observer durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'embrasse. Il lécha mon cou en caressant ma poitrine à pleines mains et je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il fit descendre mon pantalon et je me retrouvai en petite culotte. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi et j'écartai les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y placer. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement quand je sentis son sexe contre mon entrejambes. Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire et je plaquai ma poitrine contre son torse. Il grogna contre ma bouche et remonta sa main le long de ma cuisse nue. Je me serrai contre lui, je voulais plus. Je caressais ses hanches jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son boxer sur lequel je tirai tout doucement.

« Bella … », râla-t-il face à ma lenteur.

Je souris et continuai jusqu'à ce que son sous-vêtement arrive à ses genoux. Lui, moins patient, retira vivement mon dernier habit et plaça des baisers humides tout le long de mon ventre. Je gémis et me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire trop de bruits. Mes mains étaient enfouies dans les cheveux d'Edward, je les fis glisser jusqu'à sa nuque et le priai de remonter, le plus calmement possible. Un sentiment d'urgence s'immisça en moi, j'avais besoin de lui, maintenant, ou bien je sentais que je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler. Il plaça son visage à hauteur du mien, et nos souffles avaient le même rythme erratique. Il m'embrassa alors qu'il se hissait sur les coudes. Son sexe effleura le mien, et la sensation que ce geste provoqua en moi était inattendu. Je m'entendis gémir plus fort que la dernière fois et Edward grogna contre mon cou.

« Edward … »

Il caressa un de mes seins d'une main et commença à me pénétrer. Il y alla doucement et je retins mon souffle pour me contrôler. Il me regarda dans les yeux afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien et l'éclat de désir que j'y lus m'excita à un point que je ne pensais pas possible. Il s'enfonça un peu plus en moi, et le plaisir commença à me submerger. Il adopta une certaine cadence, et malgré la légère douleur que je ressentais par moment, c'était pleinement délicieux. Ses vas-et-viens se firent plus rapides, nous rapprochant tous deux de l'orgasme. Il ralentissait parfois, se préoccupant de mon état, s'assurant qu'il n'y allait pas trop fort, mais je l'encourageai du regard afin qu'il continue. Une douleur plus vive me transperça mais elle n'égala pas la vague de plaisir qui m'envahit. Je serrai très fort les draps de chaque côté afin de ne pas crier, mais je ne pus retenir un long gémissement.

« Oh Edward … »

Je me contractai et arquai mon corps sous l'extase. Edward m'embrassa et grogna lorsqu'il se déversa en moi. Nous ne bougeâmes plus durant de longues secondes, savourant ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, lentement, il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je fis remonter la couette sur ma poitrine et vins me lover contre son torse. Il m'embrassa la tempe et passa un bras autour de moi.

« Ben dis donc … lâchai-je en lui embrassant l'épaule.

- Comme tu dis, rit-il.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, j'avoue.

- À quoi ?

- Ben que tu viennes en plein milieu de la nuit. Surtout que j'ai tiré la tronche toute la journée. »

Il rit et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Je me sentais incroyablement bien.

« Tu … n'as pas eu trop mal ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet et gêné.

- Non, ça va. Tu as été parfait, merci.

- Je t'aime Bella. »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et je souris devant la sincérité de son regard.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

Nous nous sourîmes et nous embrassâmes doucement. Je reposai ma tête sur sa poitrine et écoutai son cœur battre, se remettant de notre activité physique.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, souffla-t-il en caressant mon épaule.

- Déjà ?

- Si ma mère nous découvre comme ça …

- Tu as raison. Mais reste un peu, je mets le réveil dans une heure pour que tu ailles dans ton lit, finir la nuit. »

Il me sourit, m'embrassa et ferma les yeux. Je l'imitai, et m'endormis plus heureuse que jamais.


	23. Chapitre 22

_Hey !_

_Voici le chapitre 22, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

_chris : Merci ! Le voici =)_

_Dawn : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt inattendu. Voici la suite !_

_Alyssabella : Merci pour ta review =)_

_laurie : Merci à toi ! =)_

_Mrs Esmée Cullen : Merci pour ta review =)_

_alyson : Lol merci =D. Voici la suite ;-)_

_Mika : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, et que je n'ai pas abusé de ta patience !_

_Mel31 : Merci =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaiera !_

_PrincetonGirl818 : La voici =)_

_yumi34 : Merci. Désolée pour le temps que je mets, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir poster plus vite maintenant =S J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

_POV Edward_

Le réveil sonna vers 4h30 et je l'éteignis avant qu'il ne réveille Bella. Elle s'était vite endormie, un sourire paisible flottant sur son visage d'ange. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe et déposai sa tête contre l'oreiller avant de me lever et d'attraper mes vêtements. Je regagnai vite ma chambre par le biais de la salle de bain où j'aperçus de nouveau le boîte de pilules de Bella. C'était ça qui m'avait conforté dans l'idée de lui faire l'amour. Je regagnai vite mon lit après avoir enfilé mon boxer. Je gardai les yeux grands ouverts, observant mon plafond immaculé. Je repensai aux dernières heures, aux gémissements de Bella, et aux sensations merveilleuses qu'elle m'avait fait connaître.

Au départ, j'étais parti me coucher sans penser une seule seconde à ce qui allait se passer. Mais j'avais repensé à la journée entière, à Bella en particulier, et à sa réaction après le baiser ô combien inattendu de Jessica. Puis tout s'était enchaîné, de la savoir juste à côté, peut-être en train de repenser à Jessica et à toute cette histoire. L'idée de pouvoir lui faire l'amour ce soir, pour lui prouver ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et pour la rassurer quand à mon attirance envers elle m'avait paru bien séduisante. Plus j'y pensais, plus l'envie de traverser la salle de bain pour la retrouver était immense. Alors j'avais attendu quelques heures, réfléchissant à beaucoup de choses. Comment réagirait-elle ? Je me disais qu'elle ne serait probablement pas en colère. Alors que je cogitais depuis plusieurs heures, je me levais et prenais la direction de la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'espérais y trouver, peut-être la réponse à ce que je devais faire écrite sur le miroir ou bien Bella nue sous la douche … Mais j'y avais trouvé autre chose, et le destin m'avait semblé me donner un coup de pouce. Pour moi, voir cette boîte en évidence était un signe. Alors j'avais souris, comme un idiot je suis sûr, et j'avais regagné la chambre de Bella. Sa réaction était plutôt positive, et je lui avais fait l'amour.

J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, là, à 4h30 du matin, et le lendemain, je serai le plus fatigué et heureux des hommes. Il me fallait environ un quart d'heure avant de m'endormir, me rappelant le magnifique visage de ma belle lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras.

# # # # # #

Le réveil sonna bien trop vite à mon goût. Je l'éteignis d'un coup brusque et tirai la couette jusqu'au-dessus de ma tête. Je commençai à sombrer de nouveau quand je sentis un poids s'écraser sur moi. Je grognai, prévenant mon visiteur – ou plutôt ma visiteuse vu le poids plume – que je n'étais pas prêt à me lever. Mais elle décida de s'allonger à côté de moi, restant au-dessus de la couette. La douce voix de Bella retentit à mes oreilles.

« Edward …

- Hmm ?

- Edward ?

- Hmmmm ?

- Edward ? »

Je soufflai, résigné, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais envahir mon visage tandis que je sortais la tête de la couette. J'étais un imbécile heureux, ni plus ni moins.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, comme à son habitude.

- Le peu que j'ai dormi, oui. »

Elle sourit et se lova contre moi. Je lui embrassai le front et caressai ses cheveux.

« Et toi ?

- Hmm, j'ai fait de beaux rêves ... »

Je ris doucement et inspirai l'odeur que dégageai ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et me fixai. Je fronçai les sourcils, me redressant à mon tour. Ses joues menaçaient de prendre une teinte rougeâtre à tout moment.

« Je voulais te demander … Pourquoi … Enfin comment …

- Oui ? l'encourageai-je.

- Pourquoi hier soir ? Toi qui ne voulais pas, je veux dire … C'est tellement … »

Je soupirai et prit une posture droite.

« Je … Je ne sais pas trop en fait, ça m'a … comment dire, ça m'a travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Et quand j'ai vu … tes pilules dans la salle de bain, - ses joues rougirent incroyablement -, je me suis dit que … je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'était un signe, tu vois ?

- Hmm hmm, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu … Tu regrettes ? »

Elle n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux mais attendait ma réponse presque avec impatience.

« Jamais. »

Elle releva la tête et me lança un sourire éblouissant avant de soupirer de soulagement.

« Si tu savais comme j'avais peur de ça ! rit-elle. Bon, il est temps de se préparer. »

Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et courut vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle se stoppa et retourna vers moi.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je lui souris et elle quitta ma chambre.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

# # # # # #

« Et donc j'ai parlé avec elle très longtemps, et elle accepte que je sorte avec Jaz ! C'est génial, hein ? cria Alice.

- Oui, je suis contente pour toi, répondit Bella avec un large sourire.

- Tu sais, je compte faire un pas aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, on ne peut pas se tourner autour éternellement non ? Et puis je lui plais, je le sais. Alors c'est décidé, aujourd'hui, je l'embrasse ! J'attendrai le moment idéal, une petite opportunité.

- T'as bien raison Lilice, il a de la chance de t'avoir ! »

Je conduisais la Volvo pour aller au lycée alors que les deux filles étaient tout aussi joyeuses l'une que l'autre. Je comprenais pour Bella, et maintenant pour Alice. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Esmée de la laisser sortir. Elle avait sacrifié ses sorties shopping au profit de ses « sorties Jasper » - ma mère avait dit à Alice qu'elle avait le droit de sortir pour s'acheter des fringues parce qu'elle avait parlé avec Emmet. Elle devait vraiment être accro. Je souris une énième fois à Bella. On allait se faire griller si on continuait avec nos airs d'idiot.

« Et toi Bella ? T'en es où avec Edward ? continua Alice alors que je perdais mon sourire.

- Oh. M1, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je vois, rit ma jeune sœur.

- Quoi M1 ? intervins-je, pas rassuré du tout.

- Hé on parle pas en codé pour que tu comprennes, idiot ! répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bella … commençai-je.

- Oh regardez, il y a déjà Jasper ! » ignora-t-elle.

Je me garai et les filles quittèrent le véhicule. Nous rejoignîmes tous les trois le jeune blond qui attendait à côté de sa voiture. Je lui serrai la main, Bella lui fit un petit signe et Alice … lui sauta littéralement dessus, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Surpris, il ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre tout de suite. Moi je fermai les yeux, rien que les bruits permettaient à mon imagination de voir ma sœur nue copuler avec mon meilleur ami. J'entendis Bella rire et elle se plaça juste à côté de moi.

« Jasper passe ses bras autour de la taille d'Alice et répond fiévreusement à son baiser, il faut le dire. Les mains de ta sœur fourragent dans les cheveux du beau blond et leurs langues se lancent dans un ballet plutôt … fougueux. Ah, leurs bouches se séparent …

- Bella …

- … ils sont tout essoufflés et sourient tous les deux comme des heureux. Jasper ne la lâche pas des yeux, et il lui dépose un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Oh, ils sont trop mignons. »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Bella sourire à pleines dents, tandis que la position des deux tourtereaux me fit penser que Bella n'exagérait pas. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et je sentis la main de Bella attraper la mienne. Je la regardai, prêt à lui rappeler que nous ne devions pas être vus si elle voulait garder sa tranquillité. Mais je la vis qui me suppliait du regard et elle me souffla un petit « s'il te plaît » avec sa moue de chien battu qu'elle avait piqué à Alice. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et enlacer mes doigts avec les siens. Elle sourit et sembla moins tendue. Au diable ces enfantillages, que le premier qui lui fasse une remarque déplacée vienne me voir.

_POV Bella_

Je tenais la main d'Edward et Alice tenait celle de Jasper. Je ne m'étais jamais connue plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Les garçons nous abandonnèrent devant notre salle de classe, et nous saluèrent avec un baiser. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux réactions des autres élèves mais je n'en avais rien à carrer. Alice et moi nous installâmes à nos places habituelles, nous préparant pour notre M1. M1 n'étais autre que Matière 1, c'est-à-dire notre premier cours. Nous avions décidé que les choses gênantes ou autre devaient être dites en toute discrétion, et nous n'avions rien trouvé de mieux que les cours pour ça. C'est ainsi que nous avions développé les messages M1, P1 (pause) …

La classe était pratiquement vide, seule une dizaine d'élèves était présente, nous étions donc tranquilles pour au moins cinq minutes.

« Je croyais que tu devais attendre le moment idéal pour sauter sur Jasper ? me moquai-je en sortant un stylo.

- Et bien, pour lui dire bonjour, ça semble être une bonne idée, non ? »

Je ris et acquiesçai faiblement.

« Alors ? se lança-t-elle. Nous sommes en M1 … »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Hum oui. Tu sais, je te parlais de mon attirance pour ton frère ?

- Oui et que tu avais envie de coucher avec lui mais qu'il mettait les holà …

- J'ai … Je t'ai jamais dit ça … Pas comme ça, si ? »

J'étais rouge cramoisie, je pouvais le jurer, et mes joues me brûlaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de tomber amoureuse du frère de ma meilleure amie ???!

« Bref, continue.

- Ok. Et bien … Oh Edward va pas être content, culpabilisai-je.

- Ouais mais si tu me le dis pas, c'est moi qui vais pas être contente ! menaça-t-elle.

- Mais c'est ton frère, ça ne te fait pas bizarre ?

- C'est de toi qu'on parle.

- Oui mais si je dois te dire que j'ai couché avec ton frère la nuit dernière, là ça concerne aussi Ed... Oh mon Dieu … »

Les yeux et la bouche d'Alice étaient ouverts en grand, tellement grand que j'avais peur de devoir ramasser ses yeux et sa mâchoire et de les lui tendre en lui demandant comment elle se sentait. Elle resta immobile environ 30 secondes, et elle reprit vie. Enfin, elle ferma un peu les yeux et sa bouche, murmura un « Waw » avant de retomber dans cette même immobilité effrayante. Je décidai d'attendre qu'elle se remette. La classe se remplit et le professeur rentra qu'Alice n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Lice, ça va ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Donc, t'as couché avec Edward cette nuit ? »

Oh … Mon … Dieu !

Qui aurait cru que quand elle reprendrait conscience elle répéterait ça ? Mais qui aurait cru que quand elle allait reprendre conscience et répéter ça, il y aurait un énorme silence dans la classe ? Qui aurait cru que tout le monde se serait retourné vers nous, y compris le prof, et que tous se retrouveraient dans l'état dans lequel était mon ex-meilleure amie il y a quelques minutes ? Oh mon Dieu, j'avais envie de mourir … Ma tête était tellement rouge qu'elle se confondait avec mon haut. Puis des filles se mirent à rire, d'autres étaient outrés, Alice n'arrêtait pas de répéter des « oh pardon, pardon, pardon ! Excuse-moi, je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon …. ». Bref, le brouhaha s'intensifia et le prof mit quelques minutes à rétablir le silence.

« Du calme, la vie de Miss Swan ne regarde qu'elle. Si on pouvait commencer le cours maintenant, ce ne serait pas plus mal. »

Le cours reprit mais j'aurais voulu mourir. Personne n'était attentif, tout le monde se retournait sans cesse pour nous regarder, et j'en vis certains envoyer des messages. Ma vie était foutue, Edward allait me détester, et j'allais passer pour une grosse trainée. Génial.

« Bella, je suis tellement, tellement désolée, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! »

J'étais tellement gênée et en colère que je ne pouvais pas répondre. Une chose était sûre, je n'en voulais pas à Alice, rien n'était de sa faute. Alors que je me retournai vers elle pour la rassurer, je vis que ses yeux étaient humides et qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Alice, je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. »

Je lui prenais la main et lui souris. Elle s'excusa encore et me demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi.

« Prier, je pense ».

Le cours se termina trop vite, je ne voulais pas affronter le regard des autres. Mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus, était la réaction d'Edward. Ce fut donc avec une lenteur exagérée que ma meilleure amie et moi rangeâmes nos affaires. Chaque élève qui passait devant notre table affichait un grand sourire, enfin les garçons surtout, les filles se contentèrent d'un regard assassin. Alice était aussi mal que moi, voire un peu moins. Je soufflai un bon coup et commençai à sortir de la classe sous le regard désolé de mon gentil professeur. J'entendis Alice renifler mais je préférai ne pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment, trop stressée de voir ce qui m'attendait dehors. Nous rejoignîmes le plus vite possible notre prochain cours, bien que tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi. Ils me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, et ma gêne ne cessait de s'accroître. Ce cours-ci fut également une jolie torture et je réussis à réconforter Alice qui se sentait incroyablement coupable.

« Alice, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien, mentis-je. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'atteindra pas.

- Oh Bella, tu dois me détester ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Non, Lice, et tu le sais bien. »

Je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible et parvins à la calmer un peu. Malgré l'air à peu près serein que j'affichais, c'était une véritable tornade à l'intérieur, et je sentais que j'étais à deux doigts de vomir ou de m'évanouir. Heureusement que j'étais assise !

La fin de l'heure signa mon arrêt de mort. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je pris l'air le plus sûr de moi possible, et suivie d'Alice, nous nous rendîmes dans la cour pour la pause. Nous nous assîmes sur « notre » banc sous les remarques douteuses de certains lycéens, et les insultes des plus prudes. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, de frapper quand je pensais à la réaction d'Edward. Je les vis s'approcher, lui et Jasper. Il avait le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Son ami avait posé sa main sur son épaule et semblait lui parler. J'avalai difficilement ma salive quand il leva les yeux sur moi. J'avais honte, peur et la bile me monta à la gorge. Oh mon Dieu, les voilà qui arrivaient. Ils étaient à vingt mètres de nous quand Lauren Mallory se posta devant moi – elle avait sûrement attendu l'arrivée d'Edward pour se pointer. La garce.

« Salut Bella-jambes-écartées. Alors, tu ne sors pas avec Edward, hein ? lança-t-elle.

- Dégage de là pétasse, cracha Alice en se levant.

- Ouh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, rit-elle. Dis-moi Bella, combien de temps as-tu mis pour le convaincre de coucher avec toi ? Non parce que, c'est pas pour te vexer, tu me connais. »

Oui, justement. Dégage de là ou je dégueule sur tes chaussures neuves.

« Mais tu vois, une fille comme toi ne peut pas intéresser à un mec comme Edward. J'veux dire, quand on voit ta tête et celle de Jessy, il n'y a pas photo, naan ? »

J'avais envie de pleurer. Faîtes que je ne pleure pas devant cette traînée, pitié !

« Écoute chérie, poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi, je connais une association où tu auras ta place. Tu parleras avec des gens qui sont comme toi, eux aussi ont des problèmes de comportement.

- Maintenant tu dégages de là ou j'te colle mon poing dans ta figure, sale blondasse ! s'énerva Alice.

- Ok, ça va, ça va, pouffa-t-elle. Je voulais juste aider Bella, c'est tout. »

Elle partit quand Edward et Jasper arrivaient. Je n'avais jamais vu le frère d'Alice ainsi, et je n'aurais jamais souhaité voir cet éclat de fureur et de déception à cause de moi. Bordel, je me sentais encore plus mal si possible. Il ne dit rien, s'assit à l'endroit que venait de quitter Mallory, et la mâchoire serrée, il soupira bruyamment.

« Il faut qu'on parle » dit-il de manière froide et dure.

J'aurais voulu mourir plutôt que d'entendre ça.

« Edward, Bella n'y est pour rien, je …

- Laisse-nous Alice. », l'interrompit-il.

Elle me serra l'épaule et partit avec Jasper, avec un dernier regard désolé. Edward ne parla pas directement, il laissa couler quelques secondes. Maintenant, je me sentais dans un état second, comme si tout ce qui m'entourait n'était pas réel, comme si tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et que j'allais me réveiller. Une chose était sûre : je n'allais pas m'écrouler ici, devant tout le monde. Non, je serais forte et je tiendrais.

« Tu l'as dit à Alice ? »

Il n'osait pas me regarder en face, se bornant à fixer un point invisible au fond de la cour.

« Oui », soufflai-je.

Il secoua la tête de haut en bas, enregistrant l'information.

« Les autres t'ont entendu ?

- Oui. »

Il ne servait à rien à ce moment-là de dire à Edward que sa sœur avait parlé trop fort. Les détails n'étaient pas importants, seules les conséquences importaient. Il souffla et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolée ».

Ma voix ne tremblait pas, ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs, et je semblais calme. Trop calme.

« Moi aussi », répondit-il.

Il se leva, toujours sans me regarder, et partit. Je le regardai s'éloigner et pris la direction des toilettes. J'arrivai à temps pour rendre mon petit-déjeuner.

# # # # # #

Les deux heures de cours suivantes n'étaient guère différentes des deux premières, mais je n'y prêtai plus attention. Tout ce qui importait était qu'Edward me détestait, et que je n'étais pas prête à subir ça. J'aimais trop Edward pour admettre que je l'avais déçu et blessé. Le plus difficile fut le moment de manger. Alice était déjà attablé avec Edward et Jasper et me faisait signe de me dépêcher. J'étais dans la file et Edward ne me regardait toujours pas. Alors que je m'avançai vers eux avec mon plateau, je vis Edward se lever. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard et je me stoppai net. Il ne me regarda toujours pas dans les yeux mais lui aussi ne bougeait plus. Je compris alors qu'il ne voulait pas manger avec moi. Je regardai les tables alentour, à la recherche d'une place, les yeux embués. J'allais craquer. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et vis Mike. Il me fit signe de venir. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à la table d'Alice où Edward s'était rassi. Je souris à Mike, le remerciant, mais allai déposer mon plateau avant de sortir précipitamment. Je courus jusque derrière le bâtiment et me laissai glisser le long du mur, laissant libre cour à mon chagrin. Je pleurai sans sanglots, laissant simplement les larmes couler. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, la tête sur les genoux, silencieuse et malheureuse. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, et Dieu seul sait combien j'aurais voulu que ce soit Edward. Mais quand je relevai la tête, j'aperçus le regard désolé et compatissant de Mike. Mes larmes redoublèrent et il m'encercla avec ses bras. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais ce simple geste était le seul dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Il resta avec moi, même après la sonnerie, et attendit simplement que je me remette.

« Merci », soufflai-je en essuyant mes joues.

Il me sourit, frotta mon bras et posa sa joue contre le haut de mon crâne. Je ne le connaissais pas, et pourtant je me sentais apaisée avec lui. Je ne le connaissais pas, et c'était la seule personne que j'avais envie d'avoir à côté de moi.

« Tu vas mieux ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Bof. »

Je l'entendis rire, ce qui me fit relever la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que mes dernières larmes s'échappaient.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? lançai-je d'une voix enrouée.

- C'est toi qui me fais rire. »

Je sortis de son étreinte et appuyais ma tête contre le mur.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas les écouter, dit-il. Enfin, tu es belle et intelligente, normal que tu perdes ta virginité, non ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son excuse ridicule.

« Enfin un sourire ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Tout le monde ne le voit pas comme toi. Je passe plutôt pour une traînée.

- C'est surtout parce que tu as couché avec le mec de Jessica.

- Ils …

- Enfin, il l'a quittée pour toi. Elle l'a mauvais, c'est tout. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui souris.

« Tu es gentil, lançai-je.

- Ça t'étonne ? rit-il.

- Oui, enfin non, c'est juste que … Je ne sais pas, comme tu traînes souvent avec elles, je me disais que tu serais le premier à jeter la pierre.

- Cullen est un con, lâcha-t-il.

- Non, il ne l'est pas. »

Mes yeux s'emburent de nouveau quand je repensai à Edward.

« Comment expliques-tu son comportement à la cafet' alors ?

- Il est énervé, il ne veut pas dire ou faire des choses qu'il regretterait, alors il m'évite.

- Peut-être, mais c'est quand même un naze.

- Non, arrête de dire ça. »

Il soupira et leva les mains.

« Très bien, je capitule. »

Je hochai la tête et refermai les yeux. Je l'entendis se lever et il attrapa ma main, me forçant à me lever à mon tour.

« Allez, viens, on va faire un tour !

- Qu … Quoi ? Non ! refusai-je.

- J'ai ma voiture, viens. »

Il attendit ma réaction et je me mis à réfléchir à vive allure.

« Tu pourrais m'emmener chez les Cullen ? »

# # # # # #

« Merci beaucoup Charlie. »

Je raccrochai, soulagée, et rangeai mon portable.

« Alors ? Tu quittes la demeure des Cullen ? demanda-t-il en désignant mon sac d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, c'est mieux comme ça je pense. »

Mike m'avait déposé chez les Cullen où j'avais récupéré mes affaires. J'avais expliqué à Esmée qu'étant donné que je sortais avec Edward, il était mal venu que je vive sous le même toit que lui. Elle me promit de m'inviter à manger très souvent en me serrant fort dans ses bras. J'avais ensuite appelé Charlie pour lui demander la permission d'habiter chez lui. Il m'avait dit qu'il quitterait le boulot le plus tôt possible afin de me permettre de m'installer. Le jeune Newton s'était garé devant chez mon père, et attendait avec moi qu'il revienne du boulot. Nous parlâmes peu, mais je lui étais vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Vers 16H la voiture de police se gara à côté de la nôtre et je remerciai Mike avant de sortir du véhicule. Charlie me serra rapidement dans ses bras et salua le jeune blond d'un signe de tête avant de m'aider à rentrer.

Charlie se montra très gentil. Il me dit de m'installer dans la chambre du haut où je déposai mon sac. Je pris une longue douche et m'affalai sur le lit que je venais de refaire. Mon portable vibra et je vis le nom et la photo d'Alice s'afficher. J'inspirai un grand coup et décrochai.

« Allô.

- Bella ?

- Oui.

- Tu avais disparu. Et quand je suis rentrée, ma mère m'a dit que tu étais partie. Avec Mike Newton.

- Oui.

- Bella …

- Oui.

- Arrête de dire ça, tu veux ?! Parle-moi, je t'en prie !

- Écoute Alice, j'ai préféré … m'éloigner, tu comprends ? Je veux laisser le temps à ton frère de digérer cette histoire, qu'il apprenne à me faire confiance de nouveau. Et ce n'est pas en m'ayant toute la journée sur le dos que ça va arriver. Et puis Mike m'a aidée, il m'a soutenue. Rien de plus.

- Ok. Je suppose que c'est normal que tu m'en veuilles autant. »

Le ton de sa voix était triste et cela me pinça le cœur. Je lui avais mal parlé, et elle ne le méritait pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, je te le promets.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue au self avec nous ?

- Ton frère ne … Il ne semblait pas vouloir ma compagnie. »

Un léger silence s'installa et je l'entendis renifler.

« Comment va-t-il ? m'enquis-je.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui, lâcha-t-elle, amère.

- Alice, dis-moi comment il va, s'il te plaît.

- Il va mal Bella. Il t'en veut mais il t'aime trop pour te détester. Je pense que tu as raison, il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il a passé toute la journée dans une humeur massacrante selon Jaz. Je crois qu'il t'a cherché du regard toute la journée. Et dès qu'on est rentré, il s'est directement enfermé dans sa chambre. J'ai bien essayé de lui parler, mais il a monté le son de sa chaîne hi-fi à fond pour ne pas qu'on l'entende pleurer.

- Il … Il pleure ? »

Mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Je le faisais souffrir.

« Bella … Il a réagi comme un idiot aujourd'hui, au lieu de te soutenir, il s'est joint aux autres. Il a intérêt de pleurer, je te le dis moi.

- Ne lui en veux pas, c'est normal qu'il soit en colère. Je dois te laisser, Charlie m'attend pour manger.

- Quand reviens-tu Bella ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. On vient à peine de se retrouver, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas !

- Moi non plus, et crois-moi, rien ne nous éloignera. Je vais juste vivre chez Charlie, mais tu restes ma meilleure amie, ça ne changera jamais. »

Une larme s'échappa pour couler sur ma joue. Elle allait me manquer, mais je savais que nous ne serions pas pour autant plus distantes. Nous raccrochâmes après avoir pleuré en cœur, et je me passai le visage sous l'eau avant de rejoindre mon père qui m'attendait pour le dîner. Enfin, dîner est un bien grand mot pour une pizza commandée à la dernière minute.

« Tu veux … parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda timidement Charlie. Enfin, si tu en as envie bien sûr …

- Hum … Et bien je voulais juste ne pas vivre sous le même toit que mon petit-ami. Les élèves au lycée sont plutôt commères …

- Tu t'es disputée avec lui ? »

Je levai mes yeux ronds sur lui. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

« Tu n'étais pas en cours cet après-midi, je suppose que c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Ah, ça, dis-je, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, ça.

- Disons que … Il y a eu une histoire au lycée et … Je ne me sentais pas bien alors … Voilà.

- Ok. »

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup ce soir-là, surtout parce que je n'en avais pas l'envie. Je le remerciai et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de monter pour me coucher. La nuit fut courte et nettement moins agréable que la précédente.


	24. Chapitre 23

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici le chapitre 23, plus court que le précédent. Le POV est celui d'Edward mais je n'ai pas voulu reprendre toute la journée de son point de vue, je trouvais cela trop répétitif. Pour le chapitre 24, on retournera avec celui de Bella._

_Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente d'avoir autant de lecteurs encore aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il que j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic jusqu'à la fin. =)_

_Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

_laurie : Oui, Edward n'a pas eu la bonne réaction^^ mais ça va s'arranger._

_Mlle . Liloux : Merci pour ta review =) Voici la suite !_

_twilight33 : Merci =D Vu que tu ne liras ceci qu'à ton retour, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacs ;-)_

_chris : Oui, vraiment Edward aura été nul sur ce coup^^. Ca s'arrange un petit peu dans ce chapitre, mais je compte faire mieux dans le prochain. En espérant ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ._

_Bells : Oh merci beaucoup =D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aies plu =P J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre =)_

_samsara : Merci =) Voici la suite ! _

_veronika : Merci pour ta review =) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !_

_alyson : Merci =P C'est à se demander qui doit pardonner l'autre^^ Voici la suite ! =D_

**Chapitre 23**

_POV Edward_

La journée avait été cauchemardesque, si ce n'est pire. Bella avait parlé à Alice de la nuit qu'on avait passé ensemble, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, pourquoi parler de _ça_ avec ma propre sœur ?! J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et j'avais sûrement eu une réaction inappropriée. J'aurais peut-être dû la rassurer, lui dire que ça irait et que je ne lui en voulais pas … Mais je lui en voulais ! Comment avait-elle pu me manquer autant de respect ? J'y allais trop fort, probablement …

Je soupirai pour la énième fois en deux minutes. À la sortie du lycée, je m'étais dépêché de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, montant à fond le son de la musique. Je m'étais assis par terre, contre le mur, ma tête le heurtant à intervalles réguliers.

Je pensais à Bella et à la tournure des évènements. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues sans que je tente de les en empêcher. J'étais fatigué, épuisé même, et j'en avais marre. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rejoindre Bella et la serrer fort dans mes bras. Au diable toute cette histoire, sa journée avait dû être pire que la mienne !

Je me levai et regardai le réveil : 22h15. Aussi tard ?!

J'essuyai rapidement mes joues, attrapait ma veste que j'avais jeté négligemment sur mon lit et me précipitai sur la porte. Alors que ma main atteignit la poignée, quelqu'un me rentra droit dedans.

« Edward je … »

Collision. Je tombais à terre alors qu'Emmet me regardait. Il ne réagit pas et je grimaçai quand mon derrière entra en contact avec le sol. Dur. Il pouffa et tendit une de ses mains, que j'acceptai immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Em ? demandai-je en frottant mon jean, évitant son regard.

- Oh vieux, t'as pleuré ?! »

Il se mit à rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Emmet ? répétai-je.

- Je suis venu te parler.

- Dépêche s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, m'impatientai-je.

- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi, pleurer sur ton pauvre sort ? »

Je soupirai et m'avançai pour franchir la porte mais il m'arrêta.

« Faut qu'on parle de Bell's. Il paraît que ça s'est très mal passé aujourd'hui. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non merci.

- Edward, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a plus ses affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir. Bordel, vous pouvez pas vous occuper de vos affaires ?! Ce qu'il se passe entre elle et moi, _reste_ entre elle et moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui doit rester entre vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, soufflai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Oooooh … »

Son air de merlans-frit me fit soupirer encore une fois.

« Vous avez … ?

- La ferme. Maman n'est pas obligée de savoir.

- Oh elle le saura. Si tout le lycée est au courant …

- Ça va, ça va. J'ai saisi.

- Tu comptais faire quoi, là ? »

Partir, la rejoindre, m'excuser, la supplier et m'enfuir avec elle … Ou bien remonter le temps, pas jusqu'à la nuit dernière, juste après la révélation et la soutenir. Bordel, j'avais vraiment été le dernier des crétins ! Si elle me pardonnait, je pouvais vraiment m'estimer chanceux.

« Ed ?

- Je sors. Il faut que je lui parle, dis-je en serrant plus fermement ma veste.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut que tu lui parles. Mais quoi, tu comptes frapper à la porte du shérif ?

- Non. Je repère la chambre où elle dort, et je passe par la fenêtre.

- Cool McGyver, mais si elle est fermée ?

- Alors j'en sais rien ! Je frapperai au carreau jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ouvre !

- Elle ne t'ouvrira pas, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ou alors c'est qu'elle est vraiment accro ! »

Ou que j'étais un abruti chanceux. Extrêmement chanceux. Je quittai ma chambre en deux enjambées, frappant l'épaule de mon frère au passage. Je descendis les escaliers à la vitesse d'une voiture de course, et je ne pus empêcher un sourire quand je pensai que cet exploit restait hors de portée de Bella. Je démarrai vivement la Volvo et dépassai aisément la vitesse autorisée. Je me garai devant chez Charlie, ne voyant que la lueur de la télé filtrer à travers la fenêtre. En m'approchant, je vis qu'il était assoupi sur le canapé, probablement en train de ronfler. Je fis le tour de la maison, m'intéressant aux fenêtres du premier étage. Pour être venu chez l'ami de mon père à deux reprises, je repérai la chambre de Bella. Enfin, j'en étais presque sûr. Je grimpai sur l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre de manière très … pathétique, je dois bien l'avouer. J'étais habile d'habitude, mais là, mes positions faisaient penser à un gamin de 4 ans faisant le fier devant les filles. Je réussis à me stabiliser sur une grosse branche, positionnée à peu près pile face à la fenêtre. Je m'étais égratigné l'avant-bras gauche, le sang perlant légèrement au début de ma blessure. J'entrepris d'avancer le long de la branche car elle se finissait à environ un mètre de la fenêtre. Charlie devrait penser à couper les branches si Bella veut avoir une belle vue de sa chambre. Mais j'appréciais cette omission pour le moment. Je me concentrai quelques instants sur l'intérieur de la chambre, et il me sembla voir Bella changer de position. Et je me retrouvais bien con moi, sur ma branche alors que sa fenêtre était fermée.

« Bella ? Bella ? Psssst ! »

Je fus pris d'une crise de fou rire quand je m'imaginais sur ma branche, épiant la fille que j'aimais. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille dormir …

Je m'avançai encore un peu quand j'entendis un craquement. Je me figeai. Oh oh … Je serrai les dents, n'osant plus cligner des yeux, et j'attendis la chute. Un grand bruit me fit fermer les yeux, mais je compris que ce n'était pas l'arbre quand j'entendis la douce voix de Bella résonner.

« Edward ? C'est toi ? Pitié, dis-moi que c'est toi, sinon je hurle ! »

Elle semblait inquiète et endormie. La pauvre.

« Non, ne crie pas, c'est moi. »

Je n'osai pas bouger la tête mais je réussis à l'apercevoir, bras croisés sur sa poitrine devant sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Puis je l'entendis exploser de rire, réaction qui me rassura quelque peu mais qui m'inquiéta aussi. Dieu seul savait pourquoi elle riait. Peut-être savourait-elle sa revanche ? Après tout, je le méritais bien …

« Oh mon Dieu Edward, tu te verrais sur cette branche ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle quand un craquement plus important se fit entendre. Je retins ma respiration et Bella se tut instantanément.

« Ne bouge pas, dit-elle, pas rassurée du tout.

- Bella, tant que je suis encore en vie, il faut que je te dise …

- Non Edward, arrête de parler, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

- Non Bella, j'ai été pire qu'un naze. Et si me casser la figure de cette branche est ma sentence, alors soit … Je mérite bien pire. Je t'aime Bella, et je ne me supporte pas. Je ne me supporte plus depuis … depuis que j'ai agi comme ça.

- Edward … » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Je me redressai, m'asseyant à cheval sur la pauvre branche qui s'abaissa. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Elle avait une main sur sa bouche et une autre sur son cœur, et je pouvais apercevoir des larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

« J'aimerais … J'aimerais tellement refaire cette journée, réagir autrement, te protéger, te défendre et leur dire à tous que te faire l'amour avait été la plus belle chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivée. Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime à un point qui me déstabilise complètement. Je crois que je ne serai jamais capable de comprendre comment tu as pu chambouler ma vie en si peu de temps. Je bénis le jour où tu es entrée dans ma vie, Isabella Swan. »

La branche craqua sèchement et s'alourdit encore. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps.

« Ça fait un mois que je te connais, _un mois_. Et aujourd'hui, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Il y a tellement de choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. C'est une évidence quand je suis avec toi. Si tu savais Bella, à quel point tout ce que je ressens pour toi est troublant, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. »

Je l'entendis renifler. Ses joues étaient des fleuves, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus. Je devais être pathétique avec mon discours de guimauve, planté sur une branche qui allait céder à tout moment. Une vraie mauviette. Mais peu importe. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce qu'elle était pour moi. Aussi perdu que j'étais, j'étais certain d'être fou amoureux d'elle. Une évidence.

« Bella, serais-tu capable de me pardonner ? J'ai l'espoir que … »

CRAC BOUM OUÏE résume assez bien ce qui se passa par la suite. Oh, et le cri de Bella, paniquée quand je tombais avec ma branche. Moi, je ne ressentis qu'une vive douleur aux fesses et à la tête. Je restai sonné par terre un bon moment. Je dus perdre conscience car quand je « repris vie », je vis le visage de Bella penché sur le mien. Son visage était tout mouillé et ses mains étaient posées sur mes joues. Je me sentis sourire comme un idiot avant de grimacer. Mon poignet gauche était douloureux.

« Idiot, Edward Cullen, tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot ! pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais, dis-je toujours dans le coltard.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter », retentit une voix masculine.

Je reconnus celle de Charlie et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Je voulus me redresser mais Bella appuya sur mon torse.

« Non, ne bouge pas, protesta-t-elle.

- Chérie je vais bien, j'ai juste fait une petite chute …

- Pas la peine de jouer au dur, lança Charlie. Ton père est en route, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'alerter les pompiers pour « une petite chute ».

- Merci Charlie, articulai-je, ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux.

- Dis-moi fiston … « Chérie » ? Déjà les petits surnoms ? Vous êtes des rapides ! »

Bella rougit furieusement, et si je n'avais pas une migraine aussi forte, j'aurais probablement fait de même.

« Comment tu vas ? me demanda Bella. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Ça dépend …

- De quoi ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- De ta réponse. »

Elle sembla chercher durant quelques secondes puis elle comprit où je voulais en venir. Son regard se fit triste et ça me serra le cœur. J'étais un naze, un gros naze.

« Edward … souffla-t-elle en reprenant ses mains, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé.

- Je sais. Et … Tout ce que tu m'as dit quand tu étais perché là haut, ça m'a touché. Beaucoup. Et je sais pourquoi tu as dit ça, mais je …

- Qu... Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai dit ça pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

Son visage rosit un peu et elle sembla gênée. Elle regarda ses mains en haussant les épaules.

« Bella, jamais je … Tu ne dois pas … Bella … Je suis tellement … en colère ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je pus y lire la surprise et la colère.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu crois que c'est à toi d'être en colère ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, j'y crois pas !

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Enfin … Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Je veux dire, jamais je ne dirai quelque chose comme ça pour t'influencer ! »

Je me redressai et m'assis face à elle, ignorant la douleur omniprésente.

« Tu crois vraiment que je dirais des choses comme ça dans le seul but de me faire pardonner ? Tout ce que je t'ai dit venait tout droit de mon cœur, tu devais savoir tout ça. Je … Je comprendrais si tu n'étais pas capable de me pardonner, mais jamais je ne voudrai que tu doutes une seule seconde de ce que je t'ai dit avant de tomber. »

Ses yeux se mouillèrent de nouveau.

« C'est que … J'aimerais te détester, me dire que tout est de ta faute, que tu n'es que le pire des crétins que la Terre n'ait jamais porté … Mais j'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à te détester comme il le faudrait, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment toi, tu peux me détester autant ! Je me suis voilée la face toute la journée, toute la soirée, mais merde Edward ! Comment t'as pu être aussi nul ? Merde ! »

Elle pleurait, jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer comme ça. Elle criait plus qu'elle ne parlait, et tout ce qu'elle me disait me faisait mal. Mais elle avait raison, elle avait besoin de le dire et je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre, de prendre en compte le mal que je lui avais réellement fait.

« Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à donner et après avoir couché avec toi, je pensais que … qu'on serait plus proches que jamais, que tu n'aurais plus honte de t'afficher avec moi. Je pensais que … merde Edward, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça ! J'ai envie de … j'ai envie de te gifler, de te frapper, de te cogner, de t'assommer avec cette putain de branche. Mais j'ai encore plus envie de te dire que je te pardonne, que je veux oublier tout ça … Bordel, ce serait trop simple, tu comprends ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et je sentis de l'eau couler sur mes joues. Ma douleur intérieure s'exprimait, bien faiblement mais elle savait. Et ça ne la faisait que plus souffrir. Je soupirai et essuyai mes joues avec la main droite, la gauche me faisant trop mal pour que je la bouge.

« Oh Edward je suis tellement désolée …, dit-elle, prête à s'excuser pour m'infliger ça.

- Non Bella, ne le sois pas. Je t'en prie, ne le sois pas. »

Je fus étonné par la douleur présente dans ma voix.

« Je mérite tellement, tellement plus que ça !

- Non, non, pleura-t-elle. Tu as tord, la douleur que tu t'infliges toi-même est largement suffisante.

- Tu … Tu mérites mieux que moi. »

Cette vérité s'imposa à moi. Je n'étais pas capable de la rendre heureuse, même avant qu'on ne se mette en couple je l'avais fait pleurer. Je ne la méritais pas.

« Non, non … NON ! Tu m'entends ?cria-t-elle. Je t'interdis de penser ça, de _croire_ ça ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire de telles sottises tu m'entends ?! »

Elle était vraiment énervée, et elle avait agrippé ma veste fermement.

« Mais Bella, je te fais tellement de mal …

- Non c'est juste … Tu n'es pas habitué à tout ça c'est tout, je le comprends. Il faut juste … On a besoin de temps.

- Tu veux dire … Une séparation ? »

Mon cœur battit fort, trop fort dans ma poitrine. Ne plus revoir Bella, ne plus la sentir à côté de moi …

« Quoi ? Non ! Enfin … c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle piteusement.

- Jamais », soufflai-je.

Elle me sourit faiblement et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Son père se racla la gorge, nous faisant nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Aurais-je entendu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? lança-t-il, le regard sévère.

- Oh non … », soupira Bella.

Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi alors que la voiture de mon père se gara sur le bord de la route. Ce ne fut que quand Carlisle arriva avec sa sacoche que l'information monta au cerveau. Charlie avait entendu que sa fille et moi avions couché ensemble. J'étais foutu et me sentis pâlir. Mon père s'accroupit à côté de moi.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant son sac.

- Il est tombé de l'arbre. Il faisait la cour à ma fille, répondit Charlie.

- Flatteur pour Bella, sourit Carlisle. Dis-moi, où as-tu mal Edward ? »

Il vérifia toutes mes blessures et décréta que j'aurai une belle bosse sur mon front et que mon poignet était probablement cassé. Heureusement que c'était le gauche. Il décida de m'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire une radio et Bella insista pour venir.

« Ça ira Bella, il va s'en sortir, la taquina le médecin.

- Je sais bien, répondit-elle en rougissant, mais j'aimerais bien venir.

- On risque de rentrer tard tu sais ?

- Ah.

- Mais tu peux dormir à la maison cette nuit, si Charlie est d'accord, bien entendu. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui et il arqua un sourcil, me fixant.

« Es-tu sérieux ? me lança-t-il. Il en est hors de question !

- Charlie, intervint Bella, énervée et gênée, j'ai vécu 17 ans sans toi. Je crois être capable de me débrouiller une nuit de plus.

- Il n'est pas question de ça Isabella. Le fait est qu'il s'agit de ton petit-ami, et après ce que j'ai entendu, je ne me sens pas tranquille. J'ai peut-être été absent longtemps, mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime Bella. Et je compte bien passer du temps avec toi, et te protéger. De toutes sortes de dangers. »

Il m'était impossible de décrire l'expression de Bella à ce moment. Elle se tourna vers moi et esquissa un sourire. Elle m'embrassa en me disant qu'elle m'attendrait demain au lycée, si je venais. Je lui fis signe que oui et l'embrassai de nouveau avant de monter dans la voiture. Le véhicule avança et je regardai la silhouette de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

« De quoi Charlie parlait-il ? » demanda mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

J'expirai fortement.

« Rien.

- Edward.

- Papa ? Écoute, je t'assure que ce n'est rien qui te regarde. »

Je ne voulais pas parler aussi sèchement, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Je me voyais mal avouer à mon père que j'avais perdu ma virginité la veille, alors qu'il dormait tranquillement.

« Je pense que ce qui te regarde, me concerne également. Si Charlie est au courant, je suis en mesure de l'écouter aussi. Alors ?

- Il a … entendu des choses. À propos de … Bella et moi. Et il a flippé par rapport au fait qu'on puisse … disons, passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Mon mensonge eut l'air de passer.

« Je vois. On peut comprendre Charlie, il vient juste de retrouver sa fille. Ça doit être dur pour lui d'accepter qu'elle envisage déjà de … passer le cap, comme on dit. »

Je lui souris. Carlisle était vraiment génial.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à l'hôpital et je ne pus faire les radios que très tard. Il s'avéra que j'avais une belle entorse au poignet, et que je l'avais presque cassé. Rassuré sur le fait que je n'aurais pas de plâtre, Carlisle me banda la main et me proposa de rester à la maison le lendemain, afin de me reposer. Je refusai, bien trop pressé de voir Bella.

Je mis du temps à m'endormir cette nuit-là, obsédé par ce que Charlie avait entendu. Mais à partir du moment où je parvins à rejoindre Morphée, je dormis d'un sommeil de plomb, ne me réveillant qu'à la sonnerie du réveil.


	25. Chapitre 24

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Avant tout, je tiens à tous vous remercier de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette fiction. Toutes vos reviews m'ont énormément fait plaisir !_

_Ainsi, je vous annonce que ce chapitre est le dernier. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous ne serez pas déçus. Je poste l'épilogue en même temps._

_Bref, un énorme, énorme, merci à tous, ceux qui me laissaient des reviews, inscrits sur le site ou pas, et ceux qui m'ont lu tout le temps qu'a duré ma première fic._

_Je vous laisse lire après avoir remercié les non-inscrits.^^_

_Merci encore, et bonne lecture !_

_Hankepiwi29 : Mdr c'est vrai, heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas^^_

_chris : Merci beaucoup à toi, pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien =)_

_veronika : Merci =) j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas !_

_Sophianne : Merci ! =)_

_alyson : Merci beaucoup =P J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre =D_

_laurie : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! ;-)_

_spiky : Merci =D J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre !_

_Mlle . Liloux :Merci, voici le prochain et dernier chapitre. En espérant qu'il te plaira =)_

**Chapitre 24**

_POV Bella_

Je regardai la voiture de Carlisle s'éloigner et jetai un coup d'oeil à la Volvo une fois qu'ils eurent disparu. Puis j'entendis Charlie soupirer, et le souvenir de ma conversation avec Edward me revint. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir mon père en ce moment. Peut-être détestait-il Edward, ou bien pensait-il que j'étais une fille indigne ? Je me retournai vers lui, les joues légèrement rosées. J'attendis presque avec impatience que le silence soit brisé. Il prit enfin la parole au bout de quelques minutes, qui me parurent des heures.

« Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid. »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Je regardai encore une fois la Volvo, puis la branche qui était maintenant par terre, avant de retrouver la chaleur de la maison. Je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi, et pris le courage de m'installer à côté de Charlie sur le canapé. Il avait la tête baissée et les mains entrelacées.

« Charlie ? demandai-je d'une petite voix. On devrait parler, non ?

- Écoute Bella, il est tard et demain tu as école. Tu devrais aller te rendormir.

- J'ai vraiment envie de parler avec toi. Et puis, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- Et bien moi oui, répondit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit Bella. »

Il commença à partir, et je me sentis de plus en plus mal. Désespérée, je me levai d'un bond sans pour autant avancer, et criai.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies honte de moi ! »

Il se stoppa et se retourna, le visage à demi-fermé.

« On ne se connaît pas très bien Bella. »

J'imaginais rapidement la suite. Il allait me dire qu'il avait simplement aidé à ma conception et que je n'étais qu'une parfaite inconnue, que je pouvais coucher avec qui je voulais, ça ne le regardait pas. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, j'avais envie qu'il crie, qu'il me punisse pour ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Tandis que si il partait, ne me disant rien d'autre que « bonne nuit », cela signifierait qu'il se fichait de moi.

« Je … Je ne peux pas te juger Bella. Je ne peux pas te blâmer parce que je ne sais rien de toi. J'espère simplement changer ça très vite. Mais là tu vois, ça fait trop d'un coup. On a tous les deux besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça porte conseil. »

Ses paroles me rassurèrent et il me sourit, en se forçant légèrement mais cela paraissait tellement sincère que ça me réchauffait le cœur. Il reprit sa route mais se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

« Et je ne pourrai jamais avoir honte de toi Bella, quoi que tu fasses. »

Il disparut et je soufflai de soulagement. C'était bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Je regagnai ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. La nuit fut bien courte, mais très réparatrice.

# # # # # #

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai beaucoup plus tôt pour voir Charlie. Je voulais réellement avoir une vraie relation père/fille avec lui, et comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure il quittait le domicile, je prenais de l'avance. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, mais m'en tenant tout de même à une allure adaptée à ma maladresse, et soupirai de soulagement quand je vis Charlie, attablé. Je m'assis face à lui.

« Bonjour, amorçai-je d'une voix timide.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu te lèves très tôt ! s'étonna-t-il en regardant sa montre. Tu ne commences pas à 8h ?

- Si, mais je ne voulais pas te louper. Comme je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu t'en vas … »

Il me sourit et but une gorgée de son café.

«Bella, tu devrais te recoucher. La nuit a été mouvementée et en plus de ça, il est 6h15.

- Je sais, mais je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble ? »

Je triturai mes mains sous la table, attendant sa réponse.

« Tu sais quoi ? se lança-t-il. A partir de demain, j'irai au boulot à 8h. J'y vais très tôt parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, mais maintenant que tu es là, je peux avoir des horaires un tant soit peu normaux.

- Ce serait bien, répondis-je, aux anges.

- Hum … A propos de ton copain … Je connais bien Edward, je sais que c'est un gentil garçon mais … Je pense que tu devrais faire attention Bella. Tu dois penser que je suis mal placé pour te dire ça …

- Non, non ! le coupai-je. Je veux dire, tu es mon père après tout. »

Il hocha la tête et plongea dans sa tasse. J'eus l'impression qu'on abordait un sujet plutôt sensible … et gênant.

« A quelle heure tu pars ? lançai-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Normalement, à 6h30. Mais je peux rester un peu plus …

- Non, je t'en prie ne change pas tes habitudes pour moi. On verra demain. »

Il me sourit en acquiesçant et je me servis un verre de jus d'orange pour lui tenir compagnie. Il partit dix minutes plus tard en me souhaitant une bonne journée, et je montai pour me préparer. En jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, j'aperçus l'arbre et ne pus retenir un sourire.

# # # # # #

J'arrivai au lycée à 7h30. Je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond cher Charlie, alors j'avais décidé de venir directement au bahut. J'étais assise sur le capot de ma camionnette, attendant de voir apparaître la Volvo d'Edward. Je secouai la tête quand je me rappelai qu'elle était garée devant « chez moi ». Il allait sûrement arriver avec Emmet. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors que je guettais le ciel pour savoir si il allait pleuvoir, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Surprise, je me retournai pour apercevoir Mike, le regard levé au ciel.

« Hmm … Le temps est plutôt indécis.

- Mike ?

- Bella. »

Il me regarda et me sourit. Je lui répondis timidement, me rappelant qu'il avait été d'une grande aide la veille.

« Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Bien. Bien mieux qu'hier. Et toi ?

- Bien aussi alors. »

Je sentis mes joues rosir et lui souris.

« Merci pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. J'étais le chevalier servant qui vient pour aider la princesse en détresse en quelque sorte. Alors, toute la gloire est pour moi, non ?

- Si tu le dis, ris-je.

- Tu sais, tu pourras venir manger avec moi à midi. J'aimerais bien te tenir compagnie.

- C'est gentil, vraiment, mais …

- Non, pas de mais. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, je t'assure. Et puis on pourra peut-être apprendre à se connaître étant donné que tu passeras nettement moins de temps avec Cullen. Je t'apprendrai comment savoir si une fille porte un string ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son sérieux.

« Quelle élégance !

- Que veux-tu, ça fait passer le temps, sourit-il. Et c'est pas si désagréable que ça.

- Je veux bien te croire.

- Mais je ne fais pas ça à longueur de temps, je te rassure.

- Ah, voilà qui te fait monter dans mon estime.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout à fait.

- Ça, c'est cool.

- Oui, si tu le dis. Mais tu aurais pu ne pas descendre si tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ton passe-temps favori.

- Ce n'est pas mon favori.

- Peu importe, c'est un de tes passe-temps, ça me suffit. »

Il rit devant ma fausse mine dégoutée.

« Alors c'est ok ? lança-t-il.

- De quoi ? L'apprentissage ? Je crois que je vais m'en passer, mais merci quand même.

- Non, rit-il. Je parlais de ce midi. Tu mangeras avec moi ? »

Je perdis vite mon sourire devant sa moue suppliante.

« Je ne pense pas, désolée.

- Oh. Pourquoi ça ?

- En fait, il faut que je te dise … »

Nous fûmes interrompus quand la jeep d'Emmet se gara juste à côté de mon épave. Edward en sortit, un bandage entourant son poignet gauche. Il me sourit et lança un drôle de regard à Mike. Il vint jusqu'à nous et m'embrassa avant de tendre sa main vers Newton. Ce dernier était tout pâle et me regardait, interdit. Il salua tout de même Edward et descendit de ma voiture.

« Je crois que j'ai compris, c'est pas grave. Une autre fois. »

Puis il partit, tête baissée et mains dans les poches. Je me sentis désolée pour lui.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous interrompre, dit Edward, peiné.

- Non, c'est rien. Mike essayait juste d'être sympa.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé, déclara-t-il en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules et tenta un sourire rassurant.

« Il a bien raison de me détester maintenant, non ?

- Edward … commençai-je, ne voulant pas reparler de l'histoire de la veille.

- Non Bella, me coupa-t-il, c'est vrai. Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer mon envie que tu me pardonnes.

- Faisons un pacte, proposai-je en me levant pour être face à lui et en lui prenant les mains. Tu me pardonnes pour l'avoir raconté à Alice, et je te pardonne pour ta réaction. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement, me promettant de ne plus jamais réagir ainsi.

« Comment va ton poignet ?

- Foulé. Je m'attendais à pire.

- Foulé ? Il est simplement foulé ? m'étonnai-je. Tu es sacrément costaud, après ta chute je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit cassé !

- Oui mais il ne l'est pas, dit-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille. Et c'est tant mieux, je préfère ça. »

Je ris et il m'embrassa de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois. Il bougea amoureusement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je pouvais dire à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Je levai la tête pour repérer Alice. Je lui souris puis la serrai vivement dans mes bras.

« Emmet n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il nous a prêté la voiture vu que la Volvo était indisponible, répondit Edward avec un sourire gêné.

- Je te ramènerai ce soir. Enfin jusqu'à chez moi, comme ça tu pourras la récupérer.

- Ça marche, fit-il avec un large sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas revenir vivre chez nous ? demanda Alice avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Je ne pense pas Alice … Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'attends de retrouver mon père et … Maintenant que c'est fait, je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. »

Je la regardai d'un œil inquiet, appréhendant sa réaction. Mais elle me sourit, bien que déçue, et me colla un bisou sur la joue.

« Je comprends Bella, c'est tout à fait normal. Oh ce que tu vas me manquer maintenant ! »

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras.

« On pourra toujours l'inviter à dormir », ajouta Edward.

Je sentis Alice se raidir. Je mis ça sur le compte de la stupeur, puisqu'elle savait maintenant qu'on avait déjà passé le cap. Mais elle se retira, lança un regard assassin à son frère et pointant son index dans sa direction.

« Je _t'interdis_ de la monopoliser, Edward Cullen ! Bella était ma meilleure amie bien avant que tu sortes avec elle !

- No panic Alice, la rassura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, Bella et moi auront tout le temps de se voir le temps que tu te prépares. Il te faut une demie-journée à chaque fois.

- Tu mens ! se horrifia-t-elle. A quelle heure es-tu venue me réveiller pour que je sois prête une demi-heure avant ? »

Gêné, Edward soupira et me prit la main, m'emmenant vers le couloir. Je ris devant la mine réjouie de mon amie, et celle contrariée de son aîné. Ah, l'amour fraternel …

# # # # # #

Nous étions restés tous les trois assis sur le banc, attendant que l'heure avance afin de commencer les cours. J'étais stressée par rapport aux regards des autres. Depuis que tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et moi, le lycée ressemblait plus à mon pire cauchemar. Même si ce n'était que la deuxième fois que j'y venais. Remarquant mon angoisse, mon compagnon serra ma main, me soufflant quelques paroles rassurantes. Jasper nous avait rejoint et s'était assis avec nous, parlant avec Alice. Les premiers élèves arrivaient et Edward renforçait sa prise sur ma main. Personne ne vint nous parler, nous laissant tranquilles. Ils ne nous jetèrent même pas un seul coup d'oeil, ce qui me consola. Je dus me séparer d'Edward pour la première heure de cours. J'étais avec Alice dans les trois premiers, où tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude. Dans le dernier, je me retrouvais seule, et chaque fille de ma classe m'ignorait royalement ou bien me jetait des regards plus qu'assassins. Je décidai de ne pas y faire attention, et me concentrai sur le blabla du prof.

Vint l'heure de manger. C'était celle que je redoutais le plus. Alice et moi étions dans la file, mais elle me devançait de bien cinq ou six places. Edward et Jasper étaient attablés et semblaient nous attendre. J'avançai de deux pas quand quelqu'un me bouscula. Je réussis à garder mon équilibre et tombai face à Jessica. Elle commençait à bien faire celle-là.

« Oups, désolée, dit-elle d'un ton qui montrait son indifférence.

- Ouais … »

Je me retournai, bien décidée à ne pas avoir d'ennuis pour aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne sembla pas être son point de vue puisqu'elle me tapota l'épaule. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me retournai vers elle.

« Oui ?

- Salut, je voulais juste te dire … »

Elle avait haussé la voix de façon que tout le monde nous entende. Bordel, quand tout cela allait-il terminer ?

« Oui ? demandai-je, non décontenancée.

- Te vexe pas chérie, mais tu vois, raconter à tout le monde que t'as couché avec Edward ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de populaire. Même lui t'a tourné le dos maintenant.

- Oh je vois. C'est gentil à toi de me prévenir. Mais vois-tu, il y a plusieurs choses qui ne vont pas. De 1, ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler chérie, je ne suis _pas_ ta chérie. Deuxièmement, je ne l'ai pas raconté à tout le monde, c'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes tous trop frustrés par votre propre vie pour écouter celles des autres, et pour ensuite commérer. Et troisièmement …

- Troisièmement, m'interrompit Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille, je ne lui ai pas tourné le dos. J'ai été assez crétin pour la laisser tomber hier, mais je ne le suis pas assez pour lui tourner le dos. J'aime Bella, et nous sommes ensemble, dit-il en haussant la voix et en regardant tout le monde. Notre vie sexuelle ne vous concerne en rien. Nous vous serons gréés de remettre votre nez dans vos affaires et de nous foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute. C'est clair ? »

La plupart baissa la tête, d'autres haussèrent les épaules et Jessica était déconfite.

« Autre chose ? demanda Edward en haussant ses sourcils.

- Non », répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle retourna s'asseoir avec ses copines et petit à petit, le brouhaha revint.

Je regardai Edward alors qu'il remplissait lui-même mon plateau. J'étais étonnée de voir qu'il ne prenait que ce que j'aimais. Quelque chose me disait que tout allait bien se passer maintenant, autant avec lui qu'avec Charlie. Je me sentais bien, rassurée, et confiante.


	26. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_POV Bella_

« Non, non, non … Je ne pense pas, non ! »

Je fermai les yeux afin de ne pas rencontrer la moue suppliante d'Alice, elle qui cherchait depuis près de dix minutes à me faire changer d'avis. Mais je ne céderai pas, foi de Bella !

« Steuplait, steuplait, steuplait …

- Non Alice ! Et quand je dis non, c'est non ! Tu m'entends là ? NOOON !!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans ? »

Ok, je résume. Alice et moi avions emménagé ensemble depuis près de quatre mois, suite à notre inscription à la fac. Nous étions à Seattle et Edward et Jasper partageaient également un appartement à environ un quart d'heure d'ici. Mike était devenu un très bon ami à moi, et nous étions ensemble à la fac de droit. Il avait appris à tolérer Edward, et ce dernier avait appris à ne pas être jaloux. Ça avait été dur, mais nous y étions parvenus. Pour ce qui était de Charlie, je le voyais au minimum une fois par semaine. Il nous invitait, Edward et moi, tous les vendredis soirs pour manger. J'étais devenue très proche de lui et avais même entrepris d'aller pêcher avec lui. J'avais vite abandonné. Enfin, j'avais appris d'Alice que Jacob et Leah sortaient enfin ensemble, mais que ça ne diminuait pas pour autant leurs disputes et taquineries.

Pour notre sujet de discorde, Alice voulait à tout prix l'appartement pour elle toute seule, afin de pouvoir regarder un DVD avec son homme. Ouais, un DVD, mon œil …

« Il y a que c'est la dernière diffusion du dernier épisode de la nouvelle saison de Desperate Housewives, et que je ne l'ai toujours pas vu ! bougonnai-je.

- Oh Bella, allez … Va le voir chez eux ! Tu seras avec Edward en plus !

- Nope ma p'tite Alice, tu oublies qu'il part pour Forks dans moins de deux heures et qu'ils n'ont pas le câble. Et je veux voir Desperate ! pleurnichai-je, sentant que je commençais à devenir faible. Va chez eux, toi !

- Non, je veux que ça se fasse ici ! On n'a toujours pas baptisé le canapé … »

Je sentis une vague de dégoût me traverser. Je ne poserai plus jamais mes fesses dessus.

« Alice, pleurai-je, je veux voir Desperate ! Je veux voir Desperate !

- Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime. Mais si tu prononces encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le mot 'Desperate', je te promets de trouver le moyen le plus efficace de te faire taire. »

J'arrêtai mes jérémiades et la fixai, choquée.

« Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite.

- Je garde l'appart pour ce soir ! insistai-je.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !!

- Si !!

- NON

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Je me mis à taper du pied comme une gamine avec un cri strident quand une main vint se plaquer sur ma bouche. J'entendis alors la voix de _mon_ adonis, très près de mon oreille.

« Je crois que tu vas finir part tuer quelqu'un si tu continues, ma puce. »

Je me tus et me retournai pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il allait partir pour quelques jours, que la vie est dur … A bout de souffle, je m'écartai pour aussitôt lui ressauter dessus.

« Elle est en manque, c'est pas possible … » entendis-je Alice soupirer.

Je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres alors que je me pressai contre lui. Puis il me fit reculer, amusé.

« Et ben … que me vaut l'honneur de cet … »

Je l'interrompis en me jetant de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Dieu que six jours c'était long ! Il me repoussa encore, explosant de rire quant à ma moue contrariée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? rit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

- Tu vas partir si longtemps … tu vas tellement me manquer, répondis-je en lui embrassant le cou.

- Justement, si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Une bonne nouvelle je pense. »

J'arrêtai alors mes baisers et repris contenance.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je ne pars pas à Forks. »

Ahurie, je souris avant de me jeter, encore et encore, sur lui. J'entendis Alice rire et taper dans ses mains.

« A moi l'appart ce soir … », glapit-elle.

Je sortis de mon étreinte et fis une grimace à mon amie qui partit en courant, se jeter dans les bras de Jasper qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Alors, quel était le sujet de la dispute ? demanda Edward en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

- Alice voulait l'appart pour ce soir, dis-je, penaude.

- Et tu n'as pas voulu lui laisser ? s'offusqua Jasper après avoir embrassé sa copine.

- Non. Edward devait partir alors …

- C'est pas tout, elle voulait à tout prix regarder son épisode sur le câble. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne le verra pas ce soir, lança Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi ? me défendis-je. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward ne part plus que je dois céder l'appart. »

J'avais toujours été une piètre menteuse. Bien sûr qu'il passait avant Desperate Housewives.

« Au fait, repris-je en me tournant vers mon amoureux, pourquoi ne pars-tu plus ?

- Esmée et Carlisle sont invités à New York par un collègue à mon père. Et Emmet et Rose comptent squatter chez nous ce week-end. En somme, pas la peine de décamper.

- Emmet et Rose ? Quand comptent-ils …, commençai-je.

- HELLO PEOPLE !!! » cria Emmet en faisant son entrée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant débarquer. Rosalie, à côté de son amoureux, levait les yeux au ciel, mais semblait amusée par la situation.

« Salut ! lançai-je avec un petit signe de la main. Vous auriez pu nous le dire, on aurait prévu notre absence … »

Emmet me lança un sourire taquin et se jeta sur moi, nous envoyant tous les deux sur le canapé.

« Mais t'es malade ! criai-je en essayant de le pousser.

- Ah ma p'tite Bella d'amour, tu as provoqué Emmet Le Grand, tu mériterais bien pire que ça … »

J'éclatai de rire et il me lança un clin d'oeil.

« Si tu pouvais descendre de ma petite amie, ce serait sympa, bougonna Edward.

- Ça va, ça va, je te la rends ta petite brune.

- C'est pas moi la petite brune, dis-je en me levant, c'est Alice. »

Cette dernière me tira la langue avant d'embrasser Jasper.

« J'ai décidé, reprit Emmet alors que chacun de nous deux retrouvait sa moitié, qu'on devrait se voir plus souvent. C'est pour cela, que chaque week-end, Bella nous accueillera.

- Hé ! objecta Alice. L'appart n'est pas qu'à elle, je vous le rappelle. Et pour ce soir, je vous prierai de tous dégager ! Jasper et moi avons réservation.

- Non, je …

- Chut, chut Bella. Bien sûr que tu le leur laisses. On va aller chez moi ce soir, me fit Edward avec un haussement de sourcil subjectif.

- Hmm … Tentant. »

J'imitai son joli mouvement de sourcils et il rit avant de m'embrasser. Nous sortîmes de la pièce, partant rejoindre l'habitation de lui et Jaz. Emmet et Rose furent mis à la porte.

* * *

_**Et voilà, Retour à Forks est terminé, wow ça me fait bizarre^^**_

**_Et merci à Popo59 pour toutes ses reviews, qui est d'ailleurs en cour de lecture ! ;-)_**

_**Encore un grand merci à tous, et à bientôt j'espère pour ma prochaine fic ! =)**_


End file.
